


CUT AND RUN/起锚开航

by Mr_Sophistication



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 90,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication
Summary: 时间线从威尔逊枪击盖茨比开始，让我们大胆假设：如果有些人侥幸逃过一劫......总之，这是关于尼克·卡拉威试图逃离杰伊·盖茨比的故事。
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

0

无论他拥有多么以假乱真的伪装，你总能从一个人熟睡时的神情看出他真实的样子。盖茨比被我们抬上泳池边的台阶时，脸上正显现出这样一种无防备的安静轮廓。

他的脸色比平常更白一些，我第一次离他这样近，看到他鼻翼左右因那种惯常的、有魅力的笑容而早早浮现的纹路。我们身后，泳池里的水闪烁着粼粼的白光，原先大概还扩散着一些这儿主人的血，此时它又化作一个沉默的瓦蓝色深渊，杰伊·盖茨比的血液，他的生命，他最后的期盼，以及我们这些后来者讶异的聒噪声，都在它面前化为乌有。

在几次仓皇的回首中，我发觉这深渊是透明的，它忠实而温顺地映出我们的面目。我的目光在那水中扭曲地望向盖茨比——他的手臂悬空在泳池上方，食指像他长廊上那些名画里的先知一样，宿命般指向那片倒置的、摇摆不定的秋日晴空。

我的身边，一名肤色黝黑的仆人冲向泳池边那部神圣的电话，管家大声嚷嚷道：“Comment!”他撕扯着盖茨比的泳衣，“Ça， alors!”我意识到这时候我不应该发笑，因为我整个夏日的老友正躺在我膝盖上走向死亡，但他——这管家看上去仿佛刻意对他的主子展现出焦急与哀痛似的，并且他演得很糟糕。

我应该做些什么，但他们已经将我，在这个情境中，同他们各自的行为割裂开来。盖茨比的头发贴在他的半个面颊上，它们教养良好地洇湿了我的长裤。我这才察觉到，这种自然的割裂使我们，我和盖茨比，成了古怪的一体。“拍打他的脸！先生！”有人尖叫道，我便顺从地将手半抬起来。

一阵无比寒冷的风，裹着盖茨比庄园里的枯叶吹过。泳池的水面浮动起来，像一面冷酷的魔镜，忽然冲我们发出无声的狞笑。我再次注意到盖茨比皮肤上的细纹，他曾多么认真地对着一切——他浴室的大理石洗手台，他豪车的后视镜，爵士俱乐部的橱窗，宾客们麻木的脸，黛西.布坎南温柔而湿润的美目——练习过他的笑容啊。这些纹路每一条都恰到好处，在他的脸上栩栩如生，仿佛下一秒，他就要这样笑起来，然后向你介绍一位赏光来他晚宴的名流......

“他的脸！卡拉威先生！”

我的手击打在盖茨比冰冷、潮湿的皮肤上之前，曾犹豫过几秒。我说过，这时他的神情带着一种不祥的、宗教意味的寂静。那神情让我相信，他正陷入不容打扰的沉睡，并且他短期内不愿再醒来。那张脸上没有笑容，惨白的嘴唇抿着，我甚至注意到他眉间几处陈旧的纹路。盖茨比从不在人前紧皱眉头，但如今这几处纹路让他显得像是专注于什么似的。

显然，这是一个人的睡颜，而不是遗容。

因此当那位号称长岛最好的医生气急败坏地摘下他副考究的金丝眼镜，宣布西卵区的富豪杰伊.盖茨比捡回一条小命时，我一点儿也没表露出任何惊讶的样子。

1

我们不可能将盖茨比留在他西卵区的宅邸里。

枪击发生后，小报记者和好事的人们像泥鳅般从他的大门和墙缝里钻进来。我曾有幸在大学时期参观过河坝泄洪，大致就是如此——无数嘴唇和牙齿在盖茨比的大厅里磕碰着，想要从一个从后院慌慌张张跑出来的男人——我——嘴里，探听到可供加工的只言片语。

我已经精疲力尽。我双手扶着栏杆，冲下方无数黑洞洞的、等待被喂食的嘴巴咆哮。我让他们滚开，但他们熟稔地用更嘈杂的声音盖过了我的。我被迫拔高的声音像一艘孤立无援的小船，被声浪打翻后便消失在潮水中。有一位记者拍下了我当时的样子，活像一条被捞上岸的大鱼，愚蠢而愤怒地大张着嘴，指责渔夫的骗局。他们最终还是被我和警察喝退了，雪白的水流从河里反着退回坝的另一边。

很快，整个前厅就安静得像什么都没发生过一样。就像它任何一个无人的时候：一片死寂，满地狼藉。

几个战栗不已的仆人：两个白人，一个棕褐皮肤，一个黑人，在管家的指挥下将盖茨比从后院的小门里抬向他的卧室。他半裸着，破碎的泳衣在地上划过一道粉红色的水迹。那医生已经粗略处置了他的伤口，此刻正用酒精擦着手，他的助手端着一个搭着手巾的托盘跟在后面。他们永远看上去一副气急败坏的样子，这些医生，仿佛全世界都是蠢蛋，而你呼吸的每一口空气都拜他们所赐。

管家和司机站在泳池边同那几名警察谈话，十几米外，乔治.威尔逊被盖了一层白布，很快就有人过来把他抬走。他们说，警犬在不远处的树丛中找到了这家伙的头盖骨，它大概以为那是一团破碎的乳酪。又有人说是附近的野猫，还有人说是一个孩子发现的。

我也被问了几个无关痛痒的问题，他们似乎完全不在意我的答案似地，飞快地合上记事本，颇有深意地冲着庭院瞥上几眼，随后匆匆离去。我忽然感觉到一种压抑，没人愿意在这里久呆——在没有乐队，没有酒，没有奇珍异宝，没有灯光与欢愉的时候，这座宅邸立刻阴冷无比。我站在舞厅中央，那些经过精心挑选设计出来的几何花纹中央，想象着在另一场宴会开始前，盖茨比如何站在这里，漫不经心的地望向半敞开的门和门外修剪整齐的花园，仆人们在他身旁忙忙碌碌。

我想上楼去看望盖茨比，一个模样精明的仆人告诉我那坏脾气的医生正在手术，卧室门外闲散地站着几个下人，管家不在。他们低声地交谈着，看到我便短暂地停下了，随即继续下去。我走向长廊的另一侧，在拐弯处，下人们的声音就彻底从我的听觉中消失了。几扇窗户被粗心地敞开着，长而轻的窗帘从一个窗台被刮向另一个。我走在它们温柔而持续的爱抚里，风从我的领口入侵，又从裤管里逃脱。膝盖上盖茨比头发留下的湿迹还在，与那块布料相贴的皮肤隐隐作痛。在这发凉的触碰中，我猛然想起了黛西。

我跑向图书室，那个猫头鹰样的男人也不在。电话那头的仆人告诉我，布坎南一家突然决定远行，已经出门了。

同样，这里没有迈耶.沃尔夫山姆的联系方式。

走廊尽头的挂钟发出鸣叫，一阵迷茫击中了我。我偏头用肩膀夹着盖茨比那精致古朴的话筒，将他的抽屉翻得一团糟。可能扯坏了一两个锁。他的电话簿像一本庄严的书，每个名字都用精美的字体描画一遍，我也能认出其中仿佛闪着金光的几位，但当我试图控制我的手指，在拨号盘上呈现出它们的踪迹时，无论如何都找不到任何一个应该被这么对待的名字。

我走出图书室，开始漫无目的地在他的宅邸里行走。尽管我的脑子混乱得找不出我这么做的动机，但是尚能辨识出这是无理的举动，并且圆滑地想好了同撞上的什么人：管家，仆人，医生，甚至盖茨比本人，解释的理由。但那天我什么人都没有遇到，就好比我走进一个巨大的迷宫，而其他探索者都紧缩在迷宫的另一头。我凭借信念认为他们全都存在，并且没有对这个游戏感到厌烦。

最终，我疲乏的旅程把我带回了泳池边。

我绕着那汪溶着血的、苟延残喘的死水，向草地上走去。露水在一丛旺盛的草叶上四散分开，我想起盖茨比胸膛上的血珠，它们探头探脑地从伤口钻出来，挣脱血管与脉搏的束缚，欢畅地将自己释放在他胸前肌肉的凹陷处，汇成细密的溪流，在阳光下容光焕发地映出屋顶的装饰。我没有因为这一连串幻想而感到任何恶心，反而在心中赞叹那血的颜色。它们很纯正，我听见有人这么说，像评论一杯葡萄酒一般。

因此我判断，我大概处于崩溃的边缘，并已度过了狂躁的时期，陷入一种无可救药的冷静中。这冷静不同于我父亲曾教导我的那种，它拥有自己的温度，且让我对于特定的物件和细节格外敏感。我相信我有几次真真切切地听到了健康肢体拍打在水面上的声音，或者还有杰伊.盖茨比那精确控制的笑声，但这里空无一人。

“那仆人说得没错，old sport，”盖茨比的声音无不苦恼地说道，“枯叶的确开始堵住下水道了。”

我极度恐惧地后退几步，死亡的知觉似乎在我身上重生了。我看见不远处草坪上一片被压坏的草茎，那是威尔逊的尸体曾经倒下的地方。在白布被盖上之前，我记得有人说他脑袋里的内容物洁白无瑕，血丝似乎只是点缀。我的胃部在痛楚中缩紧，但我还是分外敏捷地爬上了门廊的台阶，大口呼吸着。

紧接着，我突然注意到：左边廊柱上有什么不同寻常的东西——一处放射状的裂纹，中心是一个圆形的小洞。

这是威尔逊的子弹留下的。

弹头已经被取走，那些警察们最终还是尽了职责。我盯着这处裂纹，放弃了理智，想要听它像方才的几次幻觉狂想一样，对我倾诉些什么。但弹孔沉默着，它是这世界上最后一样真实的东西了。

那颗子弹，它也许被威尔逊在绝望中反复擦拭过几次，用的大概是他那件油渍遍布的衬衫的衣角。他可能在那些酒馆里，从丧妻的哀痛和仇恨中偶尔抬起头来仰望过它，以及它可能夺取的生命。最后它无辜地躺在枪膛里，在轰鸣声中穿透盖茨比的胸膛，镶嵌在后者价值不菲的廊柱上。

我倚靠着这根受伤的廊柱，再走不动了。我就这么靠到深夜——我猜测是深夜，尽管这猜测毫无根据。但当那医生怒气冲冲地推开卧室的窗户，宣告盖茨比的幸运时，太阳恰好重新升了起来。这意向也似乎在重演着什么，好像很久以前，在我的小屋里，盖茨比对着黛西自豪地宣称雨停了，太阳如何刺眼。这两者应该也是他的一处财产。

对着这个好消息，我疲惫地大喊一声，大概是“哦！”或者别的什么。然后机械地迈动我已经僵硬了几个小时的腿，栽倒在地上。


	2. Chapter 2

2

然而盖茨比的运气远没有我们所期许的那么好。在他持续不退的高烧下，每天清晨，我都能从卧室里听到通往宅邸后门的石子路上传来劣质行李箱的刮擦声和夹杂他国语言的低声交谈。这是几个明智的小仆从在“亲自查看”了盖茨比的病情后，决心在更糟糕的事情发生之前另谋高就。他们认定这个倒霉的暴发户必然撑不到冬天，到那时他们大概连一个子儿都不可能从管家手里抠出来。毕竟圣诞节永远比走廊尽头那间卧室里的东西更能让人充满希望。

自那名医生离开后，我只在盖茨比的住处停留了约莫两个礼拜。他沉睡的神态在四周来去匆匆的仆人衣角里忽隐忽现，他们为他换药、用漏斗给他灌下温热的汤汁，不断从他身上撤下和布置上新的东西，这些似乎非但没有打搅盖茨比的沉睡，反而使它更为纯粹了。一名波兰口音的年轻女孩每天记录他的身体状况，我们攀谈过几次。她显然不知道任何关于这座宅邸的传说，也许这正是她赢得这份工作的原因，我想。

乔丹.贝克似乎连同布坎南一家一起消失了。我发觉我似乎并不如我想象中对她的存在拥有那么多的关注，她的永远离开是在某一天，我走下侧廊的楼梯时无意中意识到的。我以为我会在这处她曾久久站立，矜持而傲慢地饮下杯中佳酿的地方徘徊很久，就像很多情爱小说里写得那样，抚摸着台阶的扶手黯然神伤。但事实是我没有，这想法跳出来的时候根本没能让我停下脚步。

在第二个礼拜的最后几天，当我们拆开盖茨比胸前的纱布时，浅黄、半透明的脓血立刻污染了他身下的床单。波兰女孩惊叫一声，记录的本子和笔悉数滚落到床下去，她捂着脸，后退几步，求救般向我靠来。

我颤抖着触摸了盖茨比的脉搏，试探他的鼻息——他的皮肤烫得像烈日下的铁皮车门，气息亦微弱下去。嘴唇上唯一的颜色是那几道干燥裂纹里半凝固的血丝。管家挤开我，翻开他的眼皮，用一个袖珍的手电筒反复照射。我看见盖茨比那双蓝色眼珠中央的瞳孔正缩成一个不可思议的小点。

一个给我自己的谎言在此刻终于破碎。这一切，我关于有关盖茨比昏迷后神态的看法，无一不显示出我的逃避倾向：那种静谧属于且只属于死亡，我对于失去杰伊.盖茨比的恐惧欺瞒了我自己。这多半是因为我意识到我是盖茨比唯一亲近的人，在此之前，他忠实的管家，甚至黛西都无法比拟这种亲近。他信任我——这种殊荣，甚至连同他起初试图搪塞我的那些粗糙谎言，都使我不由自主地在与他相处的过程中进入他的内心世界。我不得不承认，在那个单薄而完美的小小世界里，我被他吸引了。我站在波兰女孩恐惧的颤抖中，站在等待着更换床单的仆从里，心中充满对盖茨比——极可能是一个将死之人的敬佩。

这次伤口恶化使管家决定提早日程，盖茨比将被转移到另一个地方继续治疗。我没有陪同他们离开，在此我隐隐看见了这一切的结局：盖茨比正走在一条通往真正死亡的羊肠小道上，他似乎拿不定主意该不该继续走下去。于是他在他黑沉的梦境里看向我，询问我的意见。我吞咽着唾沫，发觉自己没有点头或者摇头的勇气。我了解他，可能比他自己更甚，我清楚他所在意的一切早已离他而去，没有一个理由能够使他睁开眼睛，从床上跳起来去追逐什么。我看见他无不遗憾地摇摇头，背对着我转过身去。这便是他的结局，我不忍目睹他最后的旅程，这被刻意拉长了的痛苦正折磨着他。

更站得住脚的原因是，我病了。

在之后的半个多月里，伤寒像一位狰狞的拳击手一般击垮了我。我始终认为，身体健康的崩溃始于精神，威尔逊事件案发当天的一些所见所闻至今仍然困扰着我。我应该去联系和心理医生的约见，但更多的事情很快将这件淹没了下去。

病假带来的财务短缺让我窘迫不已。当我躺在西奈山的病床上，被烧得混混沌沌的大脑痛苦地计算着账单时，常想起盖茨比，他是否已经到达他的终点，或者依旧处于漫长的沉睡中？那些仆人是否厌烦了维持他的生命，终于在日渐寒冷的气候里弃他于不顾——这一度让我陷入更深的焦虑中。

康复后，空气中的秋意已经浓厚得堪比清晨码头的水雾了。盖茨比的宅邸由管家雇的几名退役海军士兵和一名老妈子看管着，大多装饰物已经被挪走——或者被变卖，或者被某个心安理得的下人抱去抵充工钱了。这些须发尽白的老人整天流连在盖茨比的酒窖里，榨取他残余的那十几桶康帝酒。当我终于敲开大厅的门，眼前的景象让我作呕。我见证了这处曾承载着最奢靡的娱乐的地方如何成了杀戮与丑闻的聚集地，又如何变为一间空旷骇人的巨大病房，最后坠到酒精泡制的航海梦里，成为一个阴翳、荒唐而可怖的角落。

其中一位朝我快活地大笑一通，从他被脏污糊满了的前胸口袋里掏出一张写着地址的纸条。“那傻瓜的墓地大概在这儿，”他醉醺醺地将它塞给我，随后无比清醒地补充道：“将在，或者已在这儿，我的好小子。”

那是一处偏僻的小岛，距离海岸很远，唯一的交通是船只。盖茨比亲自买下这里，作为他与黛西蜜月旅行的众多落脚点之一。我坚信直到今日，这座岛屿依然没有被命名。如果你去查过年鉴，那么你能看到：杰伊.盖茨比于1920年买下这里，并且迅速集资建造了一处漂亮的旅店。

在一座荒无人烟的岛屿上，颇为可笑地矗立着这样一栋儿童积木似的房子。我推测盖茨比意在让黛西为这儿取个名字，我的表妹，她一定会微张着嘴唇注视着这一切，然后发出几声悦耳的感叹。我走上雪白的沙滩，海浪的白沫在最触不可及的地方吻着云彩。即使在夜晚，需要极目远眺才能勉强看见城市的灯光——它们像一条蜿蜒的光蛇，虚弱地伸长它僵直的身体，死气沉沉地卧在我们视觉的最远处。

一条平整的石子路通往我的目的地，盖茨比几乎就要成功地把这里同外面的世界完全隔离开来。我知道此刻功能主义建筑风格正发狂般侵占年轻工程师们的心，但是盖茨比似乎执意希望让黛西看见一座电影布景似的、精致小巧的别墅。我从树影里看到它巨大的白色阳台，以及几艘游艇的边角。

管家在门廊里等着我，我们索然无味地寒暄一阵。他礼貌地问候了我的健康，随即急匆匆地向里面走去。我应该跟上去，但廊侧的花园门口有什么吸引了我的注意力。那是一块木板，被栩栩如生地雕刻成几张叠在一起的羊皮纸。纸上用花体写着：

Where Time would surely forget us, and Sorrow come near us no more.

（在那里岁月会以遗忘我们，而悲哀不再来临。）

但我来不及细想这句话的含义和出处，管家的步调从不远处传来，我便识趣地向里走去。

这房子的内部却出乎意料地阴暗。高处的玻璃窗蒙着灰尘，让透进来的光也带着一种窒息的意味。木地板原先大概很好地保养过，但皮鞋踩在上面带来的生涩触感告诉我，它最后一次被精心对待应该是一年以前了。我感到一阵寒冷，越向里走，空气就越发浑浊。我发现听不见任何除了我和管家之外其他的脚步声，这些曾是我在另一个宅邸的那两个礼拜里听到的最常见的声音。 

不安渐渐浮上我的感知，我走上楼梯，拐角处就是盖茨比的病房和卧室。门一开，一股腐烂水果带来的甜腻气味很快充斥了我的鼻腔。两个菲律宾面孔的仆人坐在床边，他们见到管家和我，无声地站起身。他们几乎和房间的阴暗部分融为一体，我钉在门口，看着这两个影子样的人摆弄床头柜上的几个塑料药瓶。

我知道躺在床上的人就是那气味的来源，但我几乎不敢相信那就是杰伊.盖茨比。他被照顾得很差，或者他刚刚陷入昏迷时残留的一点儿生气在当下终于耗尽，暴露出灰腐的病态来。他的面颊塌陷下去，金发散乱在枕头的褶皱里，从薄被里伸出的手照旧无力地垂落着。他穿着睡袍，领口为了换药的方便敞开。我从被单的起落看他的腰腹和腿，一样是无知觉的。但他仍在呼吸，平缓而单调地。

“他睡了么？”半晌，我问道。

“他没有醒来。”管家回答，他习以为常似地瞥我一眼，似乎为了打消我最后的怀疑，“一直如此，卡拉威先生。”

我请求打开窗户，“这样的空气任谁都不可能康复。”但管家却坚持海风可能夹杂病菌。我只好搬过椅子，坐在距离盖茨比稍远的地方。我不想闻到那股气味。

“那是我们所有的仆人。”管家在两个沉默的菲律宾人离开后这么说道，“西卵的流言传得很快，冬天已经近了。”他询问我要不要茶，我摇头。

“我很抱歉，我的孩子。”他在坐回座位上时忽然展现出一种罕见的慈祥神态，“我是说，如果圣诞节前盖茨比先生不能康复，”他似乎原本想说“苏醒”，“那么我想一切也就这样了。”

一阵恶心传来，紧接着是愤怒。我几乎想从椅子上跳起来揍他的脸——这解释了一切，流言和圣诞节都是幌子！这奸猾的老人，他在一心一意地等着盖茨比归西呢。他遣散了仆人们，如此便能在前一任死去后成为第二个盖茨比......我感到我的肌肉正在抽搐，因为我们就在盖茨比未死的躯体旁说起这些。

“那么，你是他的好友，卡拉威先生。”管家还在继续，“也许你也......”

我猛地站起来，飞快地说了些抱歉的话（我真希望我没说这些）。随即迅速向楼下跑去，楼梯在我的脚下哀鸣着。楼梯末端，那两个影子样的人诧异地望着我。在他们怪异的目光中，我终于模糊地想起不久前看到的那句话来自哪里。我加快脚步，跑出大门，一直狂奔到海边。游艇上的船工睡眼惺忪地向我抬起头，又回到舱里去了。

暮色从四面八方向我压来，近处的海浪隐没在陆地边缘。海水黑沉沉的，泛起不祥的绿光。

我在心里无比清晰地复述出花园里那首诗的其他部分，可能我轻声朗诵了它们，但海风和夜的寒冷撕碎了我的声音。

“......愿我们是浪尖上的一对白鸟......”盖茨比的声音再度响起，连同黛西的笑声，它们持久地盘旋在我耳边，我能想象出他装腔作势好逗乐他的情人的模样。

纽约的光蛇在漆黑的背景下闪烁着，我哭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附：
> 
> 《白鸟》
> 
> 威廉.巴特勒.叶芝
> 
> 亲爱的,但愿我们是浪尖上一双白鸟! 
> 
> 流星尚未陨逝,我们已厌倦了它的闪耀; 
> 
> 天边低悬,晨光里那颗蓝星的幽光 
> 
> 唤醒了你我心中,一缕不死的忧伤. 
> 
> 露湿的百合,玫瑰梦里逸出一丝困倦; 
> 
> 呵,亲爱的,可别梦那流星的闪耀, 
> 
> 也别梦那蓝星的幽光在滴露中低徊: 
> 
> 但愿我们化作浪尖上的白鸟:我和你! 
> 
> 我心头萦绕着无数岛屿和丹南湖滨, 
> 
> 在那里,岁月会将遗忘我们,悲哀不再来临; 
> 
> 转瞬我们将远离玫瑰,百合和星光的侵蚀, 
> 
> 只要我们是双白鸟,亲爱的,出没在浪花里! 
> 
> I would that we were, my beloved, white birds on the foam of the sea!
> 
> We tire of the flame of the meteor, before it can fade and flee;
> 
> And the flame of the blue star of twilight, hung low on the rim of the sky,
> 
> Has awaked in our hearts, my beloved, a sadness that may not die.
> 
> A weariness comes from those dreamers, dew-dabbled, the lily and rose;
> 
> Ah, dream not of them, my beloved, the flame of the meteor that goes,
> 
> Or the flame of the blue star that lingers hung low in the fall of the dew:
> 
> For I would we were changed to white birds on the wandering foam: I and you!
> 
> I am haunted by numberless islands, and many a Danaan shore,
> 
> Where Time would surely forget us, and Sorrow come near us no more;
> 
> Soon far from the rose and the lily and fret of the flames would we be,
> 
> Were we only white birds, my beloved, buoyed out on the foam of the sea!


	3. Chapter 3

3

我在那段时间里，迫切地需要学习、或者从过去的经验里重新捡起一种能力——一种置身事外，不做评判，冷眼旁观的能力。天知道我曾经多么精于此道，我相信我父亲的话，即使在我触犯了他的禁令时也是如此。我努力地试着这样做了：从一些破碎而不知所云的手札里，搜刮出另一个尼克.卡拉威。

我不是一个称职的记录者，或许更不能算一个诚实的人，乔丹隐约在某段令人失望的对话中质疑过这一点。此刻，我盯着打字机上的黄铜按钮，竭力将1922年的秋天美化成一出纯粹的悲喜剧，而我本人躲在幕后目睹被我制造出来的一切。我的记忆本身就充满了谎言，承认这一点真不容易。在耶鲁时，那些冗长漂亮的诗句让我着迷至近乎走火入魔的地步。当23岁的汤姆.布坎南自窗外将一个纸团当做网球丢中我的后脑勺时，我已经娴熟地学会从平淡无奇的生活中寻找神话和传奇的蛛丝马迹。

我想象着无数账单像一场大雨后的落叶一般，湿漉漉地黏在我西卵住处的门廊台阶上。因为某种程度上，我依旧处于我安逸的病假中。有时我觉得，西奈山的护士们怀着她们最仁慈的哀切，向我宣布我的提早康复，是因为实际上我去日无多。这种幼稚而毫无根据的幻想让我冥冥中又离盖茨比近了些，假装我是他的一名旅伴，我们结伴而行，通往更深沉的梦境。

我保持着每隔一段时间就回顾我自己的所作所为，并且独处自省的习惯。我还不太确定我写下的这些文字是否真的会被除了我之外的人看见，因此这让我获得了某种短暂的自由。我有时间去思考关于我自己，而不是像一个真正的写故事的人一样，被他们的主人公们拖累得无所适从。

我不愿意描述盖茨比的状况。

去看望他的第一天，我从海滩上回来后便不假思索地写信给我的父母，请求他们将我在家乡存下的一笔钱以支票的形式寄给我。第二天上午，我像个患了失心疯的人一样在楼梯上同管家爆发了一场争吵。

“我知道您想干什么，”我说道，“您在谋杀。”

“谋杀，卡拉威先生？”管家无声地笑了起来，这笑容让我很不舒服。他指着菲律宾佣人托盘上垂下的绷带，那上面沾满脏污。“您的选词不像是您这样的人会说出来的话。”

他示意我让开一步，我没动。

“您比他还像个孩子。”管家额角的头发在浑浊的光线中闪烁着银色的光辉，我惊异地发觉，在这样肮脏的光晕中，他周身都泛滥着一种圣洁的气息。先前让我不适的笑容被不公正的光修饰得充满悲悯，我知道他语气里的嘲讽已经被同情所替代。他像一尊呼吸的神像一样继续说道：“他的几条‘线路’都断了，卡拉威先生。结算完毕所有仆人的工钱后，他只请得起他们。”他看向那仅有的两位佣人，“他们的账也只能在圣诞节那天画上句号。”

“他的房产呢？还有——”

“我亲爱的孩子，”老管家再次对我使用了这个称呼，他貌似无可奈何地盯着我看了好一会儿。“那是布坎南夫人的，都是她的。”他说，“每一片草叶，先生。”

我感到呼吸困难。“我不明白您的意思。”

“那些都是礼物，他把它们送给了她。”

“所有的？”

“一切。”

管家从呆立着的我身边挤过去，我已经失去了侦测谎言的能力。

......

空气更沉静了，从什么更冷的地方吹来的风整日折磨着这里的窗户，让它们发出婴儿般的呜咽声。我们还在担心褥疮的问题，真正时日无多的人是杰伊.盖茨比。我们帮他翻身，时不时地，像摆弄一个巨大的洋娃娃似地摆弄他。他的枪伤恢复得不错，这算是一个不错的消息。但是那更像是一株植物用新的茎皮包裹了创面，残缺依旧存在，只是不再那么吓人了。

有一天早上我起来时，我发觉自己正在慢慢地忘记盖茨比的声音。他在说起一些单词（尤其当它们以“D”或“T”结尾时）的时候，常夹杂着的古怪腔调正在被我淡忘。似乎我已经彻底习惯了现在的他：生死未卜，一动不动。他躺在一派衰落的辉煌里，躺在叶芝的诗句中，他将永永远远地躺下去，躺下去。这是否可以代表旧日的盖茨比已经死去？他对我的意义已经结束了吗？

我接受这个事实的速度远比我想象得要快很多。我和管家再次就余下的财产做了一番计算，决定还是举办葬礼——盖茨比应该至少拥有一场葬礼，否则我想没人拥有将第一铲土砸在他棺材上的勇气。

我们在第一场雪中辞退了最后的佣人，我目送那两个沉默的影子慢慢消失在雪地里。接下来，我们坐在盖茨比的床边，壁炉的火光映在他的蜡像似的脸上，散发着死亡的光泽。我喝着茶（淡得不可思议），窗玻璃上结着霜花，这让它们看起来像一个个小小的电视屏幕，无一不单调地播放着雪景。管家拨弄着壁炉里的木材，寂静在我们之间蔓延开来。

“我们不能就这样......”我开口道。

“是的，必须等到他没有心跳为止。”管家明白我在说什么，他没看我。

“那如果他一直这样活着呢？”我忍不住强调了“活着”二字。

火焰里添了一块木材。我想这个问题没有人愿意回答。

“他已经死了，先生。”管家柔和地说道，“你知我知。”

又一段沉默。

“我很抱歉。”我在下楼之前低声咕哝了一句。我希望他听见了。

我打定主意要陪伴盖茨比度过最后的时光。我记得很清楚，那一天，我从船夫那儿拿来当天的报纸：中国的一位皇帝结婚庆典的排场如何隆重奢华；在他们的北方，几个国家组建了一个什么联盟；“持久号”船长欧内斯特.沙克尔顿被确认逝世......我突然有一种预感，不分好坏，因为一切看上去都比我上一眼看它们的时候要新得多。我感到那一天从早到晚的空气中都弥散着永恒的力量，这感觉再没出现在我的生命中。如果上帝果真存在，那么他一定在那个时刻注视过我们——我和盖茨比。

太阳升起，升到它能触摸到的最高的穹顶，随后落下。月亮和星光在我们面前铺展开来，管家终于打开了窗户。空气很冷，但是没有大风，窗帘被犹疑地拉扯到窗外。夜色像某种透明的介质，缓慢地流进这个房间。我呼吸着它，经不住伸手去寻找它。我们在这潮湿而不健康的温暖中呆了太久的时间，寒冷反而能治愈我们。

如果说之前的一切都是征兆的话，那么此刻是它最好的灵验时刻。

盖茨比的胸膛起伏着，起初它们如常地上下着，而当星光将我们包裹时，他的呼吸变得短促起来。这真的是死亡吗？我着迷地看着他，这些异常的症状如何为他披上活力的假衣！盖茨比真正地呼吸着，他的喉咙深处发出呼啸的声音，就像将一粒石子丢进一个蜿蜒的深洞时我们能听到的那样。他的嘴唇微微张开，同样进出着气体。我看见上面一层苍白的、结在一起的薄皮因这个动作破开。

管家下楼去寻找蜡烛，而我在他的床边跪了下来。我向一切造物主祈祷，感激他们终于决定了结我朋友的苦难，希望他不再被任何事所苦恼。远处的小教堂里传来唱诗班的歌声，旋律像一层薄纱，同码头附近的雾气缠绕起来，飘到更远的地方。

暖白色的烛光笼罩了盖茨比。

钟声响起，我不甚标准地在胸前画上一个十字。“关上窗户吧，”我边起身边说，“都结束了。”

但是另一个声音——一个陌生的、充满了不属于这个季节的气息的声音——回答了我。

“噢，真冷。”那个声音虚弱而沙哑地说道，“冷极了，old sport。”

这是1922年12月25日。

平安夜的钟声已经响过，这是新的一天，我的朋友，美丽的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前三章均写于四年前，之后的部分（从第四章开始）是新写的。该怎么说呢……欢迎吐槽我断层的风格，哈哈…


	4. Chapter 4

4

你知道有这样的一种时刻，当一切静止而唯有你继续运转。如果你去过那些大工厂，或者看过一些摄影师为那些机器拍摄的纪录片，你就能明白我的意思。

银色的仪器们，巨大地堆叠在一起，每一个轴承都必不可缺，电线盘根错节，它们趾高气扬地占领空间，为不在这件房屋里的人提供种种便利。如果你在银幕面前看得更久一些，你会发现那是一团一团的冰冷内脏。在一个巨大怪物的体内，你仰起头观赏它生命的秘密。你们凝视着彼此，一片血肉望向另一片，彼此互不熟悉，但遵循礼节的打量对方。

有个导演拍摄过关于一个疯癫博士爱上他所制造的机器的故事，或者这其实也是另一个我在什么地方听到的小道消息——这样传出去的故事往往不会被真的搬上银幕，很有趣，因为渐渐每个人都以为自己已经看过了这部很可能尚未出世的电影，哪怕它只出现在耳语和酒醉后不知所云地讨论当中，它被不清醒的词语润色了一遍又一遍，在呕吐和晕眩中完成拍摄与剪辑，最后以千万个不同的版本存在于千万个不同的大脑内。

你如果去问这些人，他们会煞有介事地描述情节，甚至说出一份令人信服的演职人员名单。人们把自己最不受隐藏的幻想投注在这样的事情上，他们将在观赏这部电影时巧遇自己的初恋女友，她抱着一只丑陋的斑点狗，耳朵上的钻石在昏暗的放映厅内闪烁出艰涩的不协调光芒；或者他们会发誓看到自己死去的父亲靠在走廊的拐角抽烟，一个带着口音的放映员助理从后方冲出来激动地同他攀谈；甚至会有人看见盖茨比，我相信这样的情况是存在的。那些去过他宴会的人们，那些从未来探望过他的临时忙碌者，在最原始的道德心中，会有东西促使他们看见盖茨比。也许是他的车停在影院门外——不是“那一辆”，但车漆颜色的选择带着一模一样的气质。也许他最终还是住在那艘传说中绕着长岛航行的船上，而他的屋子从来不属于他自己。也许他想当新的酒神，已经联系过货真价实的巫医，因此不会被真正杀死……诸如此类。

那些在他们生命中失去的人，无论以死亡还是别的什么方式，都在这个莫须有的舞台上得以重生，编织出原本不存在的结局。这部关于爱上机器的电影不存在。然而我意识到，在这之前，盖茨比本人所扮演的，正是这部电影的角色。

人们谈论他，谈论了一遍又一遍，每一遍都带着新的猜测。想倒卖的说盖茨比是个倒卖贩子，想赌博的说盖茨比惯会出老千，不愿出席他可能会出现的葬礼的，说盖茨比的尸体按他的遗愿火化丢进海里，海浪时而还能冲上来一点他受潮的骨灰。关于盖茨比捡回一条命的传言似乎只出现了那一个下午，在那之后，他与死亡漫长的拉锯战，除了管家和那几个语言不通，无法传播更多消息的仆人，以及我之外无人知晓。

盖茨比已死。在那个世界里，这一点取代真相成为常理。这不是那种被登上报纸的死亡——那不是真正的死亡。那种死亡带着黑框和油墨，有肃穆的电报和电话铃声一遍遍来回碾压，有冗长的送葬队伍，甚至有香槟酒。更重要的是那种死亡有眼泪，无论是谁的。那种死亡是一种正统的宣告，一次完整的交代，像演讲中一次等待鼓掌的停顿，让你知道你应该在此处做什么。你有带着黑色手套的女人手指可以握住、拍打。你有哭泣和所有其他的义务。

而盖茨比的死亡则是完全的另一种。它更原始，更寂静，也更孤立无援。他中了弹，因为与一个修车铺的疯子和疯子的老婆扯上关系，没人知道具体是怎么回事，可以问的人不是走了就是死了。他接近疯癫的朋友在那天下午对记者除了一段极度失态的逐客令之外什么都没说。

当一件事从每个角度都无法说得通时，它要么继续被研究，要么直接消失。盖茨比显然是后一种。人的大脑无法承受太久不确定的东西，我在杂志上看到过这样的一篇文章，因为猜测与估量一件事也算是一种累人的权衡，除非你对此毫不在意，仅仅作为谈资去提起它们。于是盖茨比这个名字跟着各种各样的谋杀与私情的其他消息转了几圈，最后消失在游泳池的排水孔里。他也许没有被遗忘，但他的名字和他整个人的意义都被完全抽空，压扁，成为破碎的只言片语，在一次次的重复中失去它们原本代表的、可视可触摸的东西。也许有人会说起他在什么地方看到过一台巧妙的榨汁机器，只要有人在同一个按钮上按两百下，就有两百个橙子心甘情愿地爆炸成一杯饮料。但也仅此而已。

我对这样的发展感到一种无力的愤怒。因为我不知道有什么更好的可能性，关于盖茨比的生或者死。我希望他头顶的那片星空可以给出一个更加偏爱他的回答，因为他并未受到过其他人或者事的偏爱。我不偏爱他，这一点我可以确定。我只是希望在我所有的事情中能够多看他一会，尤其在他如此逼近死亡边缘时。我不知道这样的心态是否能够被称得上是一种卑劣，我是不是我所说的那群混蛋中的一个。但我留了下来，这才是最让我心安的。无论如何，我留了下来，我为他祈祷过。在这场莫名其妙的竞赛中，我似乎不知不觉走上了接近赢家的位置。即使我原先并无此意。

我想表达的那种情感，似乎无论如何都无法呈现在我面前的这张纸上。它不是那场电影的结局，更不是盖茨比的结局。我应当在欺骗这件事情上更加妥当地约束自己，哪怕这对象是我自己。我的病早已痊愈，身上无法找到任何一种不健康的预兆，也许在很久以后这些荒诞的愿望将得以被岁月实现，但挡在我面前的是一段我完全无力扭转和控制的时间。我——盖茨比——这一切。我预备好接纳他的死亡，哪一种都可以，我预备好了悲伤的情绪，它们曾失控地笼罩过我，在刚刚到达这座小岛上，看见那段关于白鸟的诗句时。我甚至哭了，因为完全的不知所措。世界像一个完全陌生的巨物向我压来，我那时坚信我和盖茨比都会被这样碾碎。

然而事实并非如此。

当我为盖茨比祈祷时，我已经不会再为那种恐惧而颤抖。不代表它就此消失，只是我开始习惯，甚至是认同与赞赏它的存在。关于被碾碎的恐惧是一种免费的提醒，像父亲的教诲一样，提醒我注意世界的真相，人们的真相，即使做到后一点已经愈发艰难。

我就是在这样的状态下，允许我自己接受盖茨比的死亡。我可以做到望着他惨白的皮肤，看着他曾经苦心晒黑的部分如何在病榻上褪色，看他脸上的纹路像年久失修的艺术品一样枯萎下去，我看他越久，越无法记忆起来他从前用同一张脸微笑的样子，他的声音也早已被我抛诸脑后，同更多陌生人的声音混杂在一起。

对于这些我全盘接受。我相信假以时日，以最不可思议的方式，我将爱上他的死亡。用远比在他活着时，我所抱有的那种满腹疑窦的好奇要纯粹的诚意。

当时我可以做到凝视那巨大而冰冷的机器内脏而不至于两股战战，我在他的死亡面前无坚不摧，满心虔诚。所以当我在盖茨比的床边起身时，一股前所未有的轻盈降落在我身上。它不同于我和会计部那个女孩的短暂恋情，更与我传闻中的订婚事件扯不上任何关系。它是完全神性的。不需要任何新的许诺和见证，这是我个人的选择——杰伊·盖茨比死去，而我得以完全放松下来，允许我拥抱、品尝然后依恋这个事实。真正的盖茨比将对此一无所知，死亡为他谅解了一切，这也恰好是我所需要的那种宽容。

直到连他死亡的事实也被一并毁坏。

我意识到我几乎照原样地跪了回去，膝盖在地板上撞了一下，但感觉不到疼。我死死地盯着床上的躯体，如果没有更多的声音从那里发出来，我将松一口气。但这个期待再次落空，他的眼皮颤动着想要睁开，这让我觉得他像一个婴儿，需要学习从头做一切事情。

我保持沉默，以及我能做到的极致的安静。此刻是静止的，我也应当是静止的一部分，唯有盖茨比，同死神攀谈一阵股票行情后，看看他的表，认定时间差不多了，于是开始往回走。这个时刻是关于他，而不是关于我的。如果可以，我希望我不用呼吸，这样他那急促的喘气声就能更清晰地传进我的耳内，与他那沙哑的请求一起，撞碎之前所有关于死亡，关于爱与偏爱的空中楼阁。他此刻的挣扎让我的一切准备都变得可笑起来。当我重新站起身，走近床边时，我几乎要开始恨他。

但我最终还是没有。

“现在几点了？”他问。声音里多出一种金属的刮擦感。他自己也对此有所察觉，于是想伸出手去触摸自己的喉咙，紧接着发现这个动作有点困难。但盖茨比好歹睁开了眼睛，极其用力地眨了两下，好像要确认它们确实存在一样。我看着他将视线对焦，盯着天花板不满意地看了几秒钟，随后才转到我身上。眼睛里的血丝让他看起来越来越接近一个活人。“医生走了吗？”

我还是说不出话来。他看着我，似乎花了一会功夫从脑子里找出我是谁。我感谢他此时的缓慢，与他从前那种十分明显的斟字酌句不同，他的迟缓是完全真实的。他来不及掩盖任何东西，甚至于他脱口而出的那两个问题，他自己大概也不知道是为什么而问。在我的注视下，盖茨比的迷茫逐渐褪去，礼仪和教养，或者它们的临时替代品，在他的眼睛后方被重新悬挂起来，就像许久未用的窗帘。生命在窗帘的缝隙中泄漏到空气里，他的心跳搏动，而我不需要凑得足够近也开始相信这个事实。

“已经很晚了。”我最终这样说道。盖茨比听起来对这个回答很满意。他费力地扭头看了一眼窗户，试图探究什么地皱起眉头。我发现我盯着他这个动作迟迟不肯挪开视线——我想念看见那片皮肤再次被下方的肌肉调动着挤紧的样子。

他试图起身，发现这样会牵动伤口时有点新奇地叫了一声，不是关于疼痛的那种。“我没想到。”他对着自己还裹着纱布的胸口发愣，但话语却是为我而服务的——我意识到他在为我解释发生了什么，即使他自己知道得根本没有我知道得多。我把其他的枕头塞到他身后，我们一起艰难地把他挪了起来，让他能坐着说话。他做了个表示感谢的手势，我拉过一把椅子坐下。然后我们都沉默了一会，各自整理自己的认知。

他打了个寒战，我立刻跳起来关上窗户。盖茨比有点惊讶地看着我做这件事，在我困窘地坐回去后，他开口了。

“我睡了很久，是吗？”他小心地说，似乎怕打破什么东西。让我难受的是我清楚这样东西是我，或者说是我的理智。这些话应当由我而不是他来说——关于他的昏迷，他西卵宅邸的下场，他电话另一头的人们，以及我们为他的死亡所做的一切准备。我总认为他在看见天花板时就察觉到了这些，他清楚自己身在何处，也大致能猜出来他为什么会躺在这栋房子里的这张床上。他能看到我疲倦至极的神色，然后推断出我在这里是否也度过了一段绝望的时间。盖茨比在为自己的缺席而愧疚，否则我无法解释他语气中那几乎让我发疯的歉意。那颗子弹为他带来的不仅仅是与死亡的短暂会面，它似乎在他嘴里成了一种麻烦的不便，一种小而不容忽视的阻碍，导致他无法像他往常那样行动，以至于对我照顾不周。

我实在没办法在盖茨比略带抱歉的神色下自如呼吸，所以只是点了点头，然后毫无预兆地重新站起来，扭头跑下楼梯，去做我一开始就应该做的事——告诉管家他不必再寻找蜡烛，以及取消下葬用的防水布的订单。

就这样，我把盖茨比丢在原地。在我的视野之外，他的死亡和火焰的阴影一样跳动着熄灭，而他本人的存在和他歉意的笑容则大声嘲弄着我。


	5. Chapter 5

5

我在楼下呆了很久才重新走上楼梯。

香烟没办法缓解我大脑里冒出来的任何想法。桌上的酒——管家先前拿出来打算用在小小的埋葬仪式之后的一瓶——被我弄开之后又放了回去。

我不想喝酒，或者说这时喝酒仿佛是一种微妙的僭越。既然盖茨比确实从鬼门关那里闲庭信步地走了回来，那么此时饮用为他下葬所准备的酒，就像是突然站在了死神的那一边。

一阵烦躁干扰着我的一切判断。这样说不准确，我像是从由所有的事所组成的水面下突然探出头，时间从我剧烈呼吸的脸上流淌而下，这座小岛上的无垠夜空冲杀进我的眼里。仿佛有什么一直以来都蛮横地灌满了我，撑开了我，像对待一个没什么热情的气球一样，我感到充盈，以及充盈之后那种前所未有的疲惫。

这样的感觉，在我的人生中，似乎仅仅出现过有盖茨比的这么一小段——或者说，在我想到他以及与他有关的事的时候。

这可能就是盖茨比的秘密，关于为什么人们对他趋之若鹜。他可以用他的宴会充盈那些夜晚，用他的花和修剪草坪的工人充盈我的花园。这些都是我们可以切实看到的内容，如果你去翻找西卵村的当地报纸，总能找到一些言辞模糊且激动的报道。

但他成功用他的目光充盈了黛西，那甚至还远远达不到在他眼中对“爱”的标准，我想。他自己可能也无法理解这其中的缘由：你怎么可能仅仅注视着一个姑娘，就能让她陷入不可知的动摇与犹豫之中，并且阻止她往原本既定的那条道路继续行走呢？

乔丹看出了这个，但她也仅仅是说“他望着她的样子，让我一下就记住了他的名字。”

他甚至充盈了汤姆·布坎南。也许不那么明显，但他的存在让汤姆远比后者表现出来的要担心很多。汤姆身上还留存着他从大学时代，很可能是更更早的时候就已经惯用的一套看待他自己和这个世界的模式，这种模式很难改变，因为对于汤姆来说它们往往是十分有效的。而当我第一次去他们在东卵的宅邸做客时，汤姆谈起有色人种的威胁，他的担忧被层层包裹在他的态度和故作认真的语气之下。那不是关于任何真正其他种族的威胁，我可以肯定这一点。那是关于这个世界反过来对汤姆·布坎南那套模式的威胁。他不能忍受当他坐在自己家的餐厅里时，某个他看不见的地方正在脱离他思维中的掌控，哪怕他对于那变化毫无了解。

盖茨比就是那个变化。他迫使汤姆更频繁地查看黛西，即使是满腔怒火、极度不耐烦的情况下。我从不认为他真正嫉妒过盖茨比，在黛西的问题上。盖茨比对他而言，似乎就像一阵因为太久不小心所以得上的风寒，他的婚姻与生活不会被这种小小的疾病影响健康，甚至这疾病本身就只是为了引起他的关注——从更虚无，更遥远的东西，比如有色人种，比如这个世界究竟是否按照他的理解在运行与旋转，到更切实，更近在眼前的，比如他的妻子。汤姆的注意力如他所愿地被转移了，也许盖茨比之后，他再也不会往那片让他恐惧过的深空投去一瞥。

我坐在楼梯上，试图想象汤姆·布坎南的世界。在一层薄薄的天花板之上，躺着杰伊·盖茨比，一位正在或者已经被忘记了的人。那人身上有一种令人惧怕的原始气息，这气息让汤姆从第一面就断定，盖茨比身上必定有什么问题。在他那套模式中的问题。而汤姆当然是对的，他的模式不允许他把自己放在任何一个与错误搭边的地方。黛西大概也已经被这个模式所收纳进去，就像一块花纹雅致的小方巾被收进装饰粗野的特大抽屉里。

盖茨比在呼吸，被他的管家像对待一个活人一样照料，他很快就能吃进去更多日常的食物，他将可以下床行走，他的伤口会愈合成一个新的故事，他会走出这栋房子，曾经向我压下来的夜空也会向他压下来，而他实在不是那种会哭泣的类型。然后他会走得更远，因为他可以这么做。他会走得更远，远到——

“卡拉威先生！”

管家从楼梯顶上的栏杆后面探出头，示意我上去。让我惊奇的是他看起来完全没什么变化，似乎盖茨比是死是活，他都有一套完备的方案等着去实施。也许在他的世界里，埋葬雇主和照顾复生的雇主是同一回事。一个并不比另一个困难多少。

就在我即将被关于耶稣基督的联想占据思维时，盖茨比不太大的声音像滚落的儿童玩具一样，从管家身后传来。

“卡拉威先生。”他呼唤道，紧接着几乎可见地犹豫了一下。“尼克，你方便上来一下吗？”

我边上楼边感到一阵好笑。他话语中被刻意强调过的礼貌几乎毫无损耗地再次出现，就像他从未生疏过——这倒是也十分准确，那些措辞一直存在于他紧皱的眉头之后，被他的昏迷冻在冰柜里。此刻他正用他的思维敲碎那些薄脆的冰壳，将那些繁文缛节悉数取出，捧在手心吹一口气，再一样样递交给我。

并且，我怀疑，那“尼克”的把戏，是跟黛西学的。

盖茨比正在用一块餐巾擦嘴，而显然他似乎只是喝了几口水。管家引我上去后就重新下了楼，于是房间里再次只剩下我和他两个人。

窗户重新开了一条妥当的小缝，没有窗帘被扯出去，也没有寒风挤进来。我坐在盖茨比床边的那把椅子上，越来越为我不久之前夺门而出的行径感到羞愧。但盖茨比打破了沉默，以一种东道主的语气。

“我需要和你谈谈。”他开口道。“关于很多事，尼克。首先，我在西卵的那处房产，刚才我已经询问过，在那件事之后你们就和我一块搬了过来，是这样吗？”

他说这些的时候若有所思地看着我。一缕头发垂到额前，他歉意地笑笑，用拇指把它别了回去。

那种幻觉般的因素在我眼中只再次明显起来，不是我的错觉，是盖茨比在试图将不属于这个季节，这个时间的东西散发到空气里，并且希望我能够接受它。当他说起“那件事”，说起“和我一块搬了过来”时，语气庄重而轻快，就好像真的只是那么回事，不存在什么仆人连夜逃了个精光，什么生死边缘的挣扎，什么被媒体包围到不得不秘密转移的过程。

他想营造出一种心知肚明的亲密气氛。

我咬钩了。

“是的。”我说。“我没有完全陪着你，你知道。”这句补充看起来有点多余，我一出口就后悔了。但盖茨比用同样郑重其事的态度点了点头，于是我咽下一句还没想出来的俏皮话。

“有点麻烦。”他最终总结道。“房产和生意，啊，还有我的几支股票……”他抬起一只手，在句末向我示意，表示他还记得我做的是债券生意。“需要安排的事情太多了，old sport，我可能需要你的帮助。”他略微低下头，有点生硬地恳求道。

在他瞳仁里的深色区域，我看见自己举起双手，表示听凭调遣。

“电话在楼下。”我说，“如果你需要，我可以让管家接线上来。到处走动对现在的你来说不是一个很好的选择。”

“不，别。”他急促地打断了我。然后好像因为这个举动而不小心暴露了什么他所恐惧的东西，紧接着解释。“事情很多，尼克。但那都只是……我自己的一点麻烦事。会有更好的时机处理他们的，你肯定明白这个。”盖茨比的声音低了下去，他又重复了一遍自己的说辞。“更好的时机——坐下来吧，把椅子挪近一些。”

我照做了。并且有些担心他的神智。

“如果你想知道的话，”我说，“我可以给你读报纸。”

盖茨比不赞同地看了我一眼。“你不能总是这样。”他说，配合着摇了摇头。“你不该总是问我想做什么，卡拉威先生。我知道这个因为我专门雇了人来问我这些问题，而你不是其中之一。”

很难说你现在能不能继续雇下去了。我在心里回答。

“我们可以讨论一下我们春天的时候上哪里度假。”他来了兴致，夏日晒痕褪去的手拍拍床垫。“你有什么想法吗？我记得你在市中心工作，所以郊外是更好的选择，当然，我们应该避开像西卵那样的地方。”他停顿了一下。“我想你都已经看够那里了，是吗？”

“看够什么？”我紧张了起来。

“风景。”他理所当然地答道。“你看够那里的风景了，对吧？”

我看着他，好一会没说出话来。眼下的场景中好像有什么不对，有什么不和谐的因素在我们看不见的地方搏动着生长，我感到一股怪异，可一时又说不上来究竟哪里出了问题。

“可能吧，我想。”我含糊地答道。“但我没有退掉那里的房子。和你比邻的那栋。”还能有哪栋？

盖茨比坐直了身体。“没有人来找你的麻烦吧？”他忧心地问道，好像很懊悔刚刚才意识到这个问题。

“后来我病了。”我简单地回答。“如果这能算麻烦的话。”我意识到我好像在向他邀功。瞧，你几乎死去，而我也病了，我们还算有点共同话题。我不喜欢我自己这么做。

“天很冷。”他表示理解。

然后我们都沉默下来，直到他重新开口。我不知道盖茨比的想法究竟如何，但我自己并不为这样的沉默而烦躁。这与他昏迷时我所面对的那种沉默不同，这沉默中包含了两个活人，且安静是更加自由的选择，而不是单一的安静本身。

“告诉我一些你自己的事。”他要求道。“生意怎么样？”

我看着他，之前的那种怪异感在房间的空旷区域里膨胀着，我感受到这些，心里窝火起来。

“你也不能这样。”我结结巴巴地开口。“你不能……复活然后假装这些，假装什么都没发生过。”我停了下来，想在更失礼之前刹住车，但盖茨比仍然看着我，不像有任何被激怒的样子，于是我继续。

“你没有雇我。”我说。“而我也没有受邀参加这里的任何东西。”我比划了一下这个房间。“你不用试图让我觉得舒适。我只是——在这里。就是这样。”

“就是这样？”他小声重复一遍我的话。

“就是这样。”

我说完话，发现自己呼吸的声音很明显，脸上也发烫，但心里感到一阵轻松。在那个气温更高的夜晚，我对站在花园里的盖茨比说过一句类似的。他们都是一群混蛋。我想我是这么说的。他们那帮人加起来都比不上你。

我希望那是一句赞美，但我本可以说得更漂亮一些。如果盖茨比没有醒来，那么那就是我对他说过的唯一一句偏袒的话了。我甚至没意识到这违背了父亲告诉我的原则，只想着如何才能将这句话说得更好。此刻我也在想同样的问题，可惜我的说法总是差强人意。所幸我相信盖茨比完全能理解这个。

“唔，我明白。”他沉吟片刻，又露出那种亲密的神色来。“事实上，我只是想看看你，卡拉威先生。我的管家说你很在意我的健康。”他庄严地伸出一只手。“我想告诉你我很感谢这个，如果以后——”

我握住他的手，掐断他剩下的话。刚才那番发言使我在盖茨比面前愈发胆大。他有点意外地看了一眼我握住他的手，而我只觉得我握住了几根酥软脆弱的东西，那是他的手指。

“叫我的管家上来吧，尼克。”他说。在我转身时又补充道。“谢谢你。”

他们在楼上压低声音谈了很久，我开始喝那瓶酒。一种欢欣的放松感告诉我盖茨比不会介意这个，而且当他可以下床走动，他也会劝我喝下更多——他自己则一如既往，滴酒不沾。

“我会好起来的。”我隐约听到盖茨比再三强调，但管家似乎反驳了什么。酒精使我关心的东西变少。再后来，我打算去沙发上睡一会，然后就直接睡着了。那可能是我睡得最香的一觉。


	6. Chapter 6

6

那时圣诞节的假期已经过去了好几天，这意味着我理应在以我磨洋工能力的极限范围之内，想办法回到办公室继续扮演我的角色。

我应该继续用那台电话打磨我的腮帮子和颧骨，直到它们和其他做这一行的年轻人们一样发亮。食堂里那个偏远但干净的位置总会被别人抢走，哪怕我每次看到它，都觉得它是在等我走过去占有那片空间，期待我在它那里安置我的体重和一脑袋的债券推销词。

会计部的年轻姑娘们倒是不用再怎么躲避，距离那次短暂的恋情已经过去很久，而我听说她已经找了个新目标，也许也是做这一行的。有一些年轻女孩在休息室里说，她们永远只找做同一种工作的男人做丈夫，无论那种工作是什么。因为即使恋情告吹，也总是能积攒更多经验，而如果面对换了一种工作的男人，一切就又要从头开始。

而在这个标准下，我无疑已经在办公室里那张桌子后面以外的地方浪费了太多时间。即便如此，我还是又拖延了一个晚上，亲眼看着盖茨比睡下后，连夜乘着一艘小艇离开了那个小岛。

不过离开前我和他简单说了一下情况。在晚餐之后，我告诉他我必须回去工作。

盖茨比很惊讶地看了我一会。“我以为你特地请了假。”他将这句话脱口而出，紧接着意识到这么讲似乎有点无礼。“我是说，否则你不可能在这里逗留那么久。”

管家把我们面前的盘子挪走，这给了我一点思考的时间。盖茨比醒来后恢复得很快，第二天就下了床，我在楼下听见他在地板上拖曳沉重的脚步声。从床边到房间的另一个角落，然后再一点点挪回来。

家具在他的必经之路上充当一个个学步的扶手。我又想起那天看到他即将醒来时颤动的眼皮，他的眼珠在被遮盖的黑暗中迷茫地来回滚动，这如何让我想起一个新生儿的反应。

也许这真的是一种复生，盖茨比在这栋他从未送出去的巨大礼物中蹒跚学步，他过去的幻想和妄念将他层层包裹，直到他自己成为这礼物的一部分，而收件人也由原来那个特定的、女性的名字，改为“未来”或者“时间”。

但此时引发我思索的并不是这些浑然天成的隐喻。上天作证，我早就不写社论了。让我惊讶的是，我发现盖茨比理所当然地认为我会更长久地陪伴他，更准确地说，他似乎有点别无选择地依靠了我，而以为我也会对他做同样的事。仿佛我们之间的几次对话已经将我们勾结在一起，哪怕那个共谋的具体内容还不明确，这样的关系已经被建立了起来。

而我无疑让他失望了。因为紧接着他开始谈起纽约南部的天气，绞尽脑汁地为我推荐了几家他“有点关系”的俱乐部。我十分怀疑我在下班后是否还有精力往这些地方跑，但还是要了支笔，把它们写在了纸巾上。

盖茨比满意地看着我做这些，我们谁都没有再提过请不请假的事。

我特地离开得很早，大概太阳刚刚升起不久，就只身前往小岛的码头。因为时间充裕，我就绕得远了一些，经过廊侧的那个小花园，从那几行诗句中走过。之前看到这些文字的震撼似乎已经是上个世纪的事，远比我的一切记忆都要遥远。花园很久没有被任何人修整过，又正值隆冬，尽是枯枝败叶，空气里有一股潮湿寒冷的味道。

盖茨比应该会后悔他建造了这个地方，我想。他在带着黛西踏进他家的大门后就开始后悔——不是为这些付出本身，当然。他做这些，每一砖每一瓦都心甘情愿。盖茨比会为他自己走错了方向而后悔。因为这些景色，我目及的一切，不会比其他的任何东西更让黛西感到开心。它们只是另一场宴会，另一柜衬衫。她会以我们所公认的，最美的方式发出赞叹，然后再无其他。

但盖茨比不这样看待这里。这不仅仅是讨得任何人欢心的几块木板堆叠而成的产物。他在这里曾经悄悄地、小心地安放下了他的未来，而她也在他的未来里。实际上，她一直都在，只是直到那时他才万分谨慎地把她从自己脑中那个辉煌的角落里请出来，然后安置在这几行诗句里。而这样的错位总是一而再，再而三。最终等盖茨比发现黛西完全不属于这一切——包括他的未来——时，这里就成了一个关于人生幻梦的坟场。

我穿过小径，转弯拐上石子路时，发现有人站在房子的窗口，往我的方向看。

盖茨比穿着晨袍站在那里。我猜测他大概一夜没睡，因为头发和晚餐时一样整齐。他不能长久地站立，两只手用力撑在窗台上，肤色比大理石好不了太多。

我确定他注视着我，而不是别的什么地方。看到我察觉了他的目光，他放松地笑了笑。我看到他的嘴唇张开，吐露出一个什么词。他重复了好几遍，确保我能够听见。

“再见。”他说。“再见。”

我冲他点点头，然后拐过弯离开。有什么告诉我他仍然在看，但我没有回头确认。

在船上，我想起我见到盖茨比的第一个晚上。他独自站在那里，似乎等待着什么，而在我犹豫我是否应该过去打个招呼的时候，他伸出手去，触摸对岸的绿色光点。这动作让我决定不再打扰那一刻。

不知为什么，这两个场景总在我眼前以近乎平行的方式出现，盖茨比的目光成为其中唯一串联的共性。他永远看向一样固定的东西，让视线成为他自己的锚索，哪怕黑沉的水面从未真正引起他的恐惧。

这是他第一次看向我。我边穿行在清晨的高楼之间边想道。报刊亭还没有开门，这几天在岛上我什么报纸都没读。休息时恐怕一句话都接不上。工作的环境已经吞下了我，而我总时不时想起盖茨比站在窗台后面的样子。就像一种小小的逃避。

当然，盖茨比并未对我伸出手，也和我没有任何广义层面里称得上深入的交际。只是我恰好在很多事情发生时，距离他近一些而已。不知道他是不是这样认为。我是他患难时留下的一个不太熟的朋友，很快就会被其他的声音淹没、冲淡。坐在办公室里让我的脑筋重新转动起来，能够用分析数据的态度去面对盖茨比的目光。

他袒露出的那点有限的脆弱，不足以建立一段真正称得上完全稳固的友谊。盖茨比无法控制这样的事，也可能完全不能理解——他之前从来没有在意过维护生意之外的友谊关系。毕竟这一切都只是为了同一个女人。而在周围的一切如同退潮一样消失，留下嶙峋的海滩和礁石，他将感到前所未有的迷茫。

我认为这是他对我的那点感情的全部——迷茫。我们之间没有金钱。而他在这层关系之外唯一了解的只有几乎算不上真实的爱情。那天晚上那番关于他没有雇我的话似乎对盖茨比造成了一定程度上的冲击。

他到底拿不准该对我怎么办了，我猜。

像我最开始说过的那样，他确实是我鄙夷的那类人。得到这个结论之后，我喝了点咖啡，开始工作。

那栋西卵的房子我确实没有退掉，但也没有再住在那里。临近冬天的一两个月，我和一个儿科医生在离正诚信托公司更近的地方合租了一套公寓。早起对我来说不是一件难事，但只要能逃离西卵，我不介意听我的室友谈论他的手被哪个小孩咬了一口。

大约是在我离开小岛后的一个星期，一天我回到公寓时，那医生告诉我有个电话曾找过我。“我好像在哪里听过那个名字。”他这么说。我立刻明白过来电话那一头是谁。

“不用想起来他的名字。”我安抚地说，“他找我什么事？”

医生困惑地看了一眼沉默的电话，好像盖茨比还在那头听似的。“他说他向你问好。”他顿了一下，好像觉得这个回答有点贫瘠，但最后无奈地摊了摊手。“没啦。”

这通电话让我有点不安。但我最终没有再拨回去，像这样的电话很难让人想出回拨的理由，更多是因为我第一次开始烦躁我并非独处的事实。我不想在医生在的场合给盖茨比打电话。

第二天傍晚临近下班的时候，我刚吃完饭回到桌前，想整理完今天的行情再回公寓。办公室的电话响了起来。清洁工听到铃声时向我的方向看了看。我接通电话。

“卡拉威先生。”是盖茨比的管家。他听起来似乎不在一个很安静的地方。“我要离开了，我想您会希望知道这个。”

我完全没有反应过来。“什么意思？”

“我要离开了。”他重复道。“盖茨比先生解雇了我。”

“什么时候的事？”我不知为什么踢了一下桌角，转椅滑出去一小段距离，电话线绷紧了。

“今天上午。”我突然发现他的声音听上去很老。

我没忍住发问。“为什么？”

管家好像没想到我会问这个问题，他在那头沉默了一会。“这是盖茨比先生的选择。”就在我又要追问的时候，他补充道。“他恢复得不错，可以慢慢地出门走走了。”

“他没有仆人。”

“哦，他只是没有我。”管家笑了。我不确定是不是应该跟着笑。“盖茨比先生不认为自己需要更多照顾。他希望，”他停顿了一下，“他希望能独处一段时间，不被打扰。”

曾经在盖茨比的卧室中感觉到的那种怪异再次升腾起来，聚集在我的胃部。“他给我打过电话。”我艰难地说。

“他不怎么打电话。”管家说道。“不像以前那么多了。况且，电话在楼下。”

“我想也是。”我不打算告诉管家我没接到盖茨比的电话的事。

他沉默了一会。就在我开始想怎么挂电话的时候，管家开口了。“但他仍然信任您，卡拉威先生。以前也是这样。”

“我很感激。”我低声说。

“您现在是他最信任的人，您能明白我的意思吗？”管家的语气有点急促。“尽管他希望不被打扰。”

他将最后几个词说得很慢。在那几秒之内，这句话中仿佛有一道惨白的闪电击中了我。它让我从座位上弹起来，没挂断的电话悬在桌沿，抓起外套和帽子就冲进了电梯。

我不记得上次在城里疯跑是在什么时候了。不是在儿童时代就是大学时的马拉松。空气在我远不如机械装置功效的肺里进进出出。人群以及碰撞。我大概撞到了什么人，但当你用触觉而不是视觉去看这个世界，一切都变得古怪和亲近起来。我不认为我需要为我那晚任何的鲁莽行为道歉。我也的确没有这么做。当我几乎把自己摔在那座小岛的简易码头上，紧接着又爬起来跌跌撞撞地冲向盖茨比的房子时，我心中毫无歉意。

房子外看不见里面的光，但现在远远还没有到睡觉的时候。海的另一边仍然可以看见铺叠在水面上的城市灯光。它们无声地包拢了这片黑暗。我没有敲门就直接撞了进去——门也并未上锁，这让我几乎要喘不过气来。

你不能这么干。我听见我自己不出声地说。你不能在死亡那里得到特权然后又把它丢到一边，你不能妄想去做死神没对你做过的事。你不能。你不能为了她去做这个。你和你这样的人，唯独不能为了她那样的人去做这个。

我当时应该说了更多，说话让我能在那样的黑暗中行走，并且打开一扇扇房门检查。但到了最后我已经不记得我嘴里究竟在说什么，我只是发出一些声音，把完全不相关的内容贴在一起，希望能被另一个人打断。

我在二楼一间窄小的隔间里找到了有呼吸有心跳的盖茨比。他一脸被撞破了什么事的表情看着我。我猛然打开电灯，发现他穿得很整齐。

“啊，你。我以为我再也见不到你了。”他用玩笑的语气说。

盖茨比伸手挡了一下突然充满室内的光，那只手里捏着一只漂亮的打火机。“晚上好，你从哪里过来的？”

“城里。”我四下打量，相信自己看起来一定很糟糕。我花了很大的力气才不至于直接叫喊起来。“你在干嘛？”

“我在——”他为难地看看我，像是希望我能把这个问题收回去。但我盯着他。最终盖茨比只好妥协。

“我在做一些考虑。”他含混地回答。

“什么样的考虑？”我提问的声音变大了。

盖茨比向我走过来，他伸出一只手，示意我和他换一个房间讨论这个问题。但我没有理睬。也许我态度中过于明显的怒气吓到了他，他又退了回去，靠在墙上。

“是这栋房子的问题。”他艰涩地开口。“我想……处理掉它。用不太平常的方式。”

顺着他的目光，我看见窗帘上有几个烧出来的洞。其中一个还在冒烟，我走过去扑灭它，盖茨比也来帮忙，我们险些把整块窗帘都扯下来。

“连带着你自己一起？”我喘着气问道。

盖茨比怔了一会才明白我的意思。“不，当然不。”他轻快迅速地回答，向我递来一个希望得到信任的眼神。“我没有那么长远的打算，卡拉威先生。况且我还没有好全。”他指指自己的胸口。

“但你穿了正装。”我指出。

他摸了摸他自己的领结。“告别是应该正式一点。”他说。“我买下这里有段日子了。”

盖茨比走过我身边将门打开得更大，这次我没有无视他的暗示。我们在走廊上无声地走了一段之后，他终于想好了说辞。

“我原本买下这里不是为了做这些。”他说。“当然，无论什么情况下，尼克，我欢迎你。但这不是这座岛的用处。”

它的用处是黛西。我没把这句话说出口。

“我本来想……投资一些别的东西。”他选了个模棱两可的词。“我想在这里停止，你明白吗？如果一切顺利的话，我会搬到这里，然后是其他地方。日子会和现在完全不同。”

“养老。”我总结道。

盖茨比没有回应，他再次沉浸在自己的思绪里。我们走下楼，走进那座花园。他时不时需要搀扶着我。

“我没有理由留下它，old sport。”他悲伤地表示。“它不能被我——我一个人所拥有。我不想每天躺在这里，然后……”

“接不到任何电话。”出于同情，我帮他想了个好听的补充。“我没接到你的电话，当时你有什么事找我吗？”

“哦，关于那个。”他不太用力地笑了一下。“我想起其中一家俱乐部被我记错了。我不希望你去的时候闹笑话，尼克。”

我又一次说不出话来。我们在石凳上坐下，静静呼吸夜晚的空气。盖茨比搀扶着我胳膊的手仍然没有松开，我能感受到隔着布料传来虚弱的力度。

“但这里很美。你挑选了很久。”我最终说道。“它的价值不应该由那些事决定。你想怎么对待它都可以。”

他仔细看了我一会。“你觉得它很美吗？”他低声确认道。

我点了点头。

“每一方面？你看过花园后面的池塘吗？我让人种了一批东西，现在应该全死了。”他面露惭色。

“每一方面。”

“不错。”他好像突然高兴起来。紧接着他抓住我的手用力握了握。

“那么它是你的了。”他说。


	7. Chapter 7

7

宣布完这个决定之后，盖茨比热切地注视着我的脸。

这种热切让我觉得他在有意等待着什么，而他的等待引起了我的警觉。因此，对于他慷慨赠礼的惊诧没有在我的思维中逗留太久。相反，那股烦躁再度袭来。

我发觉我可能知道他在期待我做出什么样的回应——我应该瞪大眼睛，断断续续地说一些谦辞，最好再往后退一些，给他进一步游说我留出物理空间。我会像一个正常人一样手足无措地面对这种突如其来的馈赠，然后在泰山压顶的狂喜中语无伦次。这是应该发生的事，但还不是盖茨比等待的全部。

盖茨比等待的是一种勉强可以等价的替换。他一旦认定这里是他为什么人准备的一份礼物，那么这一点就不会改变。他每落一子就将棋焊在棋盘上。而黛西的离去迫使这份礼物涵盖了一份他仅凭一己之力无法抹去的空缺，就像手持一支暴跌的股票，他急着把它抛出去。如果原先那些凑在他耳边低语的感激之词，那些挂在他粉红色西装肩膀上的白嫩胳膊注定不会出现，那么一个每天朝九晚五的邻居的脸总也可以对付着看过去。

他想用我的震惊与随之而来的愧怍去替换他没得到的，黛西的那一份。

就这一点，我不会让他如愿。

“你不能这样做。”我开口时还是顾忌了礼节，无论被他那种期待的目光冒犯得多厉害。我的态度过于平静，因此盖茨比视线中的热度也随之降温。我努力将语气调整到一个更合适的态度上，就像叙述某件常理一样继续说。

“我不需要——我不想要它。”

盖茨比像中弹一样瑟缩了一下。疑惑取代了他还没来得及表现出的不满。

“为什么？你刚才还认为这里很美。”

我认真地看了他一会，发现他受伤的表情名副其实。

“我现在也仍然这么想。”我安抚道。“但我不需要它，哪怕它是我见过最美的房子。”我没有撒谎。

盖茨比的疑惑转成了不可思议。“最美的房子？”他看看我，又转过去看看他自己的房子。“别太早这么讲，卡拉威先生。你看，我后来陆陆续续买了其他几栋，这是离纽约最近的。如果你打算之后辞掉工作，或者不想被打扰，我可以打几个电话问问——你对苹果园有什么看法？”

我又一次想笑出来。这段对话如果提早几个月，如果他在他西卵的那座宅邸里问起这个，那么一整桌的人都会躲避爆炸一般往四面八方仰去。人们逃开好事的能力就像避开坏事的能力一样强。但如果他们不打算深究盖茨比的行为，那么当机立断地点头是更好的选择。他们会接受这个礼物，就像那些女宾们接受他寄去的裙子。

“你自己说过了，盖茨比先生。”我说。“关于这座岛的用处。它不全是为你自己准备的，对吧？”

我发觉我说话的语气像一个疲惫的儿童护工，这也许是我那位新室友的潜移默化。

“那么它更不是为了我，或者随便什么人而准备的。”我放慢了语速告诉他。“你把它丢给我，就像把它丢给你的打火机一样蠢。”

在盖茨比的脸上，我能清晰地看见我这番话对他产生的效果。一时间，他显得有点尴尬。不是被拒绝的那一种，而是我似乎说中了什么他原本没想到，但一直存在的东西。

“你在说……”他仔细地梳理起来，同时目不转睛地看着我，好确认他自己的话。“我应该留着它？”

“那是你自己的决定。”

他在我身边沉默了。就像舞台魔术常用的那块方巾一样，它所遮盖的那样物品在观众的视野中缓慢消失，于是那雪白的布料也就一起干瘪下去，瘫软在桌面上。

一阵风不大地刮起来，盖茨比又打了个寒战，我打算扶着他起身，但他使出比之前大许多的力气，将我给拽了回去。

“但我已经决定好了。”他蛮横地说道。我感到一阵有趣，因为我在这蛮横中多多少少看到了一些汤姆·布坎南的影子。难说这态度和语气是不是真的来自他。盖茨比自己大概也注意不到。

“你不应该这样怀疑我，尼克。你认为我只是不想要这里了，是吗？我打算‘丢’了它，不管是丢向火还是丢向你。”他激动起来，连着做了几个加强语气的手势。“你认为这两者是一样的吗？当然不！我一定哪里弄错了，才给你这样的印象。我挑选礼物，不是挑选垃圾。我在意我会把它送给谁，这一点不会因为任何事而改变。而当我打算把它送给你——”

他在石凳上费劲地半转过身来，一只手臂搭在冰冷的靠背上。“——那就说明我认为你值得这个。你可以认为它不够美，卡拉威先生，这一点我可以做点什么去改变，但你不能说我在扔一样我自己不想要的东西给你，只因为它没按照我计划的那样运行。”

我被他这串连珠炮一样的流利发言震得目瞪口呆。盖茨比说完以后，有点脱力地喘着气。我坐过去一些，好让他把一部分体重靠到我身上。他推拒地挪开目光，我只好作罢。

“花园可以修整一下。”我妥协地开口。“也许修整一下草坪。”

盖茨比读懂了我话中包含的那件事，他没花多久就重新露出一个笑容。“我觉得草坪很好。”他用鞋尖踢了踢地面，那里一片荒芜，只有枯草发出干涩的摩擦声。

“如果我还是拒绝呢？”我不死心地问道。

“那我就只好烧了它。”盖茨比回答，我看不出他是不是认真的。似乎是为了让我放宽心，他补充道。“毕竟我连衣服都已经穿好了。”

夜晚更冷了一些，我们总算从石凳上起身。我搀扶着他往外走，感到他的脚步更平稳了一些。

“你为什么要解雇他？”我忍不住开口。

盖茨比明白过来我在说谁。“他是怎么和你说的？”他扭过头来，专注地看着我。

“你不想被打扰。”我简单地回答。

他笑了一下。“是这样没错。不过我说的是，他做得足够多了。”

我点点头，表示同意。他继续说。

“我们没办法预料到这样的意外，卡拉威先生。而在这种情况下，我不应该要求任何……”他又露出那种斟字酌句的表情，我发现我几乎要习惯他这样了。“……任何偏袒。来自任何人的，尤其是你。我以为你也这么想，所以你才……”

他中止了没说完的话，带着点不确定的情绪，匆匆看我一眼。

“你真的以为我不会再回来了。”我想起他在那个隔间里对我说的第一句话来。

盖茨比窘迫地点了点头。

我没办法对这个感到愤怒。因为他是对的。哪怕他之前所有的决策都像浮云一样落不到地面上，这句话中的每个字都是正确的。我也许不至于从此不再去盖茨比所在的这个小岛，但长期拜访绝对不是我当时的想法。

我当然有我的工作，和以前一样，空闲的时间里被黛西和汤姆，后来更多的是乔丹所打断，充满。在这件事之后我的打算是慢慢疏远他们，避免被他们的某种共同气质所影响。而在盖茨比身上，我也看到了与他们不同的人在这个群体中的归宿。这归宿使我害怕。在此时，当我同盖茨比一起散步时，那种恐惧仍然笼罩着我。

除此之外，我其实不用太多地拉开距离，因为他们会比我逃得更快，更彻底。我知道我可能再也见不到黛西了。这个认知没对我的思维产生什么震动。

而麻烦的事就在于这里。盖茨比难得做出了一个正确的判断，但他此刻将这件事告诉我的目的在于——他希望我可以否认这个可能性。他希望我对他说我从没有这样打算过，我从没想过一走了之，和整个世界一起，把他和他的小岛忘个一干二净。

我突然想到另一种可能。也许那通管家打给我的电话是他雇主的最后一个要求。盖茨比用他的死亡引诱我过来，然后再将我脚下的这片土地整个塞给我。目的是确保当我再次离开这里时，我无法从此真正消失在他的视野里。

他知道我和那些人微妙的不同之处——我会因为愧疚而不断回头。

想到这里，我忍不住扭头望他一眼。这计划当中透露出的那种孩童般的坦诚和偏执，让人很难产生任何恶感和恨意。因此，我没有否认他的说法，而是抱以沉默——我能做到的最大的仁慈。

我们走到花园的入口处，站在那几行诗句面前。

“在那里，岁月会以遗忘我们，而悲哀不再来临。”他咕哝着念了一句。我想起在之前我曾幻听过他的声音读这首诗，惊讶地发现两者之间的不同。也许那声音属于夏日，而此刻的盖茨比只是看见了这些，然后念出来而已。很难说哪一种更加真实一些。

“你为什么选了这个？”我指指那块牌子。“我不认识任何人会在花园门口雕刻情诗。”

“有什么问题吗？”盖茨比紧张起来。“我让人选的，你知道。我雇了一些工程师，其中一个表示他可以找人做一块这样的牌子。很多人都读诗，对吧？”

看来这些人不包括你自己。我心想。

“它很恰当。”我说。“我以为这是你选的。”

“我选了很多。”他走上前去，伸手拂去那块牌子上湿黏的落叶。“这只是其中一块，old sport。”他用手指沿着前面几个字母的刻痕展示性地走了一圈。“这其实是一个很关键的问题，你想过吗？关于当你将你的客人邀请过来时，你希望他们看见的是什么。这个问题让我苦恼了很久。”盖茨比突兀地顿了一下，他的喉结滚动，好像咽下去了几个单词。“……总之，我那时认为几乎所有的诗句被念出来时都是美的。而后来我又意识到，这个选择似乎不应该由我来做。”

我安静地听着。这是盖茨比鲜少的多话时刻。我不需要插话的原因之一，也是我知道他刻意省略掉的部分是什么。我知道他是怎样选择这些诗句的——他本人并不具有相应的审美情趣，而把这个交给工程师则显得他对这件事极不重视，那对于一件礼物来说，远比一切都致命。

所以他唯一剩下的原则只有一条，那就是他想象黛西用她的声音读出每一个单词，然后用脑中她的朗读来衡量眼前的一切。而对于盖茨比来说，最大的问题在于，当黛西开始说话，任何语言都成为诗句，而诗句本身则失去意义。

“应该把它交给客人。”盖茨比还在继续。“也许每个人都有他们最喜欢的那句，然后我们会把它们编好号放在地下室里，等到新的客人到来，我们就换上他们的那一句。”

“就像他们自己的广告牌。”我心不在焉地回应道。

“完全正确。”他心情不错地拍了拍手上的灰。“如果有那一天，我会让你先选的。”

我突然意识到了什么。“你不能住在这里了，是吗？”我停下了脚步，他也被迫停了下来。

“当然。”盖茨比确认道。“我说过，我不能呆在这里。一个人。”他强调了最后一个词，又开始露出期待的目光。

哦，不可能。我干巴巴地想道，决定假装听不懂他一时兴起的暗示。

“你打算搬到哪里去？”

果然，盖茨比愣了一下，接着我看见热情在他脸上以很不情愿的速度退了下去。

“我可以再打几个电话。”他勉强说道。

“你可以问问苹果园的事。”我残忍地补充。

盖茨比难堪地挪开了视线。我发觉他额角湿润，已经出了一点冷汗。在屋外待太久显然对他不利，在我明知故问的躲闪中也是。于是我试图把他往门口的方向引，但他坚持要去海滩。

我告诉他那只会更难走，他表示这里的沙滩很洁净。在这完全搭不上边的对话之后，我们都各自安静了下来。

那晚没有雾，月光照得沙滩一片惨白。盖茨比在我身边嘴唇紧抿，好像在忍受着什么秘密而私人的考验。我看了他几眼后，忍不住还是开了口。

“你的管家说你不太打电话了。”

盖茨比像是从很遥远的地方被拉扯回来。“什么？——哦，是这样一回事。”他故意只望着海面，露出估量的目光。“有点不方便。”

于是，我就这样知道，没有什么苹果园，也没有什么更多的房产。管家还在这里的时候所提到的是真正的事实——盖茨比把它们全送给了黛西·布坎南。我怀疑他那时只是享受用笔在纸上一遍又一遍地写下她的名字，直到她的姓氏也变得可爱起来为止。

他走在我身边，步履蹒跚，名下空无一物。

而他永远不会对我承认这一点。

有时我感到我仿佛勾结了整个世界的力量去背叛他——我收集或者被动接受了那些关于盖茨比的真相，关于他究竟是做什么的，关于他精雕细琢的口音，他仿佛雕塑一样的站立方式，他的财政状况与早于这一切死去的爱情。他对我知晓这些一无所知，因此种种努力在我面前都显得如此可笑。

再冷漠一些的看法是，汤姆与黛西·布坎南从来没有毁了他，无论他们是不是一群混蛋。能毁了他的只有真相。那些盖茨比苦心掩藏的真相。不是因为它们本身对于他来说有多么致命，而是他如此竭力地去埋葬与粉饰它们的过程会因此消解，那才是他的地狱。

也许正因为我了解这些，所以才无法在他身上找到任何我想要得到的东西。但不代表我不能反过来给他点什么别的。哪怕只是出于怜悯。在薄脆的真相之下，杰伊·盖茨比处处都是弱点。

“我有个想法。”我说。“如果你不介意，我是说，你可以到我城里住的地方看看。”

我们站在浅滩上，月亮恰好被一片吹过来的云遮住，于是黑暗以风的速度笼罩了我和盖茨比。他松开搀着我的手指，整个人向我转过来。那一刻，我发现自己无法形容他脸上的笑容。它远比我第一次见到他时的那种更加让人难忘。

在阴影中，盖茨比的笑容剔透地闪耀着。那是一种放松的笑容，他知道他不必紧急建筑任何防御工事，挂上任何承诺和保证，他和他的真相都无比安全地锁在宇宙的另一端。

一个事实击中了我：这是黛西从未见过的笑容。

“那就这么定了。”他克制地说。

我们又沿着海滩走了一段，月光再也没有照亮过任何东西。


	8. Chapter 8

8

我们在夜晚的温度变得更加难以忍受之前回到房间里。

盖茨比表示所有的客房都已经被收拾出来，这是管家离开前的杰作。我想他可能过于得意忘形，以至于忘记了掩饰那个我之前就有所怀疑的阴谋——关于他是否在用自我了断这件事欺骗我过来欠下他天价的人情债务。他乐此不疲地将每一扇门都为我重新打开（我之前寻找他时粗野地弄开了不少扇），展示干净的床铺和柔和的灯光。

“你听过蓝胡子的故事吗？”我累得要命，而发现盖茨比仍然维持着他那种昼伏夜出的行为习惯时，我的礼节也没办法再支撑下去了。“关于所有的房间都可以进入，除了最后那一间？”

盖茨比沿着这个隐喻看了一眼走廊的尽头。“哦，你是说我的房间。”

他若有所思地看着我，好像在认真地计划着什么。这让我担心我的暗示可能根本没达到预计的效果。

“那里很乱，尼克。而且——”他为难地说。“而且那是张病床。当然，它足够大，我是说房间。”

我抹了一下自己的脸。

“我没想……总之，任何一间都很好。我是这个意思。”我的语气因为困倦而显得不耐烦，这不是我想呈现给他的态度。盖茨比会意地拍了拍我，我趔趄一下，差点直接倒在墙上睡过去。

最终我选择了和他的卧室隔着三扇门的对面那间。盖茨比确认了好几遍之后才离开回房。他的脚步沉重，显得大失所望。出于这一层同情，我用毛巾包裹着门锁，尽量安静地转了两圈——落锁声恐怕会让他出发点古怪的好客情绪大打折扣。

我的肢体万分疲惫，但精神却仍然因为这整件事而紧绷着。因此当我躺在床上，之前那通疯跑和搜索时欠缺的理智，又兜兜转转地回到我的脑子里。

我意识到自己完全没做任何其他方面的考虑——只是得到信息然后去做。这种情况从未发生过，而如何向同办公室的职员解释这件事，我需要一个突然死去的远房姑妈。于是我的思绪在家族树的枝丫上攀爬了几个来回，萝埃塔·卡拉威的名字被选中了。

事实上她只是我父母在生下我之前取好的女孩名字。然而不论是尼古拉斯还是萝埃塔，都充斥着一股奇怪的陈旧气息。况且我出生后从来没人叫过我全名。这是一个绝对稳妥的谎言。

做完这个准备之后，我发现自己从来没想过将事实全盘托出——我那时急着阻止一个死而复生的富豪自杀。这一发现让我有点不快。因为它代表前段时间里盖茨比对我的那种共谋的暗示正在一步步成真。两人之间共享的第一个秘密永远是某种不太好的开始。

当然，和我之前打算好的一样。我希望能够逐渐把自己同这群人疏离开。与其去破坏关于盖茨比死亡与否的传闻，把自己重新拉回那个噩梦般的下午，我宁愿参加三次莫须有的葬礼，哪怕用光卡拉威家族中所有没被选上的名字。从这个角度来看，我的谎言最大的目的并不在于帮助、或者说协同盖茨比去完成一样更大的事，而在于维持我先前的决定——离得越远越好。

至于盖茨比本人愿意怎么认为，我就懒得再管了。

很久之前请的那个芬兰女佣曾经形容我独自下厨的能力为“vitsit”。我相信这是比较客气的说法。住在城里的时候我也不怎么做饭，儿科医生的厨艺不错，因为他有个时不时过来串门的弟弟。后者似乎没念完大学，兴趣尽在几个女友和蹭他哥哥的床睡上。总之，第二天我醒得很早，然后下楼帮盖茨比准备早餐。

我自己的那一份吃到一半时，他穿着晨袍出现在楼梯上方。对于我暂时顶替管家的职责这件事似乎让他十分歉疚。然而，当他尝了我做的东西之后，我能感觉到这种歉疚很明显下降了一些。

“所以，关于蓝胡子。”我想让他不至于满脑子想的都是我的厨艺，于是接上昨晚的话题。“你认为这个问题有解吗？如果又要成为他的新娘，又不至于被杀掉？”

盖茨比对在用餐时谈论这种话题倒是不怎么介意。

“那不就是故事的结局吗？”他有点疑惑地咽下去一口他的煎蛋卷。“女主人公在蓝胡子处死她之前要求祷告，在这段时间里她的哥哥进来杀死了蓝胡子。”

“如果那是个没有任何强健家人的姑娘呢？”我说。“面对那个房间，她只剩下她自己。”

“你是想说，”他放下刀叉，“她要么对蓝胡子言听计从，永远不打开那最后一扇门，要么就只能孤立无援地死去，身边一个人都没有。”

我站起身，把他的餐具和我的叠起来端到厨房。盖茨比对这个无聊的童话问题来了兴趣，他跟进来，靠在门边。

“我不这么认为，盖茨比先生。”我说。“我认为蓝胡子会想方设法地让他的新娘去打开那最后一扇门。”

盖茨比皱起了眉。“所以他是个杀人犯。”他觉得这个说法不太准确，又补充道。“他喜欢杀人？”

“也许吧。”我冲洗那些盘子，他为了听清楚我说的话，往这边又挪了一些。“他城堡的每一个房间都属于他的新婚妻子，而只有那个房间属于他自己。”

“我以为这个故事是关于我们只关注那些自己尚未得到的东西的。”盖茨比从我手上接过盘子，但他根本不知道该往哪里放。“如果是那样的话，尼克，蓝胡子想要的是什么呢？不停地杀死新来的人吗？”

我在他开始用盘子玩平衡游戏之前把它们夺回来。“他想要她独自打开那扇门，在那房间里等他回来，然后浑身是血地抱住他。”

“并且钥匙上没有血迹。”盖茨比低声说。

我关上碗柜的门。“什么？”

盖茨比好像被这个追问吓到了。“没有血迹。”他小心翼翼地解释道。“在我看的那个版本里，新娘被房间内的景象吓坏了，手里拿的钥匙落在了地上，蓝胡子就是这么发现她开过那扇门的。而如果她看见了那些之后没什么反应，不打算逃跑的话，那么钥匙上应该没有血迹——对吧？”

当时，我和他站在厨房被擦得一尘不染的白色大理石台子两端。我用一块餐巾布擦拭手上的水珠，他专心致志地看着我，做出等待的姿态。我发现他浑身都绷紧了，似乎我对他那段话的确认无比重要。

“我想是这样的。”我说。“这个故事对蓝胡子来说只是关于钥匙上有没有血。”

“因为如果那姑娘没有打开走廊尽头的门，钥匙上也是干净的。”盖茨比很快地接上。“不管是哪一种，结果都一样。”

“而他可以看着其中一种，想象那其实是另一种。”我总结道。

盖茨比没有再就这个话题发表过观点。之后我们讨论了一会关于他什么时候进城到我的住处的事，起初敲定在下个月中旬，这显然引起了他的不满。我只好告诉他我下个月月初的周末虽然不用加班，但是我得出一趟门。料定他不会跟过来，于是我把事情摆得很清楚——我得回西卵的那栋房子里拿几本书。当时走得匆忙，几乎只带了必要的生活用品。而书本自然大部分都留在原处。

出乎我意料的是，盖茨比表示他乐意跟我一起去。

“我以为你最好不要太快地出现在那附近。”我尽量和缓地说。

“那是你的房子，尼克，不是我的。”他回答。“而且你也说过，你受够了那里的风景。”他有点神秘地凑过来。“最重要的是，我已经死了。”

他说这话的态度如此认真，我只好听下去。“是我拜托管家办的一件事。你知道紧急措施吗？这就是紧急措施。当时医生宣布我还活着，然后我们就搬到了这里……消息断掉了。”他做了个切断东西的手势。“我解雇了他，如果还有人记得他的话——我相信认识他的脸的人远超过认识我的——当他们问起来，他会告诉他们我已经病逝。”

他语气里的兴奋让我有点不舒服。

“你回去的时候我们可以一起去看看，也许会有人把花放在台阶上。”盖茨比想说服我这其中有什么很好玩的事会发生，就像他第一天晚上试图说服我跟他一起去看飞机试飞一样。我猜测这两样东西在他眼里可能确实是完全一样的，无论重要程度还是趣味性。

我借口上班，态度模糊地应了一声，随后直接离开了他的房子。

在船上时，那股不适的内容逐渐显现出来。盖茨比急着回到西卵，压根就不是因为参加他自己的悼念活动有多有趣——他语气里的兴奋和这个恶作剧一样的幌子毫无关联。他提到的那个关于把花束放在台阶上的画面是有理由的。那个理由就是黛西。

他想象黛西会回来，得知他确实死去的噩耗，然后在他的台阶上留下一束花或者几滴眼泪。哪怕这里面有个再明显不过的漏洞：当他被威尔逊的子弹穿胸而过时，黛西可能压根都还没走远。他故意忽略了关于她自主选择的那部分，就像他心知肚明那天下午不会有任何关于黛西的电话打到他的家里。

最过分的是，他以为我能被那个再蹩脚不过的理由说服。这是盖茨比第一次就黛西的问题在我这里撒谎。如果那颗子弹对他做了什么的话，这大概是除了感染和昏迷之外最大的功用——它让他开始对我不坦诚。

我感到一阵失望。

倒不是我心安理得地接受过盖茨比的信任，我相信这种信任仍然存在。让我失望的是他在尝试着同时维持这种信任——用他的房子和客套——以及对黛西的看法。他假装不知道我那晚对他说的“那群混蛋”里包括了她。在他眼中的世界里，她不会在任何一群混蛋里，反而是那群混蛋因为她而能够得到他的尊重。我所享受的也正是这种尊重。

更让人哭笑不得的是，假如我接到管家的那个电话之后没有赶过来见他，那么我只是又回到了“那群混蛋”里。这才是盖茨比那番关于偏袒和不偏袒的发言的真相——他对我抱有的期待只比其他人高上那么一点，并且随时可以回到水平以下。

我原以为当盖茨比在病床上重新睁开眼睛时，他会成为一个新的人。他会用他的才能去做更多的事，而不是被一个年轻女子的声音困在某段过去的记忆里。

而事实是，他还爱她，比之前更甚。这爱在从前所表现的方式是尽他所能地把他拥有的一切展示给她看，现在则是动用他剩下的一切，只为了把她在他的每一次呼吸中藏得更深，更深。深到无人能够触碰到她为止。

虽然后悔，我还是遵守了我的约定。到了那天，我回到岛上接他，我们一起在城里转了几圈，到下午时才启程去西卵。盖茨比又开始焦躁不安，不断问重复的问题，我一个都没回答，只建议他安静一点。

“但这里没有人认出来我。”他的语气里没有应该有的失望。

“我认识你。”我说。

他听出来了这话里的威胁，有点诧异地注视了我一会。我不打算再做理睬，他只好安静下来。

我们抵达西卵的码头。我挑了一条不太好走的小路，扶着他往我房子的方向慢吞吞地前行。这里杂草丛生，我能想象到我屋前的草坪估计又是那副样子。盖茨比兴致很高，他不再在意我是否回应他的话题，当我用钥匙打开我的房门时，他还在说关于他认识的一个电影配音钢琴师的事。

然而走进房子的瞬间，盖茨比沉默了。

“我没怎么回来过。”我说。尽管知道他不是在介意这个，但我补充。“这里很乱。我每次找东西都挺着急。”

“急着离开吗？”他四下看看，走到窗边偏左边的地方站定。他没有看我。“这里都没怎么变。”

我从书架旁看一眼他右边留出的空缺，那是黛西和他一起看雨晴时的位置。他谨慎地站在那里，不敢往身侧多挪一步，生怕挤到一个根本就不在这里的人。

我压根不想打扰他在这里用回忆把他自己浸没。因此之后的一段时间里我们都没再说话，只有我翻检书本的声音。但如果人的思想可以发出振动的话，我的整座房子应该都在往下塌陷，直到摔进地狱的岩浆里。

等我收拾完那些书，把我要的装箱完毕之后，我发现盖茨比不在屋内，而门开着。我丢下箱子，感到一阵胸闷，赶紧跑出门去寻找那个可能在往日回忆中迷了路的可怜虫。所幸他压根没走远——盖茨比就站在我栅栏的边上，出神地望着他自己那栋宅邸的方向。

当我走过去时，他似乎没察觉到我。这副僵硬的姿态让我警惕，房子周围的灌木很久没有修整，太过于茂盛，他就站在其中两丛几乎要长在一起的灌木中间，一动不动，目光如炬。

这不可能。我想道。他想象中的那一幕绝不可能发生，因为黛西不会回来——即使她回来，也绝不会靠近这里半步。除非汤姆在上次那番大获全胜的经历之后，在某一天又突发奇想，以擦拭奖杯的心态带着她故地重游。

如果是后一种的话，那么我就得做好把他直接打晕然后拖回房里的心理准备。

我放慢了脚步小心接近他。他依旧浑然不觉。而我透过他的肩膀看见了他正盯着的东西之后，放松了警惕，同他一起静静地站着。

在灌木枝丫的间隙处，正好露出一片宅邸台阶的区域。在那里，一位乡下人打扮的老人立着，正把什么塞进他的衣服口袋里。仿佛是为了让我看清楚，他又忍不住拿出来看了一次——那是一张很旧的照片，上面正是盖茨比的豪宅。

那老人又无助地左顾右盼了一会，在他似乎要往这边看过来时，盖茨比突然反手抓住我的胳膊，把我拽到了旁边茂盛的灌木后方，就像他一直都知道我在他身后一样。他自己也矮下身子躲在那里，呼吸声故意降得很低。

过了很长的一会，他才松开我，重新站起身。我胳膊上被他抓过的地方一阵发麻。

“听着，old sport，我有个决定。”他低声开口，声音急促。“我们要在这里住上一段时间。”

就在我将这整个下午，连同从那顿早饭之后的所有怒火积攒起来，即将开口反驳时，盖茨比向我转过脸来。

一瞬间，我尝到那番准备许久的驳斥死在了我的上颚后方。最终我只能做到翕动嘴唇，什么声音都发不出。

他满脸都是泪水。


	9. Chapter 9

9

与眼泪无关，盖茨比脸上的神色是完全陌生的。

我想起在夏季的某场晚宴上，一个微醺的女宾凑在我这桌人的耳边，让我们趁盖茨比不注意时，看看他的样子。她敢打赌他杀过人。

我不知道她最后究竟拿什么下了注，但其中的荒诞使我牢牢记住了这个形容。并且在那个盖茨比彻底失去黛西的下午，当面对汤姆时，我的确在他脸上看到了那种表情——“杀过人似的”。

他转向我时的神情和那时一样骇人，但又完全不同于那个午后。这里没有任何试图揭穿他、羞辱他的人，因而那股令人胆颤的怒气没有出现。他吓到我是因为这两种表情似乎归属于同一个领域，而那个领域之前被他严格地层层设防，竭尽所能地封锁起来。彼时汤姆用他招牌式的粗野和傲慢撕开了它们，而此刻他却是自发地把这些暴露了出来。

我又一次感到我在打扰一件什么事，在属于他一个人的时刻里不讨巧地出现，而他则容忍着我，或者说，他接受我在这种时刻的存在。如果我再把情形估计得糟糕一点——他承认我在这样的时刻里的必要性。

所以又回到了信任的问题。

盖茨比的策略是先过早地袒露他自己，袒露那些可以被求证的细节，让你以为他对你倾尽真相，无话不谈。然后你就不得不开启一段能与这种袒露相匹敌的，关于你自己的对话。他会专注地听，在关于你家族和工作的方面提更多的问题。有那么几秒钟，你们两个都会感到自己交上了一个不错的朋友。

但如果你惯于旁观这些，你就能发现，盖茨比永远只提到同样的几件事。他甚至随身带着那几枚军章，只为了在恰当的时候拿出来。假如你知晓这些，因为你想知道他天衣无缝之下的东西是什么，然后丢到他的脸上，那么他就会在面对你时露出那副杀过人似的表情。而假如是他自己把这点技巧和技巧之外的遭遇拱手摆在你面前，那么你就被迫在那个尚未成形的阴谋中与他成为共犯。

这之后过去很久，我仍然在疑惑，那天他的眼泪究竟是面对我时的展览品，还是真的属于他原本不打算面世的部分。

因为如果说他的确有什么目的，在很短的一刹那里，那些泪水足够让我暂停所有嘲笑，送他去任何地方。

他看着我，好像不知道他自己正在流泪。我意识到他在等着我作出回应，哪怕他根本没说出什么有反驳余地的话。

“住多久？”我艰难地问。

他想了一会。“一段时间。”他重复道，接着犹豫了一下。“不会很久。”

这就是我们直到第二天早上唯一的对话。之后我们回到房子里，无言地一起收拾东西。他的伤几乎快要好全了，出于应当有的歉意，他努力想做好他手头的事。我没有阻止他，或者提任何关于伤口和疗养的事。所幸在启程之前我们在城里吃过两顿，因此天黑下来之后，我就直接开始铺床。

我只开了两盏灯，在昏暗的光线里，他坐在我那张卖相可怜的沙发上，出于礼貌尽量不怎么变姿势。最后他发现我对此毫无反应，只是把打包好的书本又从箱子里拿出来摆回书架上，于是在我身后窸窸窣窣地动了起来。等我收拾完，选出一本我打算在下礼拜上班之前看完的书，坐到沙发旁边的扶手椅里面时，盖茨比正直挺挺地躺在沙发上，两手交握着放在胸前，目光盯着天花板。

这样活像一具尸体。我在心里说。

可能这才是对的。我把视线埋在书里，继续想这件事。成为一具尸体。我会为他哀悼，像我已经做过的那样，成为他留下的唯一的朋友。我甚至可能重新拿起笔，用大学毕业之后四不像的写作水平记下我所知道的，关于他的事。我会在那里面对他不厌其烦地表露一次又一次的好感和敬意，给他他从我本人口中从来没得到过的赞誉。只要他确实已经死去。

而现在他活着，一天比一天更健康，更有力。他胸膛起伏，脸颊上还有血色。因此他什么都得不到。

我在其他葬礼上见过一些尸体，它们的眼球干瘪下去，仿佛生前见过的一切都随之消散褪色。有一次儿科医生对我谈起他看见过一具流泪的尸体，那是某个罪犯，杀死了一个下班的女人。

“他就躺在那里，”医生说，“不知为什么从闭着的眼睛里淌出泪水来。我们这些实习医生全都吓坏了。”

“他在忏悔吗？”我当时感到很新鲜，于是问道。

“我也这么想。”医生兴致勃勃地回答。“然后主任走过来，告诉我们那是因为催化酶溶解了死人的眼球，于是他的眼睛像阳光下的雪一样融化，流了出来。”

说完，他大笑起来。

面对盖茨比时，我又一次想起这段对话。可能因为它里面也经历了一个幻象，或者说简单常理被粉碎的过程。想象他已经死去远比面对一个活着的盖茨比要让我安心，这个事实已经在我脑中徘徊了好一阵，早就已经脱离了道德与法律的谴责范畴。

这里最大的问题仍然在于他苏醒之后的不坦诚。

时至今日，已经过去了接近有两个月的时间，盖茨比一次都没有在我面前说起过黛西，我也默契地从来没提及过她的名字，因为我以为这代表他最终决定对那东卵码头上的绿光放手，把目光一点一点地挪到这个世界的其他领域上去。这是我乐意协助他做到的。然而随着时间推移，我发现事实完全相反，并且他借助这块我们交流中的禁区，一而再，再而三地摆布我对我自己的安排，为了他能够更加秘密地继续他对她的尝试。

可以肯定的是，我不打算任由他这么做。

做好决定后，我静下心来，又看了一会书。盖茨比仍然保持着那个姿势。我感到有趣，在同一片屋檐下，我们如此默契地保持沉默，并且在这沉默之下，满心都是如何应对彼此的诡计。至少在这一点上盖茨比不再有所遮掩，或者说他忙着想其他事情，可能已经忘记了我正坐在他的对面。

我知道我们中的任何一个人一旦开口说话，那么这安静中关于我们确实在互相编排的坦诚就会烟消云散。我想他多少也知道这个。

最终出于对那张沙发卖相的愧怍，我只睡在了床的一侧，没有做任何口头或肢体上的邀请。他注意到我关了灯，接着把目光落在我身边空出的位置上，逗留了几秒钟。

我不想在睡前还要面对他选择的全过程，于是翻了个身，不再看他。

第二天早上，盖茨比仍然好好地躺在沙发上。我身边的位置连一道褶皱都没有。对此，我在心里出声地喷出一股气。

他好像已经恢复了状态，心情颇佳地用我在洗手间放好的新用具洗漱，然后出门在一团糟的草地上站了一会。我在门里看着他，他立刻察觉到我的目光，向我回过头来。

“已经是早上了。”他说。“你不打算出来走走吗？”

我没动。

“我都没来得及对你说谢谢，尼克。”他没受到什么打击地继续，声音比平时大一些，和我之间隔着一个早晨的太阳。“说实话，我没想到你会同意这个。我以为我们——”

“ **黛西不会过来的。** ”

就这样，我说出了口。没有我想象中的满腔怒意，也没有故意装出来的礼貌。我只是很平静地对盖茨比说了这句话，就像一句无关紧要的问好。

盖茨比肩头上的布料被阳光照得发亮。我盯着这块区域，看见它下方的肌肉猛然收紧又放松。

“什么？”他用我听过最接近纸张质地的声音问道。

“她不会过来的。”我走向他，仍然没有迈出门去。我一只手扶着门框，希望从中得到更多勇气，我自己的房子不会背叛我。

“她昨天没有来。今天也不会来。明天同理。她 **从来** 就没有来过。”我说。“她 **永远** 都不会来。 **她走了。** ”

出于紧张，我说了一连串的短句。即使在现在，我还是不希望盖茨比对我露出他曾对汤姆露出的表情。但随着长久以来的愤怒开始被释放，我难以顾忌更多。

而且，盖茨比脸上突然出现的那种被刺伤的神色，以及他为了掩盖这个而做的努力，都在清晨的阳光下一览无余。

他感到惊恐，我想，然后才是被冒犯。前者远远大于后者，导致他一时想不出任何能够回应我的体面话语。这其实没什么所谓，因为我的发言距离体面大约有一整个足球场的距离。他那么用力地看着我，搞不明白为什么他掩藏良好的秘密，突然被从那个他自认安全的地方，给拉扯到了太阳之下。

而他不能发怒。因为我不是汤姆·布坎南。因为他已经自认与我勾结。因为我们之间存在他一厢情愿地认定为友谊的东西。这东西绊住了他的脚步，正如它在那天之前绊住了我的。现在我打算摆脱它了。

“我不明白你为什么提这个。”他轻声说。纸张开始破裂。

“你可以住在这里。”我说。“如果你想，你可以一直住下去。我不会退掉它。事实上，我不介意你在这里住到世界尽头，因为直到那时，你也不会看到她。”

他往我的方向走了两步，从阳光下离开，站在我的门廊里。我看着光线就像被解下的披风一样从他肩头消失。我发现他的身材仍然高大，伤痛没能从他身上夺走什么东西，屈辱和怒气在他的皮肤下涌动，把他撑得更满。他额角的血管跳动着，我知道他的心跳在加速。

“你最好别这样说，尼克。”他说得很慢，仿佛在展示某种仁慈。

我注视着他。阳光在距离他很远的地方无所事事地试着点燃这个世界。

“她杀了人。”我清晰地说道。“她在你面前杀了人。你就在那里，你感觉到了撞击。”我知道他的拳头攥紧了，因为那些骨节正发出声音。“她哭泣，她害怕你，她不怎么开车，她只是想静一静——但她杀了人。黛西杀了人。你清楚这个。”

他呼吸中的薄荷气味散发在我们之间空气里。

“ **为了逃离你，** ”我说。“ **她愿意杀人。** ”

接下来，我的胸口一闷，背非常响亮地撞上了地板，然后是后脑勺。当我抬起头时，他的脸在我的上方很近的地方，一只手揪着我胸前的衬衫，另一只拳头高高举起。

我猜测盖茨比像原始人壁画上那些身上插满长矛的野兽一样向我扑来，如果他有那样的利爪和獠牙，它们应该正悬在我的喉咙附近，滴下有毒的涎水。

我失败了。这是我从这怒气中读出来的唯一信息。我能在他的脸上看到我和他之间的那点勾结是如何被他用刚才的动作扯断，我本人又是如何被重新归结到这个世界的其他部分当中的。

在承认关于黛西的真相，与把我和汤姆·布坎南归为同一种人之间，他几乎毫不犹豫地选了后者。

我知道他会这么选。因为在每一次无声的对抗中，盖茨比永远只看向这一个方向。他一次次往对岸那点微弱的灯火伸出手去，哪怕太阳就在他身后爆炸，光焰吞没这颗星球，他的指尖也不会颤抖一下。如果可以，我不介意引爆一个太阳来证明我的猜测。

我对他的估量准确无误。但当我躺在自己房子的地板上，身上压着他的狂怒时，仍然感到难过。

盖茨比的拳头没有落下来。而我已经失去耐心，不想再玩关于面子和隐喻的游戏。

“打我，杰伊。然后看看这个事实会不会改变。”我对他吼道。 **“打我！** 你在等我道歉吗？”

他揪扯着我衬衫的手指突然松开，我又一次砸在地面上。然后他放下拳头，从我身上离开，往门口的方向走去。

他要走了。我躺在地上想。他会就此离开，因为我已经砍断他最后的锚索。他会走出我的房子，踏过我的草坪，从我们来时的路离开。他会回到他自己的房子里去，从屋顶上跳下来。点燃上次的那块窗帘。扯下一条合适的领带去浴室里上吊。从床头柜拿出枪，把枪管对准威尔逊在他胸口制造出的那个洞，完成前者没完成的事。从沙滩上一路走进海里，走到他能走的最远，然后更远一些。

我平静地想象着它们同时发生。这些都和我毫无关联。我没有任何码头上的灯光需要追随，也没有任何需要维护的杀人犯。在这场与盖茨比的，莫名其妙的共谋之中，我已经参与了太久。直到我发现它仍然通往她。它永远都通往她。

有什么声音吸引了我的注意力。我半坐起身来，浑身散了架一样疼。

完好无缺的盖茨比站在门廊里，他刚刚用打火机点燃一根香烟。他哪里都没去。

“我们得谈谈。”他说。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“关于什么？”

我坐在地上，不能也不想太快地站起来。盖茨比看起来好像犹豫过要不要走过来扶我一把，但最后我们谁都没动。他点燃烟却没有吸，烟雾从门廊里飘进屋内，填塞一点我们之间的距离之后便消散了。

接下来可能发生的事，我想得还算周全：如果他打算就他那座岛屿和上面的房子做文章，说一些虽然我们无法相处但他的馈赠仍然有效之类的话——我料定他会这么说——我将直接起身，从他旁边挤过去，也不再拿什么书就直接离开。

盖茨比站在那儿。烟灰飘落进他自己的影子里，烧出一点不明显的火星。我看着那几点火光熄灭在他脚下，就像被更大的黑暗吞没。

我突然感到这里少了点什么。从盖茨比放下拳头，到我那一连串关于他二次死亡的模拟，到这时——我们分开，各自喘着气，外头阳光依旧大好——有什么明显地缺失了。

是盖茨比。更具体一点地说，是他一直以来惯于用作遮羞布的礼节。

我想起那个夏天午后他对黛西连篇累牍的纠缠和解释。而现在他没有道歉，或者做点别的什么假装刚才的场面没存在过。那种斟酌行为的表情迟迟没出现在他的脸上。

像我说过的，这里只有我和他。没有人群和第三个人可供他微笑着退缩进去，找东西洗净他身上还新鲜的暴力。但这也不是一回事。他这次甚至没有试图去寻找这样的一种可能性。他没有表露出对他自己失态这件事的悔意。

这是他除去那些军章之外的袒露。

我相信这是某种出于策略的考虑，而并非盖茨比失去理智，然后忘记了把他自己重新塞回到人类的外表下。后者是他后天给自己训练出来的本能，我怀疑。

我话语里并没有对他的挑衅，引起争端也根本不是我的目的。我只是受够了，于是说出似乎一直以来一直都由我独自一人保管的事实而已。我本以为我们曾一起承担过这些原来不应该称之为秘密的东西。这是我愿意忍受的勾结。之后我打算停止它，于是将原本就属于盖茨比的那些又悉数丢在了他面前。

这和他对我态度如何无关，我一旦说出口，他就不得不面对它们。真相是不会给人留任何退路的。

我打算放弃了。盖茨比知道这一点。这让他决定把自己的袒露作为筹码，向我交换一次“谈谈”的时间。

现在想想，也许这个结论过于主观。毕竟他似乎一直都不知道他的坦诚对我来说价值在何处。但除此之外，我想不出其他原因能让他在那个早上放弃他的掩饰，在一个差点被他打一顿的信托公司职员面前。

这和之前那种笑话一样的“信任”有关吗？

有时我想起那通管家的电话，心里总是不甚高兴——我认为那通电话反过来破坏，乃至于摧毁了我和盖茨比之间的信任。它使我花了越来越多的精力思考我该怎样摆脱他。并且这正在越变越难，既然现在盖茨比已经察觉到我正在试图做的事。

他沉默了很久。纯粹的沉默。不是为了故作深沉，或者找到刚好能展开新话题的契机。他只是有好一会看起来似乎无话可说。就在我把注意力重新转回那个起身然后离开的方案上时，盖茨比开口了。

“谈谈黛西。”他用一种不太自然的、妥协的口吻说。我发现他在发出她名字的那两个音节时，喉咙附近的皮肤紧绷着。察觉到我在看，他勉强地吞咽一下，好像要把此刻巨大的不适感压回去。“我们就谈谈黛西。”

他舌头因为太久没为这个名字的发音服务过而生疏了。

像是不能继续承受我无言的注视，盖茨比转过身去，背对着我坐在了门廊的台阶上。接着他往左边挪了挪，留出一个空位，表示等待。我忍不住在心里笑了一下，因为他好像在模仿我昨晚的行为。

我爬起来，后背还是很疼。当我走到他身边并重新坐下时，他递过来一只香槟色的烟盒，里面排列的烟只有一个空缺，就是他点燃的那根。我摆手拒绝，注意到他仍然一口都没吸。

我意识到他可能根本就不抽烟，可能是出于道德上的自洁。但他拿着烟的方式好像只是忘记自己点燃过它一样。

“你知道我对她怎样看。”他收回烟盒，又过了几秒才开口。“我那时第一次见到她——像她这样的人。”他找了个更准确的补充。

“但她又不一样，尼克。她不作要求。倒不是说她乐意去过什么苦日子，她没有这样的经验，也不会有人忍心让她有。”他看了我一眼。“哪怕是你，我相信。”

意识到如果我不作回应，他不会继续。我很轻地点了一下头。

“她之所以那样受欢迎，那样被……爱着，是因为她让人觉得，他们不必为了得到走进她目光的机会而做什么特别的努力。”盖茨比说得很慢，仿佛怕我理解错任何一个词。“但这与那种轻浮又不同。她绝对不是。她只是不像那些贵族小姐，为自己的未来设置一道又一道的屏障。”他用手掌摆出护栏的形状。“因此我们在她面前永远能得到一个平等的机会。”

“这是你想要的吗，一个平等的机会？”我重复道，没有怎么打算掩饰这一行为里的暗讽。

他犹豫了。

“不全是。”他最终说道。“她对什么都感兴趣，认为什么都好玩。很少有人能在她那个年纪还保存那样的好奇心。有时她像个孩子。”他转向我，好像在等着我找出更恰当的词语来补充他的说法。“你不会想要去维护这个吗——她的天真，如果你可以的话？”

我想起有个夜晚，黛西对我说的那番关于漂亮的小傻瓜的话来。当时我很笃定她不知道自己在说什么，那种哀伤的语气也像是从小说里看来的。现在这一点仍然没有改变。只是我意识到，如果她对盖茨比说出这番话，后者会对此深信不疑，并且笃定这个世界给她吃了什么她不应得的苦头。而她也会因为重新得到爱护而雀跃起来，很快若无其事地谈起其他的东西。

我惊讶于这段根本没发生过的对话是多么空虚——他们谁都没明白对方的意思，但都在最后得到了各自的心安。并且很可能正是在这样的对话中，他们遇到，乃至于爱上了彼此。

当然，我相信黛西并不至于对所谓“成人的世界”一无所知。她毕竟还是一个母亲，对自己的责任有一点模模糊糊的印象，也许还在挣扎着区分过家家和带孩子的区别。

况且她面对的不是任何人，而是汤姆·布坎南。后者身上当然也有盖茨比提到的那种保护欲望，但那前提是他感受到来自她的脆弱，并且这脆弱最好是来自于他本人所施加的打击。

之前我把汤姆拈花惹草的行为解释为那种体育场上常见的好胜心，现在看来可能还欠缺了一些别的。

他的出轨是一种伤害，这一点毫无疑问。他主动伤害他的婚姻，这样他的生活中，就连最令人不快的部分，也能被他牢牢掌握在手里。况且借此他能够从黛西的脆弱上汲取能量，来填补他自己对于这个世界的空白认知。

当黛西与一个这样的人相处，她那些属于孩童的特点自然而然会被贬斥与嘲弄，但它们不可能消失——因为它们构筑了她的全部精神。“漂亮的小傻瓜”也不过是权衡之计。她不会允许自己明白更加赤裸的真相，但她至少可以假装她明白，免得有人主动把它在她面前撕开，就像我对盖茨比做的那样。

“也许吧。”我这样回答盖茨比。看着他因为我不太认真的附和而长吁一口气。“我想你是在怜爱她。”

“什么意思？”

“人们不会爱上一个孩子，这是常识。”我说。“人们只会怜爱他们，想要时不时抱抱他们，感觉到他们对自己的全心信任与依赖。”

“她也爱我。”盖茨比几乎粗鲁地打断了我，他再次用那种斩钉截铁的态度强调道，把那根空燃的烟碾灭在台阶上。“她也爱我。你看到了的。她承认过，哪怕那混蛋那样逼迫她。”他胜利般地停顿了一下。“孩子可没有能力做到这个。”

我看着他因为谈论起她而焕发出的精神，明白这是他认知中不容打击的地方。不知道他记不记得在那场混乱的讯问中，黛西的“我也爱你”完全不是这个意思。可能正是由于这种明显的错漏与忽视，使我更难再对他强调一遍事实在我眼中的样貌。我也最终没有这么做。

“那么她也爱你。”我说。“但这与她会不会来毫无关系。”

盖茨比没有说话。我感到他其实明白我想表达的，但他仍然抱有希望，期待我说出口的是另一种。

“她的爱不足以让她在那天给你打电话。”我尽量温和地说。“也不足以让她过来为你的死哀悼。”就在他打算反驳时，我继续说。“对你承认她的确爱你，这是她能做到的最多。”

“最多？”他重复道，挪开了目光。

“因为你像你说的，保护了她的天真。”我有点想拍拍他的肩膀，因为那里松垮下去。但我最终没动。“你做得太好，以至于她完全不用自己面对任何事。这是她的问题。”

“但布坎南——”

“她逃向他。”我安抚道。“她也只能逃向他。”

盖茨比不说话了。他没有对我的其他观点再作反驳，哪怕其实现在我的耐心已经复苏，并不会因为他的一句话，一个装模作样的手势而起身离开。他有几次看向我，然后又飞快地转开目光，像想起什么尚未确认的事，但最后决定不来向我求证。

“她没有给我打电话。”他说。“但那一天还没结束。所以我继续等。不知怎么，尼克，我在游泳池里的时候，忽然想到我刚认识她那会的事。那时我希望她能把我给甩了，在一切都变得太……无可救药之前。但她没有。我一遍又一遍地想这件事，不明白她当时为什么不那么干。”

“她爱你。”我说。

“是。我也这么想。”他抱歉地笑笑，好像找了个很偷懒的理由。“所以我应该等到最后。而如果最终还是没有……和他在一起让她很害怕。吓到了她的不是我，尼克。是他的说法。她没有什么选择。”

这些话他从前通通都说过。我知道盖茨比此时的重复不是为了告诉我，而是为了帮助他自己确认这些。我不置可否地沉默着，用这种方式告诉他我可以等他在精神世界中重新搭建好他的积木再回到现实。

“我很高兴你那天没有答应和我一起使用泳池。”他突然毫无关联地说道。“当时好像有第二声枪响。”

“那是给那人自己准备的。”我说。“他似乎只有两颗子弹。”

盖茨比似乎有点失望地应了一声，重新陷入沉默。我们并排坐着，枯黄的草在我们脚下一团团地被空气抚摸。

“她逃向我。”他的声音太轻，以至于我几乎怀疑是我在幻听。“从布坎南手上。从……”

盖茨比扭头看了一眼隔壁他自己曾拥有的宅邸，尔后又把视线转向虚空中的另一个方向。

“从最开始。她周围的人让她感到无聊，她说过。”他吐字时小心翼翼。“所以她那时就逃向我。这是你想告诉我的吗，尼克？”他想为这个结论找一个负责人。

“我没那么说过。”我答道。

盖茨比点了点头，没再做坚持。“我知道这个。她看到的东西太……乏味。我们都需要一点新的期待，所以看到了彼此。”他像在承认偷窃一般低下头去。“我以为她永远都会逃向我。”

“只有她的罪行逃向了你。”

他谴责地看了我一眼。不是因为我话中哪一点说得不准确。似乎觉得我看待这个问题的态度过于片面，但他自己也想不到更好的说法。

“我已经走了那么远。”他低低地叹了口气。“当我意识到我和你一样不相信她会给我打电话时，尼克，这就是我想到的全部——我已经走了那么……那么远。”

我看着他。这就是我所期待的时刻。那些除了让他疲累以外毫无用处的掩饰尽数消失，没有任何被反复练习过的笑容与说辞。只是他那层空壳内部龟裂的痕迹。他选择暴露出这些，多少是因为信任，多少是为了让我再留一会，多少是仅仅因为他实在没有力气再去欺骗任何人。我不打算量化这些问题。

第一次，我只想把自己浸没在此时此刻，注视着这个因为他的袒露而鸦雀无声的世界。

“她在我的很多未来里。”他说。“在那之后，这些未来都……消失了。你能理解吗？就像有人离开时，他们不是带走他们自己，而是带走了你的一整段时间。他们什么都不用做就掏空了你，这很可怕。”

我把手放在他的背上。他好像毫无知觉。

“那么她留下的空缺呢？”我问。“现在那里摆着什么？”

盖茨比停顿片刻，好像在自我检视。我想象他从现实世界暂时离开，进入他的精神深处，在那些空荡的区域走了一圈，然后回来报告他看到的。就像执行一次任务——我没怎么见过他穿军装，所以只能靠猜测。

“我不知道。”他说。“可能什么都没有。”

“你会去填补它吗？”

他思考的时间很短。

“如果那个位置一开始就是为她而留，尼克，之后放进去的一切，都只是为了塞进那个有着她形体的记忆的坑洞里。”他说。“这样的填补不能带来任何东西。”

他说话的语气像是打算和他的匮乏感交个朋友。

“你知道我为什么要跟你过来吗？”他站起身，拍打身上的灰尘，接着对我伸出手。

“我想确认我的感觉。关于那天下午，我对她失去期待的感觉。我想知道那是不是一时混乱的产物。然后我才能继续下去。而当我站在你的窗边，就像那天一样——我发现自己什么都感觉不到。”

借助他的力量，我把自己拉了起来。

“所以你刚才弄错了一件事，尼克。”他说。“我没在等她。”他好像踟蹰了一下。“总之，那都不是因为她。”

盖茨比盯着地面看了一会，然后把目光转向我。他看起来很平静，在这一通坦白之后，那种时不时表露出来的焦虑情绪似乎暂时离开了他。

他花几秒钟用目光确认了我不会像之前打算的那样一走了之，尔后便露出放松的神色，伸出一只手抓住我的肩膀，指节收紧，轻轻晃了晃。

“我有点饿了。”他柔声说。


	11. Chapter 11

11

我们在西卵一个不太景气的餐馆里吃饭。

离开那间房子时我甚至没有锁门，盖茨比注意到了这个，但他也没做任何提醒。冬天的路不太好走，而我原本住在这里的时候并不是一个远足爱好者，因此最终到达时，发现自己绕了不少冤枉路。

我们已经走了那么远，是吧？我在心里用盖茨比的话开玩笑。

盖茨比等到我坐下后才在小圆桌的另一端落座。

“我没来过这里。”他四下环顾，好像不确定是因为稀少的食客让他感到陌生，还是因为这地方本身确实不在他外出的范围之内。

“你租用过这儿的桌椅。”我提示他。“有一次来的客人太多，你就让仆人去最近的餐馆租了一些。桌椅被一辆辆车运到门口，然后大家上去哄抢——哪怕根本不是没地方坐的那些人也一样。”

盖茨比惊讶地看着我。

“我不知道有这回事。”他说。“那时我可能在书房。管家会做这样的决定，然后说这是主人的意愿。”

我点头表示理解，以为这个话题就此翻篇，谁知他又急迫地补了一句。

“你是在接到邀请之后才过来的，对吗？”他没动他餐盘里的东西，只用手推了推旁边的叉子，把它从那个对这些早就没所谓的服务员的摆放方式中解脱出来。“在之前，你一次都没来过？”

“那有点无礼。”我回答。“而且我总得工作啊。”

盖茨比看上去放下心来。“是这样一回事——我在那之前都没怎么关注过宴会的内容。假如说你来过，然后看见了什么荒唐的画面，我希望你不会因为这个误解我。”

我可能没忍住我的笑容。之前在门廊里的那番对话差点让我忘了他是谁。在只有两个人的私密场景中，盖茨比能够将他自己那一点点爱情幻梦层层掩藏，以比效忠于宗教力量还强大的毅力守口如瓶，直到被逼迫得忍无可忍时才吐露一点真相。而一旦回到真正的日光之下，回到漠不关心的人群里，再次穿行于根本没落在他身上的目光中，他立刻又开始了他的老本行。

在之前的手稿中，我大约对他的这个特点冷嘲热讽了很多次。偶尔同情他并不知道他的行径和习惯为什么会引起某些特定人群的反感，在他费劲气力的矫饰中，处处显露着焦虑和不安。我既被他的焦躁感染，又对他这种可笑的伪装很是看不上。

然而在这个上午，见证了盖茨比亲口向我承认那些我已经见惯了的事实之后，他的故作矜持在我这里便只剩下报纸漫画式的趣味。他困惑地看着我的笑容，最后大概是当做我在走神，于是不再追问。我们安静地吃了一会。

“你的房子每个月租金是多少？”他用完正餐，突然提问。

“那时候是八十美金。”我压根没打算跟他要钱，于是模糊地回答。“你的事之后就跌了下去。我搬到城里以后干脆把它用来装书和不用的东西。”

这一句是谎话，我只是不敢回去。

盖茨比点点头。但在这之后他开始陷入类似于那天晚上在海边时的沉思，像有什么摆脱不开的麻烦事纠缠着他，而近在咫尺的我恰好什么忙都帮不上。

我没有主动跟人们就他们的自己的问题攀谈的习惯。往往是他们和我开口，我需要小心控制我的态度，以免对方发现他们暴露得比他们想象中的多之后，对这个选择感到后悔，进而从情绪的角度再责怪到我的头上。

我用一种接近无礼的突兀态度应对了不少次这种情况。但当对方是杰伊·盖茨比时，我发现这一套是最无效的。因为构成那种无礼的无知和漠不关心，正是让他感到安全的东西。他巴不得对方心不在焉地听他掰扯他在牛津的事，然后和别人提到他时只记得几个模模糊糊的形象。

另一方面，当察觉他大约在编造，或者说如此用力地想在我面前证明他没有撒谎时，我就开始认真听他说的那些东西了。这很诡异，他的谎言比我听到的大多数真话都真诚很多。出于对这种真诚的尊重，以及更多的是好奇，我从来没有对盖茨比呈现过那种态度。

但现在的情况已经发生了改变——盖茨比也开始像其他人一样对我倾倒关于他自己的真相，而我清楚这是一个不可能主观终止的过程。一旦他们开始说，就绝不可能戛然而止。最终，我得知的事情越多，平白遭受的依赖也就越多。

问题就出在这里。我不认为我准备好接受来自盖茨比的这种依赖。它同那些交情不同，因为他为了维持一个与他自己脱节的形象已经花费太多，或者说，“已经走了那么远”，那么我需要接受的，就不仅仅是盖茨比那可以被作为巨大谈资的真相本身，而且还有他走过的这段距离。

这其中的责任太过沉重。更糟糕的是，当我去仔细想我和盖茨比之间的交情，哪怕仅仅从他被重创之后算起——他彻夜未眠站在窗口时直射下来的目光，那通没被我接到的问好电话，以及对他可能永远见不到我这件事的恐慌，还有之后关于他那座房子的处理——似乎都暗示着他正竭力留住我，几乎比得上他之前竭力维持自我形象一样。

不仅仅是物理上的。他想真正开展一段类似于合作人之间的信任关系。我想到沃尔夫山姆，以及后者在盖茨比重伤乃至死亡的消息之下是如何行动的——他什么都没做，压根不曾出现过。

这是盖茨比那天断定我不会再出现的依据吗？因为在上一个享受他信任的人身上的前车之鉴？

现在连最后的筹码都已经被他放在了桌上——黛西，或者说，他已经无法使自己继续对她怀有期待的事实。我原以为会对我们之间所谓“勾结”产生阻碍的最大因素，反而成了他将军的一手。

就这样，盖茨比兴致勃勃地往我面前堆叠他认为能够促进关系，收获真诚的东西，殊不知这只让我越来越看不清楚，他到底想从这种已经脆弱得不能再脆弱的关系中收获什么报偿，又甘冒什么样的风险。

像这样无解的问题，除了困扰我之外别无它用。

之后我整理这些文字时，发现其中的重复现象愈发严重：我似乎在反复强调我不明白盖茨比到底想干什么。他维持我们之间这种关系的目的在何处。每一次都得出结论然后又推翻，周而复始。

这样的内容显然会为阅读造成不小的困扰。但我无意改动这一点。因为正和看见重复内容时的困惑和烦躁类似，当我每一次与盖茨比接触，然后在脑中产生这些无法被迅速解答的疑问时，它们带来的疲乏感有过之而无不及。

我很不愿意把空闲时间花在思考这种问题上，但它反复出现，直到我不得不承认，我对此毫无办法。

我暂时无法逃离盖茨比。

意识到这一点之后，就只剩下一个问题了。那就是随着盖茨比的愈加坦诚，我对于关系中的公平性也就愈加在意。换言之，我并没有任何让我“走了那么远”的秘密可以吐露，恰恰相反，我的经历匮乏且无趣，即便我开始叙述，也只会是我所见到的，别人的故事。比如和汤姆一起出去见默特尔·威尔逊的那次，如果盖茨比有那么想听，我可以勉强提一嘴麦基先生的事，但这又会牵涉到没必要的八卦和闲谈，所以我往往干脆不谈论自己，或者只叙述一遍我的家乡和大学是什么，以及我现在在哪里工作。

我没有任何与盖茨比告诉我的那些对等的真相。没有可以对他开口的。

另一边，盖茨比似乎结束了他的沉思。

“你中学时看报纸吗？”他问。我发现在早上之后他寻找话题的方式越来越不在乎礼节。“这件事有段时间了……老天，大约过去十几年啦。总之，大概在08年左右的时候很轰动。”

“报纸的内容很多。”我回答。

“我以为男孩子们都会喜欢这种报道。”他奇怪地看了我一眼，好像我不知道他在说什么的这件事很古怪一样。“你不知道布奇·卡西迪的事？”

这个名字带来一点模糊的印象，但当我试图在盖茨比的暗示下抓住它时，记忆又溜走了。我不明白为什么他认为我会记住我十六岁时看过的报纸。

“好吧。”他等了一会之后妥协道。“布奇·卡西迪和圣丹斯·基德（Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid），两个很有名的火车劫匪。基德是卡西迪最信任的副手。”盖茨比压低了声音，哪怕周围根本没有人在乎他说了什么。“他从抢银行开始，被逮到几回之后才开始劫火车，那时他已经有一整个团伙了。他们最后一票是在玻利维亚的南部图皮萨干的。在那之前卡西迪、基德以及基德的女友一起在巴塔哥尼亚买了座牧场，打算金盆洗手。”

“所以他们在金盆洗手这件事上干得不太漂亮。”我评价道。

“那是因为阿根廷警方查到他了。大概是有个他信任的警察背叛了他。”盖茨比回答。“他得重新逃跑，为了筹钱所以才干的那一票。”

我好像有点想起来了。“他是那个号称不伤人只劫财的罪犯吗？”

“对！”盖茨比很兴奋。我丝毫不怀疑这个故事为他那时本应该结束的青春期带来了多么大的向往。“据说他很有礼貌，而且信守诺言。手下有一大帮人。”

“因为他的原则很有趣。”我说。“在他手下干事不用背负杀人的罪责。”

察觉到我对这个话题兴趣缺缺，盖茨比收敛了一些。“那篇报道还写了他是怎么成为布奇·卡西迪的。这是个假名，你知道。”他煞有介事地强调。

我喝了一口这里供应的果汁，做出等待的姿态。于是他受了鼓励，继续说下去。

“那上面说，他原来叫罗伯特·勒罗伊·帕克，出生在犹他州的一个摩门教教徒家庭。听上去完全和抢劫之类的毫无关联，对吧？他年轻时在附近的牧场打工，从那里认识了一个叫迈克·卡西迪的人。后者是一个真正的西部牛仔，跟他说了不少那里的事。”

盖茨比停顿了一下。

“总之，罗伯特对迈克十分敬畏，以至于后来直接更改了自己的名字。他受到了启示，尼克，启示和指引。想象如果他什么都没做，也许他直到现在还活着，只不过更老一些，可能还在牧场里看门。你不觉得那很让人难过吗？”

“你是说他活着的可能性？”

“当然不！如果他没蒙受启示，对他自己没有什么认知，也许迈克·卡西迪对他来说就只是一个过客而已。想想看那种不知道你自己错过了什么的那种感觉。”他敲敲桌子。“如果他没有抓住机会，就不会拥有他自己的传奇。”

我想了一会。“布奇·卡西迪认为他自己是被选中的吗？”

盖茨比严肃地点了点头。“他必须这么想，否则就什么都没有。”

我仔细地盯着他瞧，开始感觉这个话题好像已经渐渐显现出一个明确的方向——盖茨比正在处心积虑地用这个故事暗示着什么。他做得不是特别好，因此被我察觉。我决定暂时不说话，看看他能把这艘隐喻之船开到哪股洋流中。

“我对这个报道感兴趣是因为……我一开始以为它指的是别的事。”盖茨比有点不好意思地说。“我从前看过一些冒险小说，主角也叫这个。你应该听说过吧？”

他小心地看看我，想从我脸上读出一点回应。“霍帕隆·卡西迪（Hopalong Cassidy）？或者说，瘸腿卡西迪（Hop-along Cassidy）？”

我没有，实际上我的儿童时代都在寄宿学校里度过。但我点点头。

“在书里他是个嚼烟叶的红头发牛仔。”他说。“有段时间我和其他男孩都很迷恋他——当然，之后就不这样了。”

我很想告诉他他的强调毫无必要，然而我也知道这强调很可能与我无关，而与他自己会和自己描述的版本有关，于是我还是什么都没说。他在提到“其他男孩”时瞥了我一眼，这让我知道他在撒谎。

“所以当我看到这篇报道时，还以为是小时候的虚构英雄成真了。”

“但布奇·卡西迪也是虚构英雄。”我指出。“你说过，他用了假名，哪怕他本人是真的。”

“但这是必要的。”盖茨比维护道。“他怎么可能用罗伯特·帕克的名字抢劫火车？那会让他听起来像个——”

“债券推销员。”我说。“他会听起来像个债券推销员。”

我们都笑了。但这之下的那种警惕并未消退，相反，在这句玩笑话中，它反而更加明显。盖茨比粗糙的试探几乎让我不忍心去再作解读，而他在这试探之后可能要对我展示的东西也只让我害怕。

事实上，我怕得要命。

像我之前所说，袒露真相是一个不可逆的进程。对于那些惯常撒谎的人来说尤其如此。几乎可以说是一种成瘾。我害怕的正是盖茨比会这么做——在第一个真相之后，紧接着忍不住对我抛出第二个、第三个。不管我是否愿意或者能够承受他们。

他会在我这里卸下重负，而我将孤独地看守这一连串的秘密。

为了避免这个，我已经做了诸多努力。我从不过问盖茨比的大部分行为，对他突然陷入沉思的样子视而不见，他的反常也只会得到我礼节性的关心。我努力把谈话往浅薄与世俗的方向引，这样多少能够减缓他自我暴露的速度。但现在我的努力似乎即将付诸东流，我没准备好应对这个。

“你提到最后一票，”我徒劳地说。“他们最后怎么了，布奇和圣丹斯？”

“哦，他们。”盖茨比犹豫地看了看我，好像原本不打算把这个故事讲得那么绝对。“两天之后，他们住的地方被玻利维亚警察包围。卡西迪在屋内开枪打死了基德，然后自杀。就是这么一回事。”

我没发出声音，甚至没做任何听到了他这番话的表示。于是沉默再次出现在我们上方的空气里。

过了大概足足有两分钟，盖茨比开口。

“我说过的，对吧？关于我留下来不是因为黛西。”他前倾他的身体，胳膊肘放在小桌上，好让他自己凑得离我更近一些。“那天，在你的草地上，我看到了给我买过《瘸腿卡西迪》的人。”

我抬起头，无动于衷地看着他，面对即将到来的一切都放弃抵抗。

“我看到了我父亲。”

柜台附近，那个粗心的服务员弄翻了一整个托盘的玻璃杯。在铺天盖地的碎裂声中，盖茨比注视着我，以及他无法收回的真相。

对这一切，我只觉得疲惫不堪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充一些注释吧。《瘸腿卡西迪》就是原著里被少年盖兹写了时间表的那本书。而布奇·卡西迪则是一个活跃在20世纪初期的真实人物。《瘸腿卡西迪》被搬上银幕后收获了一大群儿童粉丝，最后居然有足足67部相关影片与电视剧，饰演卡西迪的威廉·博伊德也因此暴富。不过影片对瘸腿卡西迪的形象做了非常大的改动，并且由于电影这一媒介的巨大影响，被重新诠释的卡西迪逐渐取代了书本中对这个角色的描述。布奇·卡西迪的经历大多都已经被盖茨比叙述过，他和圣丹斯的故事在1963年被好莱坞拍成电影《虎豹小霸王》，与瘸腿卡西迪类似，电影将他塑造成了与原来的他大相径庭的形象。想了解更多的话，我直接把维基百科的链接贴在这里：  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hopalong_Cassidy  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butch_Cassidy
> 
> 又及，《瘸腿卡西迪》的第一部电影在1935年上映，此时杰伊·盖茨比已经去世了13年。


	12. Chapter 12

12

我还记得盖茨比提出把那座房子送给我时，他脸上的神情。

那是一种势在必得的期待，他认定他已经给出了最不可能得到轻视的条件。与最终对方是否答应他无关，仅仅只是确保他不会被轻视，或者说，“显得寒酸”。仿佛他这边的责任已经全部结束，因此露出轻松的表情。

他确保这一点之后就不会再关心话题本身，我相信那次我的拒绝之所以招致了他那样大的反应，是因为他多少察觉到了我的鄙夷——他似乎忧心我拒绝他不是因为我不能收此大礼，而是因为我瞧不上他的房子，和那几句他一窍不通的诗。

事实上，两者都有一点。

而当他坐在餐馆里，在一连串蹩脚的暗示后，于仿佛命运般响起的玻璃碎裂声中，对我吐露他的真相——那时，他脸上完全没有这种神情。

恰恰相反，盖茨比说完之后，便全心全意地去看他面前早就该被收走的盘子。我能感觉到他的目光坠重地堆叠在盘子里，像一碟无人问津的前菜，在空气里迅速僵硬、发酸。

他对此全无把握。我这样断定。他不敢像之前那样把他自己的期待耀武扬威地摆在我面前，直到我打算理睬并且接受他的安排为止。

他不敢看我。因为无论我对此发出什么评价，都将是给杰伊·盖茨比的致命一击——我的回答将见证他袒露在空气中的真相，作为他无法收回的凭据。而假如我在这里复述一遍汤姆·布坎南说过的那番话，关于私酒贩子和证券公司（它们能被我很好地复述出来，因为汤姆措辞的方式如此简单直接），我相信他能真正被我杀死在他的座位上。

而这是他的选择。他决定对我展示他很可能从未示人的东西。就像在一个人人绝对健康，不老不死的世界里，对我坦言他得了一种什么可怕的恶疾，或者告诉我他身体里长了肿瘤。宣布他自己的世界末日。

他会期待什么样的回答？不远处服务员还在收拾那一地碎片，噪音为我们之间的沉默找到了绝佳理由。礼节性地，我应该继续追问关于他父亲的事，观察他到底打算说到何种程度，然后在我们都满意的地方转移话题，鸣金收兵。如果再亲密一些，我应该对他父亲的生活状况表示担忧，继而表明不论他们之间有什么问题，我都将全力支持他，因为我们是如此不可多得的一对朋友。

**但我一样都他妈的不在乎。**

我只想走。直接站起身然后离开。把盖茨比、他技巧糟糕的隐喻和强塞到我面前的坦诚全都丢在身后。我不想在乎他对此有什么感受，他是否会被伤害，这种伤害又能上升到何种程度。我想走。我的腿关节被这种冲动灌满，肌肉痛苦地绷紧。我想 **走** 。

我知道如果我这么做，我将彻底摆脱他。他不剩下任何自尊足够让他站起身来追我，乃至于在我逃离之后——哪怕我哪里都不去，只是回到那个他知道电话号码的地方继续生活，他也必定一通问好的电话都不敢打。

我的离开将成为这个世界抛弃他的最后一样证据。这不是什么码头上的绿光，也不是什么更年轻时触不可及的罗曼史，这是灵魂层面上的完全寂灭。他投注过情感的一切人和事都离他而去，而他同他自己所说的那样，被掏空，继而被时间或者自己摧毁。

他打算把这个选择交给我，即使我从一开始就不想要。因为我是他仅剩的选择。当多年以后，他的宅邸和宴会都被彻底遗忘，他还可以报出我的名字，信誓旦旦地表示他拥有一位这样的朋友，见过关于他的一切。

那时他会恢复那种自信的神色。我和我所代表的，关于他的记忆，成为可被调阅的传奇。

他会携带我就像携带他的军章。

我看着盖茨比，他正在我的沉默中逐渐窒息。没得到我的回应，他无法说出更多。

有几次，我感到他抬起视线，想向我投来一点恳求的目光，但最终都没有实施。中间服务员走过来，收走了盛放他目光的盘子，他只能盯着桌面，直到它在他的想象中塌陷下去，一直塌陷到他精神的最深处，也许是丹·科迪的那艘小艇上。

他周围的世界急剧收缩，空气纷纷逃往太空，就像海水在启示录式的末日中退下，露出赤裸丑陋的海床。他不得不看见他一直在噩梦的正上方航行。

这幅画面给我带来了一些感受。直到我写下这些时，仍然没能完全明白那感受到底是什么。但有一点很明确：它坚决地阻止了我的离开。它也只做了这么一件事。

“你不用告诉我这些。”我最终说。

盖茨比猛然抬起头，那一刹那，他眼睛里燃烧的希望几乎能隔着海湾点燃那座房子。他大概在希冀一种柔情，试图把我的冷漠解读成某种永恒的承诺。但当他看见我脸上的表情，我注视着有什么在他的瞳孔深处动摇，继而犹疑着缓慢坍塌。

这很好。

“你能明白我的意思吗？”我的声音很轻，因为那一番与自己的搏斗几乎耗尽了我的力气。

“我不需要知道这个。我不……”我看着他，轮到我斟字酌句了。“我不好奇。”

他看着我，好像我们不在说同一种语言。随后他意识到这种目光里包含的冒犯，于是垂下了视线。

“这不是关于好不好奇，尼克。”他想做出一种耐心的语气，但失败了。“我只是想告诉你这些。”他犹豫了一下，补充道。“我忍不住。”

但你该忍住的。我在心里说。

“因为我也看见了吗？”我不想让我自己听起来太过刻意，但虚假情绪仍然浮现在字里行间。“你不欠我任何解释，你知道的。”

盖茨比几乎称得上是绝望地看了我一眼。

“不，我想……分享我的感受。”他低声说。“当我看见他站在那里……我没办法再继续想任何事。我很害怕，尼克。我很 **害怕** 。”

我想对他怒吼：我也一样。我 **一直** 如此。而且我将 **一直** 这样恐惧下去。但我从来没有对任何人分享过我的恐惧，唯一接近的只有乔丹·贝克。我们能看见彼此的恐惧，就像看见博物馆里一样原始又好笑的展品，但也不过如此了。我一直生活在这个巨大的、混乱的、没有任何幻想余地的世界里，整日担惊受怕。其他人也一样。所有人都一样。只有 **你** ，世界在你眼中是完全的另一个样子，所以我们忍不住想要在你面前将它的美好之处扯下，撕碎，最好也将你一起毁灭掉。这是本能，盖茨比。这是 **本能** 。我们无法控制地想要毁了你。因为你的不协调——不是你选错了西装，说错了客套话，更不是你对什么人照顾不周，甚至不是因为你和汤姆·布坎南的妻子出轨——仅仅因为我们在你身上看不见对等的恐惧。你像是从未被这个世界所背叛过，或者哪怕遭到重创也没留下任何愤世嫉俗的血液。是 **你** 让我们害怕。 **你** 让我害怕。

而你永远都不能明白这一点。

我感到前所未有的痛苦。从最开始就是这样——他过去的伤口在我面前接连展开，而我凝视着它们，对他报以不至于为我自己招致麻烦的同情。

盖茨比真的不懂得分辨这个吗？他真的被他自己溺爱得完全无法看出真诚与虚伪，以至于能够面对着几乎完全封闭的前路继续前行吗？他需要被砸碎到什么程度才能停止这么做？

我麻木地看着他，意识到一个事实：我不是无法摆脱他，这个刚刚看见世界的可怕之处的人，我只是无法在他身边停留太久。因为我也是他见到的，那世界的一部分。

我如此努力地躲避他，哪怕我对我的生活压根没有那么强烈的掌控欲望，这样我就不会在他面前最终展露出那种本能——我不承认他，永远不会。他仍然是异端，我们之间远隔着比海面更骇人的距离。如果一切顺利，他不会发现我也想过该如何对他施加伤害，我对他的言行是如何嘲弄，而对他的爱情又抱着怎样的一种态度。

我不想当那个最终毁了他的人，哪怕世界已经选择了我，并且把我推到他的面前。

“我们应该换个地方谈这些。”我将我一口未动的果汁推出去一点距离，他看都没看就喝了下去。眼下做任何确切的事似乎都能让他减少一些焦虑。

“事实上，我们应该回去。”我说。“你想躺一会吗？”

他迟疑地消化了一会我的话。似乎正在心里把我此刻的发言，与之前的冷淡态度放在一起反复比较，但无论他得出设么结论，最终他都会照我说的做。像我说的那样，他没得选。

“你知道，尼克。”他好像打算起身，但是又坐了回去。也许冥冥中有什么告诉了他，假如我们一起走出这家餐馆，有东西就会被永远地改变。

“如果你不想听——这毕竟只是一些无关紧要的东西。”

他甚至骗不过他自己。

世界的重担在他脆弱的谎言里重新落到我身上。

“这对你很重要。”我说。

但对你不。他的目光这样说道。

我看着愧疚爬上他的脸，它们破坏那上面原有的纹路和肌理，呈现出一副几乎不真实的愁苦表情。它不属于杰伊·盖茨比，而属于一个我即将认识的人。

你不能回到过去。我想道。但他仍在这么做。试图回到一个我们互相不熟识的时间，只因为他终于察觉到我似乎更喜欢和他以那种方式相处。尽管他不明白为什么，但他用这几分钟的时间，接受了我花费半年都无法接受的事实。

他不相信世界上有不可逆的事，我猜，毕竟他已经逆转了他自己的死亡。

我曾以为这种信念随着黛西的离去也一并消失，然而在这个中午，我见证了它的复苏——更温和也更强大，甚至少了一些少年式的盲目。它带来一种有温度的注视，这也正是盖茨比看向我的方式。我不明白它凭借什么避免了被摧毁。但在那一刻，我为之震慑。

“我们回去后，”我听见自己说。“我留了一些不错的咖啡在那里。只是我们要找一会咖啡壶，我知道它就在屋子的某个角落。然后我们可以去沙发上坐下来，好好谈谈你父亲的事。”

这一次，盖茨比没有任何迟疑。我们结账然后起身离开。我怀疑他在嘴里反复嘟囔我说的这段话，就像什么正式的日程安排。回去的路比来时的路短了很多，一方面因为我已经吃过教训，不再绕路——不论我实际上有多么想。

我但愿这条路长一些，再长一些，最好在我们的归途上，有什么从天上直冲而下，将一切夷为平地，把生命送还给它虚无的状态。我可以在接触到更多真相之前彻底消失，而盖茨比的坦白也成了正式的临终告解。谁也不用毁了谁。

回到房子里之后，我们机械地遵照我自己的那段话，做完了咖啡的部分。然后他坐在他睡下的那张沙发上，而我和那天晚上一样坐在扶手椅上。我心里隐约感觉我们的位置应该调换一下，毕竟急需讲述的人是他而不是我。

盖茨比开始叙述，以一种很可能是准备良久的方式。他说话显得缓慢而有条理，每到他担心我跟不上的地方，就投来征询的目光。有时候他边说话边专注地盯着我看，好像我脸上的神色能提醒他更多他遗漏的细节。

他提到一个北达科他的小镇，冷到连门窗都冻住的冬天，以及足够晒焦人的头发的夏日。然后是一个粗鲁而无远见的家庭，以及荒漠般的日子。在他的描述中，仿佛有一个精致的雪花球，那里装着他关于这个的所有秘密。他小心地递给我，鼓励我摇一摇它。

“你回去过吗？”我在他两段话的中间问道。

他呈现出一种羞愧的神色。这羞愧不是因为他即将回答他不怎么这么做或者干脆就没有——而是他发现不管他自己说得多全面，总免不了要遭受询问。他不得不跳脱出他准备好的模板，用更即兴的方式想出回答。在这个过程中，他描述的那些事情都不得不再次成为事实。

“唔，回去过。”他含混地说。“大概两年前左右——现在是三年了。我总得回去的，尼克。我离开了他们。”

他把后两句说得像一对因果关系。因为他当时离开了那里，所以他总得回去。就像这是连他都承认的一种命运之必然。或者说，他知道他离开的事实伤害了他们，而他的偶尔回归是对这种伤害的一次补偿。

我不知道他对他自己回到人世间这件事是不是也抱有这种看法。他活下来，作为对世界的补偿。

“你当时都做了什么？”我帮他倒好咖啡，然后是我自己的。他低声道谢。

这两杯咖啡直到夜色低沉也没人碰过一下。

“没做很多。”他简单地表明，换了个坐姿。“我给我的父亲买了套房子，然后是一笔钱——他可以选择分给其他人，或者自己留着。”他在提到“其他人”时不悦地动了动。“之前我试图告诉他……我试图……”

盖茨比从他准备好的演说中，不可避免地坠入到那段回忆里。他说话的语气变得不确定，神色也黯淡下去。我感到我们周围的世界在他眼里被拆解、分割，直到露出他家乡的景象。而那几乎已经成了他难以逃脱的一个梦魇。

“……我试图告诉他他我在做什么，尼克。当然不是我具体在做的事。”

他试探地看我一眼，我无动于衷。

“关于我为什么要离开，以及我之后打算去做什么。我大致对他说了一遍。让我惊讶的是他相信了我的每一个字——打我从车上下来，走进他家门的那一刻。他对我所说的一切深信不疑，就像我能看见我说的话被他狼吞虎咽地吃下去。”盖茨比做了个奇怪的比喻。“他毫无保留地接受了这一切。”

“那不是很好吗？”我打算听他再说说关于他那时的失望。

“也许吧。”他回答。“但曾有那么一段时间，我们在每一件事上都不协调。我们……互相不明白对方在想什么，而当我告诉他，就像把球砸向一面墙，再看着它弹回来。”

“你离开了很久。”我说。“事情总会改变的。”

一瞬间，他好像打算反驳我。但他没有。

“我知道那是因为什么。”他最终说。“不是我的哪句话说服了他，我想。是他看见我的车和衣服，当然，还有——”

“钱。”我替他补充。

“ **钱。** ”他肯定道。“我意识到我永远无法用语言和思想对他阐明任何事。”他无不悲凉地停顿了一下。“他没变，尼克。一点都没有。那个地方不可能让人改变。哪怕是我离开的事实也撼动不了任何东西。我无法凭借我自己而让他自豪。”

他每说一个否定词，就在沙发里陷得更深一些。

“离开的时候我突然想让他揍我一顿，就像小时候那样。”他笑了笑。“我对他说，他吃饭的方式像头牲口。你猜之后发生了什么？”

我摇摇头。

“他立刻挺直了背，然后就那么看着我，好像不知道接下来该怎么做了。”盖茨比把目光投向餐桌，好像他的父亲正坐在另一端。“从前他可不是这样。他会站起来然后掀翻桌子揍我一顿。”

我没说话。盖茨比自己沉思了一会。“也许他上了年纪，而我没注意到这一点。”他总结道。“总之，就是这么一回事。”

午后天气转阴，我起身去关窗户。在我身后，盖茨比一动不动地坐在原处，看着他不存在于此处的父亲。

北达科他现在应该很冷。我想道，接着拉上了窗帘。


	13. Chapter 13

13

当我重新整理我写下的文字时，往往能发现事发当时我遗漏的细节——一个个锚定的时间节点，标志着每个阶段之间的区别，以及那决定性的一瞬间究竟在何处。

要做到这个，需要用更冷漠的视角去看待自己，把写下这些的人当做一个叙述者，而不是书本文字世界中的上帝。这是很多人容易犯的错误，包括我自己。有时我会被那些文字重新带回过去，发现一切如此栩栩如生，仿佛时间本身凝成的琥珀。在那里，过去的我向一切来自未来的、探究的目光致意。

而在那个下午，当我拉上窗帘时，玻璃上映射出我的脸和盖茨比的背影。我意识到，在这个镜像世界里，我们似乎自然而然地背道而驰。他永远看向过去——无论是路易斯安纳的黛西，还是北达科他的父亲。他在他最弱小时经历过的一切，到了今天，势必要被他以某种方式重新改写。

因此，一切痛苦仿佛从未在他身上发生过，他把它交付给未来的自己，寄希望于自己能够信守承诺，在更广大的世界面前，永远选择转向他自己的过去。

他从未想过他会失败。连他失败的原因也被归结为他自己的问题——不是因为时间从不回溯，宇宙生冷残酷，而是因为他没选对正确的时刻去改写它们。他需要做的不是就此放弃，沮丧不已，而是重新选择，直到一切都恰好契合，云天之上的裂缝里泄下奔流的巨洪，冲刷干净一切他不愿示人的过去，宣布他是上帝的孩子。

而我在他的诺亚方舟上。

“你没有说完，实际上。”我回到座位后对他说。“此后呢？”

盖茨比好像没明白我指的是什么。

“通信。”我提醒他。“电报，贺卡，礼物？”

“哦，这些。”他反应过来，谦虚地笑了笑。“我交给别人打理了。从那次回来以后，我提前在一叠卡片上签好名，然后其他部分有人代写。他们很负责任，能提前算好邮期，确保贺卡在节日当天送到。”

“但你没回去过，也没有邀请他们过来。”

盖茨比察觉到我话语中可能包含的谴责意味。“这里不适合他们。”他用“我以为你明白”的语气回答。“他们如果感兴趣出去闯闯，我那些贺卡也不应该只有一个地址可写。”

好像是为了让我安心，他又补充一句。“他们心满意足。”

是你心满意足。我想道。行吧，也许最终你们都心满意足。

我不喜欢他这样。之前他那些装模作样我尚且能够忍受，因为它们形同虚设，只是一层薄脆的空壳，我能清晰地看见这层壳是在如何小心地保护着最深的东西。而现在盖茨比做的并不是对我敞开心扉，而是将他曾深深埋藏的过去也粉饰一番，成为谈资和商品，想从中找到某些刺激的，也许能引起我兴趣的东西，好继续下去这场谈话。

“但他还是过来了，你的父亲。”我说。“你觉得他为什么会来？有报纸刊登你的死亡吗？”

“这些都不是需要担心的问题。”盖茨比挥了挥手。“我让他们去二流的小报上登一则讣告……之后的事会顺利的。”他咕哝道。而我还在思考这个“他们”指的是谁。

他思考了一会，发现我仍然在等他的答案，于是开口。

“很简单，尼克，他没在这个圣诞节收到我的贺卡。”

盖茨比从来不说任何尖酸刻薄的话。我相信那事关道德问题，然而此刻他似乎控制不住地出言嘲讽。在这嘲讽之下，我看出一丝除了对他自己起源之地的不认可之外，其他的意味。

他认定我必然对这些心怀鄙夷，于是想要先于我说出一些残忍的话来。

发现这一点使我觉得好笑。偏偏是在我最无所谓的问题上，盖茨比焦虑不堪。而这无所谓其实来源于他从来没有在我面前存活太久的谎言。我从他第一次谈起他继承过一大笔钱时，就断定他在撒谎。这不影响我继续和他交谈，乃至于参与和见证了1922年对他做的一切。

他甚至无法炮制出那种恰当的残忍。而且假如我们真的要好好算算这桩事，那天他的泪水早就出卖了他。

“那也未必。”我说。“也许他想看看你和你的房子。你得承认它比我的那座有看头多了。”

他明显松了一口气。

“也许吧。”他说。接着又紧张地笑了一下。“见到他时，我想我把你给吓着了，是吗？”

我看着盖茨比，不敢相信他就打算这么粗糙地解释他当时的泪水。我从未见过他哭，哪怕在最灰暗的那个夜晚，他自称那时意识到黛西不会打来电话，也完全没有为此哭泣一番的打算。

其实我也不需要他的任何解释。像我在餐馆里告诉他的那样，他不欠我这个，并且我自己都能说得比他更直白准确：当盖茨比意识到自己失去了一切，正在恐慌那个他打定主意永远背弃的世界会重新跌向他时，就迎面遇上了那个世界曾经的主宰。

他的父亲提醒了他他来自何处，这一点又如何无法改变——他的脚步已经踏上他儿子富丽堂皇的门廊，他的声音已经在那破败的大厅中回响过，一路上那张照片也不知被他拿出来，展示给了多少人。他会一遍又一遍地对他见到的每个人说，这是他儿子的宅邸，然后那些人记住的最后一件关于盖茨比的事，就只有这个看起来可怜又苍老的家伙，自称是他的父亲。

他轻易就摧毁了盖茨比苦心构筑的一切。这才是盖茨比流泪的原因，他在哀悼他本该被编造得辉煌灿烂的人生，到最后仍然因此狠狠摔落在尘埃里。

“你说你打算在这里再住一段时间。”我没理睬他的问题。

他不好意思地停顿片刻。“我当时有点激动。事实上，我还没来得及和你好好商量这件事。是这样，今天早上我本来打算跟你谈谈——不是黛西，那算个意外。”

他迫不及待地又说一遍她的名字好让我放心。尽管我根本不知道他以为我在担心什么。

“我的意思是，和这些一起。我打算和你说说我的过去，因为你那时没问我是怎么一回事。”他顿了一下。“我很感激这个，这是我早上想告诉你的。你那样做很尊重我。”

“之后的事让你失望了吧？”我没意识到自己说出了声。

盖茨比一愣，然后会意地笑了笑。“你已经为那个付出代价了，old sport。”

我看着他又捞起这个他自己很久没再用过的称呼，就像一次无伤大雅的自我辩护。哪怕现在我已经完全确信牛津的事是个谎言，并且绝大多数时间，他只是在里面发狂地给黛西写信。无论如何，他的军靴踩过那里的草地，对他来说这似乎就够了。

“这不是我是否欠你解释的问题。”他接着说道。“我欠你更多，尼克。远比你想得要多，从最开始就是。我知道你信任我。”他从沙发上坐起身，将胳膊放在大腿上支撑上半身，向我的方向凑近一些，眼睛牢牢地盯住我的。“你是一个很好的人，一定有不少人这样告诉过你，我想。如果我读过很多诗的话，我现在应该能说得更好。”

他好像真的很可惜地叹了口气。

“你的灵魂很可贵。我一直都没机会告诉你，你是一个多么不可多得的朋友。之前我们之间总是……隔着很多东西。”他又在这么做，用简单的词语含混过去一大堆报纸头条。“我必须得告诉你这些，尼克，你不明白吗？我从来没有这么信任过任何人。我不能让我之前那些搪塞别人的蠢话碍了我们的事。”

我看着他。此时他眼睛背后的情感完全真诚。如果不是我已经在很久之前就从他身上读出了这些，也许我现在会激动万分。

这是一个令人难过的事实：我在和他见面几次之后，就察觉到他试图拉近和我之间的距离，这种尝试在他被枪击的前夜达到最高峰，然后又由于他昏迷了一整个秋天，导致当他在平安夜苏醒时，这种情感仍然保持新鲜。而我却已经在那段时间中反复咀嚼它，想要丢弃它，远离，遗忘，并且在他醒来之后，对它渐生疑窦。

而我不是一个相信任何人能够回到过去的人。

“我不会往外说的。”我只能这样回答他。

他看起来对这个回答不甚满意。但他接受了。

“我打算在这里留一会，”他十分谨慎地说，好像之前全部的努力都只是为了让这句话显得更加合理。“也许他还会再来一次。”

说完这句话，盖茨比突兀地安静下来。而他方才那些关于友谊和信任的发言似乎还在我们之间的空气中回响，他仿佛也在注意倾听，想理顺他自己那些话是否有他想表达的那样可信。

他很担心他在我面前表现得不够好。这让我怜悯他。

“你打算和他说什么？”出于那种怜悯，我温和地问。“我们还不知道他是否听说了死讯。”

盖茨比的脸一下子变得惨白。他往靠背上倒去，一只手攥紧沙发扶手，以至于那里脆弱的皮革都发出惨叫声。他好像极力躲避着我话里的什么东西，而这种躲避甚至比他是否真的取得了我的信任更加重要。

“我没——没打算那么干。”他结巴着，寻找词语丰富他的句子。“只是留一会。没必要非得——”

我明白了。他指的是他想要借用我的灌木而不是我的房子，为了让他能够躲在后面，查看自己的父亲是否会再次出现。就像他之前借用我的房子与黛西重逢。但他此刻没有任何东西可以给我，于是他使劲地在自己身上寻找能够与我等价交换的东西，最终选择对我卖出他的真相。

而那是我最不关心的东西。

“所以，你认为怎么样？”他不安地打算结束话题。“如果我可以的话，尼克，我会用我所有的……”

“所有的 **什么** ？”我问道，怒气从每个单词的缝隙里溢了出来。

盖茨比不说话了。他又一次被丢进那团迷茫中，不知道究竟哪一环出了问题，为什么世界不肯按照他的意愿运行。

“你想去找他，那就去。”我说。“你想和他说话，那就说。权当我不存在就行。反正这一点对你来说并没有那么难，是吧？”

他震惊地看着我。我继续说。

“你在允许你自己当个 **懦夫** 。”我感到往日里那层限制我言语的障碍被愤怒燃尽，而现在它们没通过任何审查机关。

“我 **受够** 西卵了，杰伊，你清楚这一点。我没有时间陪你玩这些把戏。我想 **回去** 。我有我的工作，而你也应该给你自己找一份。”

我没能恢复早上的那种力气，因此最终语气仍然落到了疲惫上。我太累了，无论是应对盖茨比还是应对这一切。最后我听起来几乎是在哀求。愤怒和悲伤混在一起，即使是我的失态也无法让他意识到我身处什么样的困境。他根本不会懂的。

盖茨比坐在那里，脸上的惊愕尚未褪去，但他没有任何被我激怒的表示。

于是我意识到他和我一样，沮丧，疲乏，但又不得不打起精神去面对来自对方的折磨。最糟糕的是他完全意识不到最后一点。

有几秒钟，我们谁都没说话。夜色爬进室内，一种荒废之感蔓延开来。

“我一直弄不明白，尼克。”他一字一顿地说。“我以为我们是 **朋友** 。而这意味着你可以告诉我任何事。我不会因为你打算离开而误解你——我们很早就说过这个了。”

“不过，如果你真的想这么做，”他又补充道，语气急促地。“我们可以以后再聚，不一定要在这里，说实话，这里几乎是最糟糕的选择。这是我的错。我们应该去城里，让这里就属于……这里。”

他的眼睛在昏暗的光线里闪闪发亮。我真想揍他。

“至于其他的，”他将目光转向窗户，隔着布料看了一眼月亮。“现在你已经知道关于我的一切事实——如果你还有哪里不清楚，我愿意继续做补充。所有你想知道的。然而，你得承认，你对我要求太 **高** 了。或者说，你可能误解了我的意思。”

我看着盖茨比。太迟了，他不可能把这句话圆回来。

“我只是想让你知道这些事，尼克。你不用对它们做任何努力，不用提出建议，为我的事花费太多时间。你不能那么……那么 **逼迫** 我。”他终于说了实话。“我做不到你说的那些。至少现在不能。”

他站起身，绕过两杯凉了的咖啡，走到窗前拉开一点帘布，查看外面的景象。然后他冲我转过身来。

“如果你提的那些要求，是我借住在这里的条件的话，”他说，“那么我想我最好快点动身离开。”

盖茨比交代完这个以后，路过我去衣帽架拿他的外套。

我感到他走过的地面在熊熊燃烧。他那只漂亮的打火机还在衣服口袋里，当他沉默地披上外套时，我注意到那里有个凸起的地方。他不知道他应该把那个放在内袋里。

“杰伊。”我说，声音疲惫得不可思议。这很好，他不需要我做别的动作来证明我在投降。“ **别走。** ”

他正在扣上扣子，动作缓慢而有条理，没有停下的意思。

“对不起。”

他有点讶异地看了一眼我，好像打算确认我又没有发出声音似的。于是我又说了一遍。“对不起。”

“不用道歉。”他说。“你是 **对** 的。尼克，从一开始就是。你没弄错过什么。这是我的问题。我太…… **依赖** 你了。”

他皱了皱眉头，觉得这个词不太好，但一时又想不出其他的。

“这使我让你看到了一些不好的东西，关于我的。而那不是应该对朋友做的事，对吗？”他看看我，露出寻求理解的目光。

我没有回答他。

当他往门口走去时，我站起来望着他。他听见扶手椅在地上蹭出的声音，向我转过脸，继而大步走了过来，和我面对面。

“像我们说好的那样，”他说。“一个礼拜，我们聚一次。”

然后盖茨比做了个让我震惊的动作——他张开胳膊抱了抱我。

“别生我的气，尼克。”他在我耳边低声说完这句，随后松开手，拉开门走进夜色。

我在那里站了很久，直到胸口附近残留着的，他心跳的搏动也消失在空气里为止。


	14. Chapter 14

14

在那个拥抱中，有什么永恒且庄严的东西被他压向我。我迟迟无法确定那究竟是一种怎样的仪式——盖茨比是在同我道别，还是想要交接一些思想上的东西。

我之所以判断出后者，是因为有什么告诉我他不喜欢肢体接触。从一开始就是这样。当他拍打我的后背时，像是在拍打一件外套上的灰尘。我明白这一点，因为我本人也同样不是相关爱好者，握手对我来说已经足够维持最基本的礼节，更何况我大多数时间都试图让自己不存在于任何交流的中心区域。但盖茨比会强迫他自己去做这些，好像如果不把事情做得太过明显，他的派头就无法被察觉到一样。他在磨损他自己，可以这么说，他磨损一些最本能的东西，寄希望于这些牺牲是有意义的。

当我们独处时，盖茨比几乎不会离我太近。很好笑的是我能从这个判断出来他是否完全放松下来。确定一个人放松时，应当观察他是否能安心显露出敌意，而不是友善。

这一点上我和盖茨比算是做到了极致。

他那番对于看见了关于他的，不好的东西的话，对我来说同样有效。我从未如此失态，哪怕在汤姆·布坎南的盛情邀请前也尚能保持微笑。假如盖茨比将他见到的，我对他说过的话复述给任何认识我的人听，绝无半个人会相信他。倒不是因为他是盖茨比。因为他显然在描述一个不符合常理的尼克·卡拉威。那种异常感自然而然会被界定成谎言，然后被排斥出人群之外。

这样看来，盖茨比也同样掌握了关于我的秘密，哪怕他可能并不完全清楚这一点。

我在赶他走。我后来坐回扶手椅上，独自想道。是我赶走了他。这没什么问题。盖茨比只不过想把场面弄得体面一点而已。我道歉是因为我没意识到我打算赶走他。我不知道我们的境遇居然已经到了那种不堪忍受的地步。而至于一个礼拜见一次的说法——不过是他补偿用的客套话。

这就完啦？我当时喃喃自语道。不确定地又左右张望一会，很长一段时间我仍然正对着门坐，好像他又一次在门廊上点燃一根不抽的烟，然后告诉我我们需要谈谈。

但什么声音都没有。他走了。

在这个夜晚，我摆脱了杰伊·盖茨比。

当时我在客厅里走来走去，一点外面的响动都足够让我跳起来。那张床直到天明都没有挨到过我。我疯狂地反刍我自己脱口而出的那些话，关于黛西，他父亲，以及他该找个工作。每一次回想都显得我自己更愚蠢和不明智，在这场无休无止的自我审判中，最后那点勉强的挽留简直形同虚设。

我不断谴责自己背叛了他。然后又试图告诉我自己这和别的背叛不同——这种背叛代表了我们之间有能够被背叛的东西：盖茨比反复强调的信任。他大概真的没给过除了沃尔夫山姆之外的任何人这个。真不赖，我现在和“摆平”了1919年那场球赛的人被归到一类里去了。尼克·卡拉威，永远和了不起的人比邻而居。

到快要天亮的时候，我感到地板都已经被我走得要冒出烟来。这不是白费功夫，因为我最终还是得到了一个结论：我的确赶走了他，尽管那不是我的初衷。我对他爆发仅仅是因为我太累了，并且在早上的事情之后，下意识地以为这种爆发能够为我和他带来一场还算平等的交谈，却没想到这一次直接引向了分别。

和他察觉到他自己对我太过依赖一样，我在他面前过于放松了。

我边用那把不太灵光的刮胡刀边这样想，然后试图把一整个夜晚的自我怀疑刮下自己的脸。

我带走了我打算带走的那些书，想了想，又让负责驾驶小艇的人再等等，然后从码头一路跑回房间里抱出来更多。如果可以，我但愿自己不用再回到这里——现在两座房子我都不想呆了。时间是新的租客，它们会分别衰败成巨大和渺小的两处废墟。

回到城里之后，生活马上向我张开象征着“正常”的臂膀。我也心甘情愿地拥抱回去。我完全不介意在下班之后再做一些工作，直到天色完全暗下来，而我的眼睛无法分辨出两行数字之间的差别为止。

有一次清洁工问我是不是和妻子正在争吵，我微笑着告诉他我没有结婚。他惊讶地张了张嘴，接着拿走我的废纸篓，去别的地方了。

回到住所之后，我几乎是热情地同儿科医生攀谈。他倒是很乐意跟我谈谈他自己。和他一起住了快要半年，我才知道他打算开一家医院——不是诊所，而是真正的医院。他想给那些名人接诊，然后借此风光一把。

“你打算叫它什么名字，你的医院？”我问。房间里的气氛热烈得就像我们喝了酒。医生的镜片上都起了雾。

“这个嘛，我还没想好。”他坦诚地说，完全不担心被我嘲笑。“也许选哪个恰好死了的投资者的名字吧，他们都这么干。”他皱眉思考了一会。“就叫个随便什么。我不在乎，尼基。我只要知道它是我的就够了。‘医生医院’就不错。”

我们为这个名字笑了一会。我感到一阵轻松。医生是一个几乎完全敞开的人，他的家境不赖，但也没好到可以让他意识不到嚣张跋扈的坏处的地步。这种恰好的环境，促使他不介意把他的梦想和他的不满随便诉之于口，因为在他看来它们都是临时出现在他脑子里的想法，没有值得炫耀也没有需要隐藏的东西。

他没有一些人身上根深蒂固的羞耻感，也从来没有耀武扬威的欲望。我怀疑他对医学也兴趣缺缺——就像我对债券兴趣缺缺一样。我们想的都是“它养活了那么多人，再多养我一个也没什么问题吧”。出于这样的目的而选择了职业，往往不存在对于梦想追逐的执念。然而我从来没告诉过他，我在大学时代曾梦想成为一名作家，因为我显然已经放弃了这个，再拿出来说反而显得像我在努力证明什么。所以当他在我头一回对他满怀热情时就把他想做的事脱口而出，这一点让我很是惊讶。

我也惊讶于医生身上那种自洽的矛盾。他对医学兴趣缺缺，对吵闹的儿童更是如此，但他却梦想开一家医院。而涉及到那医院的名称时，他又确确实实漠不关心起来。他对于他的梦想似乎没什么维护的欲望，倒不是说如果被我否认一番，他不会生气。但他实际上不会受到什么伤害。这能力叫我自叹不如。

如果盖茨比有这样的心境，我忍不住想，如果他也能那样毫无畏惧地谈论黛西和他的家乡，很多事都会不同。但问题就在这里，他不可能拥有这样的视角，这么多年来，他看待世界的方式从未改变，因此他的目标也自始至终十分明确。盖茨比改变了他自己好更加贴合那个目标，他的计划中不存在任何变数。

我越来越多地想起他，在确定他已经离开之后。这些关于他的想法也并没有困扰到我。事实上，我很乐意想起他。我乐意在这种安全的距离之外对他怀念一番，此时我往往忘记他给我带来的压力，以及他那种无辜的特质的毁灭性。

有时我看向我们房间里的电话，想象它响起，然后另一端传来盖茨比的声音。我想象他若无其事地邀请我去一个什么地方玩，或者恳求我在某一天下班后等等他。在这种想象中，他显得如此无害，更不用提孤独。

和他在呆一起的那几天，我从未察觉过他的孤独，现在想来，可能那孤独过于古老，过于庞大，以至于我身处其中而不自知。拉开距离之后，我才算真的察觉到盖茨比是如何一无所有——财产尽失，连精神上的渴望都被连根挖去。他应当茫然得像个婴儿，惶惶不可终日，然而当他整理衣服离开我的房子时，那气派几乎让我怀疑他确实还有什么极有收益的副业可以依赖。

我把他放走了。礼拜五那天晚上，我躺在床上想。医生在他的房间里呼吸平稳。我把他放去了那个连空气都凶猛残暴的世界里。这是我睡着前想到的最后一件事。

早晨五点，电话铃声扎进我眼前酸涩的黑暗当中。

两个小时后，盖茨比把隔在我们中间的那朵装饰性玫瑰挪开。没有人在这个点吃正餐。因此我们喝咖啡。

直到我被睡眼惺忪的医生赶出家门，还没明白过来怎么回事。一时间，我分不清梦境与现实，电话里盖茨比的声音听起来和我想象的一模一样。我几乎认定那是大脑欺骗我的安慰剂，因此无所顾忌地答应了他——出来然后在某个餐馆门口见。穿得好一点？当然，当然。又不是我每天都能遇到你。那么一会见，一会见。

“你想在这里等到他们开门，还是我们换一家？”他有教养地放下他那杯咖啡，接着看了看餐馆门口的时钟。七点十五分。我注意到他没有手表了。

“他们得到十点以后才开放午餐。”我说。

盖茨比不太相信地看了我一眼。“以前可不是这样。”

“以前什么都不是这样。”我回答。语气远比这句话的含义柔和很多，因此盖茨比没有在意。

他看起来黑了一点，在春天这几乎不可思议。而且似乎没有休息好，脸上有那种彻夜未眠的倦容，和与之共生的兴奋。我坐在盖茨比对面，每一秒钟都在变得更疑惑。不知道是不是应该称赞我自己模拟事态发展的本事——他真的在一个古怪的时间打来电话，语气彬彬有礼，但万分肯定我一定会在那个寒冷的初春早晨，去一家几乎没开张的餐馆门口等他。

“我的意思是，尼克，我想和你多呆一会。”他说。“也许你有清晨散步的习惯。”

“当时我还没起床。”我说。“这是周末。”

盖茨比抱歉地看我一眼。“我从……总之，我立刻就过来了。你知道我会来找你。”他做了一个坦白的手势。“你这个礼拜过得怎么样？”

很忙。我在心里说。可能偶尔怀念一下你。

“老样子。”我回答。“你从哪里过来？”

他用天气转开了话题。我们那天早晨没有谈论任何有营养的问题，但没有人停止说话。我们狂热地向彼此发出声音，就像借此驱动自己更快、更远地逃避一些东西。比如他到底从哪里来的，他为什么晒黑了，他到底用什么钱付的账，以及除了那块手表以外，他还失去了什么。

我们一直喋喋不休到中午，高谈阔论了一番总统的健康问题，我认识的一个小说家新构思的一部短篇，可能叫《低垂者》或者《睡神》，以及某位德国物理学家的逝世。

吃完饭后，我们又在城里走了一会。转过一个街角时，盖茨比突然横插进来一句话。

“你好像很惊讶看到我。”他说。

我们方才还在激烈探讨的问题立刻烟消云散，退回到它该有的虚空里去了。我想他知道我没想到能看见他，只是在之前那些没意义的话题中寻找确认，希望能有一个突破口出现，而不至于让他自己开口问。就好像盖茨比有点怕我。这个认知让我觉得很有趣。

我点了点头。他迫不及待地接上第二句，就像那句话已经在他嘴边盘旋太久似的。

“——你是说，你以为我不会再来找你，从上回之后？”

我扭头看着他。在正午的太阳下，他看起来和这条街上的每个年轻人一样兴致勃勃，健康而躁动。没有人知道他是谁，没有人在乎。他的财富和名气都已经失踪在他自己刊登的讣告里，也无人再去找寻。但他语气中隐秘的期待使我如此熟悉，以至于几乎要以为我们还在他哪段潇洒的日子里，而他即将对我吐露一番关于非洲和红宝石的谎言。

“是。”我轻声回答。

他庄重地接受了这个答案。然后我们渐渐转开话题。

我走神地想，他不肯对我透露他究竟在哪里，做什么，是否和他之前决定袒露的东西有关。当你已经对一个人交代过那些，就很难再对对方撒谎。这不是什么道德问题，仅仅只是一种思维定势。他发现自己无法再对我自如地（也不那么自如，其实）叙述一些被他编纂和挑选过的真相，于是干脆就此沉默。

我们在傍晚时分手。之后我原路返回，慢慢走回住所。

之后的一个周末也是如此。我们见面然后说一些无关紧要的话。我不讨厌这种会面，完全不。只是盖茨比打算隐瞒的那些事实重新开始使我不安。他每次来都穿得不错，但就像是临时套上去的。我看不出他努力试图维持的究竟是什么，既然我们都知道他一无所有。尽管他从未再提起，但那天晚上我对他的指责无疑多多少少地造成了我们现在的局面。我希望他不会太多地想起那些话，从而导致里面的一些词句继续历久弥新地刺伤他，促使他去做更多不明智的事。

而至于他的父亲，我们谁都没再提起过。

二月底的时候，我们已经见了三次面。盖茨比从桌面的另一边神秘地凑过来，开启一个新的话题。

“你相信医学奇迹吗？”他问。“人死而复生？”

我好笑地看着他。“你打算谈谈你自己吗？”

盖茨比摇摇头。“我说不清楚，尼克。我想的是那种大逆转，在真实世界里的。因为过于真实所以反而没人关心。”他补充道。“况且我只是没有死，不存在复生。”

他好像认真地期待我对这个问题能提出什么振聋发聩的见解。我隐约察觉到，这可能和他隐瞒我的那些事情有关。

“我不知道除了你之外的其他奇迹。”我回答。

他没把这个当做恭维，只若有所思地点点头。长久以来，我在他脸上又一次看到那种凝重的神色。和从前不同，我无心躲避，只希望弄清楚他到底出了什么事。他明白他没有别的人可以询问——没有电话，没有需要压低嗓音的指令，只有我。而他不肯对我开口，把那些真正困住了他的问题收拢起来，攥在手里。我甚至无从猜测。

于是那时我做了一个决定。等到下一次见面时，我会跟踪他。

我要弄明白他到底把他自己又推到了什么境地里，以至于无法同我坦白。然后我会告诉他，那晚我的看法出了一些问题，我的道歉并非礼节，他不用为我说的任何话而感到不安。我会告诉他关于我为什么不喜欢人们对我那样坦诚，这给我曾带来过怎样的麻烦。而他又是如何与这些麻烦毫不相干，却被我施以来自其他时间，其他记忆的暴力。我要明确地告诉他这些，洗净他自己无法洗净的伤口，让他明白他的坦诚不会像从前那样毁了他。

然而，这之后的那个周末，电话铃没有响起。再之后的也是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塞了点小要素进去。大家感兴趣的话可以查查曼哈顿的医生医院（Doctors Hospital）。  
> 那一年的八月份，总统哈定病逝，他的继任者是我们熟悉的约翰·卡尔文·柯立芝。  
> 当时洛夫克拉夫特还在纽约。5月份他会出版《睡魔》。  
> 发现了X射线的伦琴在他们见面的那一天逝世于慕尼黑。


	15. Chapter 15

15

整个三月，住所里的电话几乎没有再响起过。

无论我会不会在礼拜六的清晨提早醒来，对着天花板发一阵愣，然后试着重新入睡。

我不明白这个。证券交易所的工作从来没让我养成过太绝对的作息习惯——我当然知道要什么时候去上班，但无法想象没有闹钟的日子。而在两通盖茨比的清晨来电之后，我在二月份的第三个周末提早醒来，坐在电话边等候。这将起夜的医生吓个够呛。

“你别让它响太久就行，尼基。”他在洗手间里说。“没必要弄成这副样子。我的睡眠状态比你见过的所有婚姻都坚固。”

“我只是醒了。”我简单地回答。

他边往外走边在睡衣上擦手上的水珠，听到我的说法后怀疑地看过来。对一些事情的好奇慢慢压过了医生对回笼觉的渴望。

“你们到底是怎么回事？”他在橱柜里翻找饼干，拿了足够他吃一刻钟的量之后坐到我对面。“周末不是为了让一个人在这种时候起床出门而发明的。”

我也拿了一块，尽管根本没什么食欲。能和医生一起做些什么使我放松。作为对这种感觉的报答，我觉得应该多少给出一个能让他信服的答案。

“我们说话。”我说。“说一整天。”

这是实话。但显然不属于医生相信的范畴之内。他边咀嚼饼干和我的答案，边怀疑地盯着我看，脸颊鼓起不太规则的形状。最后露出一个放弃的表情——我发现这表情在他脸上很常见，仿佛他生来就是那样无可奈何，为了让自己轻松一些而不停地对这个世界妥协。

“行吧。”医生吃完了剩下的饼干，见我没动我的，就直接走过来从我手里拿走它塞进嘴里。接着他站起身来，有点犹豫地补充道。“如果你们要玩，别玩太大的数目。这是为了你好，尼克，看看它对我的弟弟做了什么。”

我会意地点点头。他认为我和盖茨比在地下赌场里找乐子，而事实上我们一直在太阳下的街道上行走或者歇息，直到傍晚，这颗星球的影子盖过我们自己的。

第四个周末——就是我决定要跟踪盖茨比，查清楚他到底在做什么的那个周末——电话没有响。我等到中午的时候，干脆出了门。

我们往常见面的餐馆里坐满了人，有几个我在其他地方见过。我站在窗外，估量这里有几个人曾听说过盖茨比和他的宴会，又有几个参与过他那辉煌的夏季。但可以肯定的是，所有人都已经或者正在忘了他。

包括我。如果他仍然不出现的话。

太阳猛烈，晒得玻璃都泛起白光。沮丧在我胸腔里迅速膨胀，无论我如何努力地用呼吸来抑制它。那天我站在餐馆外，意识到在这个世界上，我没有任何方式能找到盖茨比。他从来没给过我任何稳定的电话号码，我也压根没有去要过。并且我猜测他那几通电话可能是从不同的地方打来的。

午后天阴，我沿着街道慢慢前行。他察觉到我打算对他做什么了吗？这是他谨慎权衡之后的选择吗？可我甚至不知道在他面前的另一个选项到底是什么，或者，谁。我感到被抛下了，毫无征兆地。我曾经渴望回归的生活方式正反过来唾弃我——一个年轻的推销员，在周末的午后，除了站在街头怅然若失之外居然无事可做。

我一直呆到前几次回去的时间，才开始往回走。乔丹·贝克的声音突然出现在我脑海里。“ _我讨厌粗心的人，_ ”她说，“ _所以我喜欢你。_ ”我不知道她当时那么说是为了什么——大概是想看看她是否可以凭借一句话扭转真相，或者邀请我参与进她的谎言里。

两种都差不多。粗心与否只是个借口，这一点在此刻愈加明显起来。如果我真有足够使乔丹乐意对我说半句实话的那种细心，盖茨比从一开始就不会以那样的一种姿态走出我的小屋。而当他自说自话地出现又消失时，我不会把时间花费在和他说那些没意义的话题上，我应该能巧妙地问出他究竟在哪里，从事什么，是否有危险。

如果，我痛苦地想道，如果我态度更坚决一些，他会说的。哪怕不是全部。但他不可能吝啬到不肯给我一个说法。他会设法让我安下心来，哪怕没有他宫殿般的房子和所有的一切。即使我们在沙漠的中央遇见彼此，盖茨比也会本能地想办法平复我的情绪。

这可能是我在盖茨比面前最大的特权：他一直对我保持着那种主人之谊。而我没有好好利用这一点。

我甚至不知道他是否还存在于这个世界上。

此后工作之外的时间，我再次游离在书本和闲逛上。没有什么紧迫感。在盖茨比出现之前，我不需要死死攥住任何标准也能活得拮据而轻松。而他使我感到一种难以言喻的匮乏——不全是物质上的，我对院子大小和房屋规模都算是毫无追求。他面向未来那种近乎执拗的信念曾使我惊奇，我在这惊奇中靠近了他，阴差阳错地留了下来，然后因为不堪忍受他的注视，又将他驱逐出去。

在没有他的寂静中，我试图回到往日的生活里。但不论怎么做，我都在重复自己前一天做的事。这种重复除了填补时间之外别无它用。而当时间需要被填补，就意味着我的生活中出现了某种缺失——意味着我永远不可能再回去。

我已经接受了杰伊·盖茨比成为我生活中的常理。他不需要天天出现在我面前，或者再重新打来只为了问好的电话。他只需要存在。我需要知道他仍然在某个我看不见的地方行走和呼吸。就像人们对太阳，月亮，以及云和雨的需求一样。

但人们总会习惯失去一种天文现象的。我在杂志上看到一种说法，几千年前的人类同现在的我们看见的不全是同一片星空。这个星球的夜晚曾像一桌闪耀的宴席，上帝拉扯着深灰的丝绒桌布，将它一点点带离我们的视野。

这也许可以解释为什么人们会感到好像不知不觉中失去了什么。那是一种基因和血液里的渴望。也许几千年前的夜空过于美丽，以至于人类要用除了语言和图画之外的方式记下它——人们把对于这种美的震撼记录成为本能。哪怕从他们第一次见到那片璀璨星群时，他们就已经开始失去它了。

对于失去的东西，我们永远在做填补和替代的努力。从火焰到灯光，从一个吻到一封信，我们把对逝去之物的渴望转向身边的一切，譬如将对一片星空的期许凝聚、浓缩，直到它刚好能放进一个一贫如洗的富豪的笑容里。

四月十四日。我记得很清楚。那天我在公司加班，电话接得头晕脑胀，以至于忘记了撕掉桌上的日历。四月十三日，黑色星期五。我甚至不知道自己把两天合并成了一天。挂断电话后，我一瞬间很想把头撞向桌面，希望脑子可以借此出来透透气。

有什么阻止了我。

那应该是一句话。但这样说完全不准确。我相信我在来人开口之前就意识到了他是谁。也许从他自走廊尽头的电梯门里走出来时我就知道，或者还要更早，在他从本不存在的一切中，向我迈出第一步时，我就应该察觉到有什么变了。并且还将继续变化下去。

当时我将额角贴在桌面上，等待着耳鸣放过我，转而去折磨其他的人，我好再接着打第二个电话。我的座位正对着一扇百叶窗，每到正午的时候，太阳都透过玻璃直射过来。因此我一直将窗叶拉得很死。那一天，因为角度问题，我仍然被缝隙里的阳光捕捉到了。但我没有力气起身处理这个，只能任由太阳在我身上做它想做的事。

一个影子覆盖了这种炙烤。他向我伸出手来，动作中的庄严几乎让我怀疑我是否看见了什么宗教幻象。那只手略过我，抓住我桌上日历的一角，又轻又快地把它撕了下来。那影子将撕下的纸拿到他自己面前查看一番，然后开口。

“你对你自己很不注意，尼克。”

我那时候应该很想跳起来。不过也许是恐惧太大的动作会摧毁这个白日梦一样的瞬间，我没有。上一次幻听还是在疑心盖茨比会死去时，虽然没有去看任何精神科医生，但前者活着的事实使我的病症不治而愈。最终我只是勉强坐起身，好更清楚地看看他。

“你上哪儿去了？”我问。内心又感到一阵空虚——长久以来反复挤压着我心脏的那个问题终于找到了归宿，它在那里撑开的区域于是空了下来。在那漫长无比的一个月中，我只想把这句话对着他说出口，能不能得到答案似乎已经不太重要。

盖茨比在我旁边一个同事的空位上坐下，然后让转椅更靠近我一些。他看起来消瘦了一点，身上有一种忙碌的气质。之前我看到的那种兴奋似乎沉寂下来，成为更严肃的东西。

“我总有工作啊。”他模仿我过去的语气说。很快又有自知之明地拍了一把我的肩膀。“我很抱歉，但这是最好的办法。尼克，听我说。我需要你陪我去见一个人。非你不可。”

我看着他，惊讶于他这番搪塞为什么没在我内心激起什么愤怒的情绪。

“让我再打一个电话。”我说。他点头同意，然后识趣地坐得远了一些，最后干脆直接起身，走到办公室门外靠在玻璃橱窗边等。我边打那通电话，边看着他的外套布料在玻璃上挤压出扁平的褶皱。那口袋上的凸起还在原处。

一直没有人告诉他该把打火机放在内袋里。这个事实使我安心。

我们直接去了火车站。在那里，盖茨比买了两张去长岛的车票。看着我脸上的表情，他笑了。

“我们不去西卵。”他说。“到站之后不用走太久，别担心。”

车厢里很挤。我记起我好像和汤姆·布坎南一起坐过这样的火车，不过方向完全相反。还是说那次我们是开车？关于去年夏天的记忆正在淡去，唯有其中的主角正坐在我对面。

“我记得我们的约定。”盖茨比一上车就开始解释道。“那时候该给你个预警之类的，这是我的问题。但事发突然，我不能相信……”他苦恼地寻找措辞。“……我本来不想这样。一方面是安全问题，另一方面——”

“什么安全问题？”

“你的安全问题。”他的回答出奇直接。“可能还有我的。”

我看着他。“是你的药店吗？”

盖茨比掐住了刚准备说出口的话，震惊地望着我，好像我说了什么最不可能发生的事。有那么几秒钟，他涨红了脸，迫切地想要和我解释什么，但最终忍住了。

“不是。”他有点疲惫地说。“另一方面，我需要做好万全准备。我要确保今天你能见到他，不能再拖了。”

“谁？”

盖茨比看向车窗外略过的风景。“我可以告诉你，尼克。但我相信你还是自己去看比较好。你会明白的。”他嘟囔着重复，想说服他自己。“你会明白的。”

他在我的目光下陷入沉思。

“我很担心你。”我用很轻的声音说。

他愣了一下，好像在消化这句话里的意思。然后他抬起头，对我短促地笑了笑。

“别这样，尼克。”他温和地回答。“别担心我。永远都不要。”

我分不清那是一个要求，还是他在做某种新的安慰尝试。

此后他试图开启一个新话题。我看着他，似乎已经被其他什么我不知道的事耗干精力，但仍然努力说话来换取我们之间安心的氛围。这让我没能用更多他几乎一个都没回答的问题打断他。在他说到一半时，我们到站了。

他站起身，看起来不知为什么有点难过。

我们的目的地是一个叫金斯帕克州立医院的地方。我注意到它外墙有两层崭新的铁丝网，盖茨比在门卫处表示他登记过。我们耐心地等了一会，很快有一个身材高大的管理人员出来接我们。他和盖茨比交换了一个眼神。

他带着我们穿过广阔而空无一人的草地，向分不清是宿舍还是医院主楼的建筑走去。这里的红砖砌得很新，窗户都小而窄，从外面看不见里面的景象。那管理人员领着我们走进主楼，走过一段格外安静的走廊。

在他推开一扇白门之前，盖茨比拽住我的胳膊，似乎在暗示我，那里面存在可能会让我害怕的东西。或者是他自己突然感到害怕，于是拉住我，好寻求一点平衡。

“记住，我哪里都不会去。”他低声说。

门在我们面前打开，一个几乎完全雪白的房间呈现在我的视野里。桌椅是金属的，固定在地面上。一些穿着病服的人坐在几张圆桌边，低头做他们自己的事，不远处站着一两个警卫样的人。

这是我回忆出来的内容。当时我的注意力完全不在这些上——对于我来说，那间屋子里只有一个人。

他面色苍白地坐在最角落的那张桌边，头发长长了很多，遮住一部分脸颊，看起来迟钝而脆弱。时不时地，他向门口投来一束不安的视线。当他看见盖茨比时，那种不安消退了一点。

接着，乔治·威尔逊抬起头，露出一张残破的脸，冲我们勉强微笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金斯帕克州立医院就是鼎鼎大名的“长岛精神病院”，在1895年由金斯县庇护所改名为金斯帕克州立医院。这所医院颇有点“愚人船”的意味。关闭后有一些恐怖片和纪录片在医院内部拍摄，大家感兴趣的话可以去看看网上的一些探秘视频。内部的构造和后来的涂鸦都很有意思，不过应该是不对外开放的，有点可惜。


	16. Chapter 16

16

我当即听从了大脑的第一个指令：绕过旁边那张空桌，然后从来时的门离开。

但盖茨比抓住了我。字面意义上地。他在察觉我打算逃跑时，提前伸出手揽住我的肩膀，不容商议地把我整个扳了回去。外表看起来好像是他扶了我一把。

“尼克，听我说，尼克！”他在我耳边压低声音，不想被管理人员听见。“我就在这里，你明白吗？在你旁边。你能感觉到我抓着你，是不是？”

我微乎其微地点点头。

“记住这个感觉。”他说。“你不是一个人站在这里。所以没人能对你做什么。”他不放心地又晃了晃我，直到我从喉咙里发出一点表示我听到了的声音为止。

事实上，驱使我想要走开的，不是盖茨比以为的那种恐惧——至少和他想的那种完全不同。我根本不认为威尔逊会想对我做什么。他甚至可能都不记得我。

我感到害怕，是因为在那个时刻我意识到一件重要的事实：那颗子弹的发射者和承受者都活了下来。我本以为在1922年九月份就彻底结束的一切根本没有结束。

生命本身就是无限的可能性，而死亡是这些可能性的终结。因此只要他们还活着，会呼吸，有心跳，并且仍然注视着彼此，那么就存在这样的一种可能——在另一个时刻，他们再次见到彼此，这一个仍然要杀死那一个。

在盖茨比昏迷的那几个月里，我常常幻想的一件事是：如果当时我在场，当威尔逊和他那被亡妻蒙上了一层神圣感的杀人欲望在灌木从中出现，当那把枪举起，带着恐惧与恨意发出巨响，我会做什么？为了避免盖茨比被那颗子弹贯穿，为了之后说服他丢掉那辆车然后逃跑，我会做什么？

那时，与这些幻想一同占据我大脑的是一种难以言喻的羞愧。我清楚如果再来一次，我仍然不会留下和他一起使用泳池。我只能做到在最后告诉他，他比那些人都好，而至于好在哪里，当时我大概也不甚明晰。我羞愧于我仅仅只能做到这些，允许事情发生在距离我不远的地方，而就连他的血，我都自始至终不曾碰到过一滴。

然而，在平安夜的早晨——就是管家决定放弃盖茨比的那一天——当他离开小岛，去预定一口看得过去的棺材时，我坐在盖茨比床边，发现我的答案改变了。

我看着他起伏的胸膛，那伤口如何一步步摧毁他，折磨他，玩弄他，不允许他太快被带走，直到这种折磨也降临到我头上为止。盖茨比曾让我质疑生命的意义，如果一个人只有呼吸和心跳，和看起来填塞着茫然的蓝眼珠，那么他是否可以算作死去？假如回答是肯定的，那么这个世界应该是死人的国度。

我们活在地狱里。电话听筒另一端的所有人都已经死去，办公室不过是一个拥挤的坟场。埋葬梦想时，我们也埋葬了自己。是我们允许自己死去。而从来没那样背叛过自己的人却快要躺进棺材，身边只有一个不甚亲密的朋友。

在那个时刻，我的答案改变了。

**任何事** 。我会做 **任何事** 。任何事来阻止他继续躲在树丛后面，窥视黛西与原本就不属于他的一切。任何事来停下那颗子弹，或者让它射向别处。任何事来毁了那辆盖茨比津津乐道的跑车。任何事来抹消本来就不属于他的罪恶。任何事来让他回来。让他 **回来** 。

当盖茨比后来在我的门廊里，提起关于他很高兴我没有留下使用泳池的事时，那已经被更新过的答案再次充斥我的大脑。我意识到我的祈祷已经成真，并且正和我说话。比起惊喜，一种冒犯感油然而生。那时我疑心盖茨比在冥冥中听见了我内心的尖叫与忏悔，乃至于要将这件事拿来羞辱我。

这完全不是任何理智的推断，是他提起这件事时的无辜使我恼火。我生气我不能够在他面前表明我的愿望——因为我的位置已经被确定，我是他在捡拾旧日遗梦时的旅伴，这个故事仍然是关于他而不是我。我面对他死亡时感到的恐惧，仅仅是涉及到他如何对过去饱含柔情时的陪衬。

而现在，盖茨比为我引荐了曾差点杀死他的凶手，并且试图说服我不要担心受到伤害。好像那颗子弹确实没有射向他，而是穿过了我的胸膛。并且他为此感到抱歉。

这是否意味着盖茨比的确那样看我？他认为我是因为担心受到牵连与伤害，才意图同他保持距离吗？

而最糟糕的是他接受了这一点，几乎没怎么眨眼睛地。不带鄙夷和轻视，好像接受一次坏天气。然后他遵照这个逻辑，抓住我的胳膊安抚我。

我们在威尔逊面前坐下。管理人员象征性地走开两步，看起来并没有那么情愿呆在这里。我注意到威尔逊呼吸粗重，他一侧的脸颊完全裂开，纹理鲜嫩，似乎是为了展示他内心某种纯洁的切口。他呼吸时，裂口处也喘出一点气来。我意识到自己盯着看太久，以至于他开始不安。

“你说你见过卡拉威先生。”盖茨比用一种过分温和的声音说道。他将威尔逊的注意力重新转移到他身上。威尔逊于是往更靠近他的那一边坐了坐，盖茨比没有躲开。

我看着他们，意识到盖茨比不是第一次来。更确切地说，他应该已经来过好几次，足够让威尔逊从一个失败凶手的视角信任他。

这就是他消失后做的事吗？探望一个险些杀了自己的人？

“我看着你被抬走的。”我对威尔逊说。“我不明白。”

实际上，我听到的是更具体的传言，关于他的脑子被那一枪崩出去，破碎地铺陈在盖茨比的草地上。也许还有关一条警犬或者别的什么动物。总之，乔治·威尔逊的死亡似乎是不可辩驳的——哪怕他现在就坐在我对面。

盖茨比察觉到我语气中的敌意。他好像突然意识到他应该给出更多解释。

“还记得我问过你关于医学奇迹的事吗，尼克？”他说。威尔逊于是又感激地望他一眼，我认为同样的目光曾被放在默特尔·威尔逊身上。

“我在同你见面的前几天看见这家医院的传单，在他们曾收治的特殊病例中找到了他。”他亲热地示意威尔逊，而后者显然因为被提及而有点高兴。“那时我还不知道他的名字，当然——”

“他不记得。”威尔逊含混不清地重复道。

“——但我想我应该认识他。你怎么可能忘记这种事？”盖茨比自我调侃，没有人笑。“得知这里有长岛的专线铁路，于是我立刻动身去见他。”他看一眼威尔逊。“然后出了点意外，总之最后我们坐下来，我问他……”

“他的鼻子破了。”威尔逊无比自豪地补充。“他的模样让我想起一个 **谁** 来。”

我盯着盖茨比看，他应该庆幸他做这种事的时候只被打破了鼻子。简直是疯了。我不认识任何人在传单上见到打算杀死自己的人之后，决定过去同后者见一面的。

“那不是什么重要的事。”盖茨比回应了我的目光。“我需要知道他为什么那么干，毕竟我们 **从来** 没见过面，是吧？”

威尔逊肯定地点点头。“一点没错，帕克先生。”

当威尔逊提起那个名字时，盖茨比对我露出一个示意的眼神。他提醒我我知道这个名字从何而来，并且寄希望于我能从这个简单的假名迅速判断出他对我隐瞒的一切。关于他用假名、威尔逊受损的脸，与后者同样受损的记忆得到了他想要的。

我看着他们两个，看着他们在那段我以为盖茨比再次消失的日子里培养出的默契，并且他们以这种默契对我讲述一些事。当我在凌晨五点醒来，困惑于为什么盖茨比不再打来电话，继而猜测他是否已经出了什么意外时，盖茨比和他的凶手在这里培养默契。

我感到那股曾在二月份牢牢掌控过我的沮丧再次袭来。

盖茨比表示，他没费多少工夫就问清楚了关于车的问题。我听到这里，向他投去疑惑的一瞥。我想知道他是否提及了黛西的名字。他对她的失望是一回事，在威尔逊面前谈论真正杀死了他妻子的人又是另一回事。盖茨比注意到我的疑问，转而让威尔逊开口。

“说说当你对他开枪后，你是怎么做的。”他鼓励地说道。

威尔逊有点不好意思地迟疑了几秒。“我把枪塞进嘴里，然后再扣动一次扳机。”他想做个示范，但我注意到他身上仍然绑着拘束带。

“那么你为什么要这么做呢，乔治？”

威尔逊的表情立刻褪了色。“我爱她。我——我无法忍受在没有她的房子里醒来。”他悲切地看了一眼周围，好像确认他仍然在人间一样。

“但你们过得并不开心。”盖茨比提醒道。我从这句话里听出一点诱导的意味，这让我越来越不明白盖茨比究竟打算做什么。“你只是习惯了，对吗？”

修车工的脸上露出一种忘记了课文的小学生的表情。他无意识地大张着嘴巴，好像不知道该拿盖茨比的话怎么办。

“我们本来打算去西部，就我们两个。”他迟缓地说。“这座城市里有什么问题，先生。我知道它有问题，它对默特尔做了 **一些事** ，然后它杀死了她。它碾过她，而她还不知道发生了什么。”

他啜泣起来。我无法不注意到他的眼泪顺着脸上的伤口再次流进他的口腔。那管理人员向这边扫了一眼，盖茨比做了一个一切正常的手势。

“他们一开始待他很不好。”他对我解释道。“那颗子弹毁了他的脸和一边的听觉，有时他记不住事情，往往需要提醒。”他边说边起身，拿出手帕替威尔逊擦拭眼泪和鼻涕。他站在威尔逊身后，显得高大挺拔，而威尔逊蓬乱的头发蹭在他的外套上，他低声对后者说了句什么，威尔逊点点头。最后他像拍打我的肩膀那样拍了拍哭泣的修车工，回到座位上。

“没有人来看他。他只有我。”盖茨比看着威尔逊，但我知道这句解释是为我准备的。

“你也应当小心。”威尔逊没头没脑地添了一句。“我知道他们 **那种人** ，帕克先生，他们谁也信不过。”

“现在，乔治，跟我们说说杰伊·盖茨比。”盖茨比打断威尔逊，要求道。“你认为他怎么样？”

我见了鬼似的盯着盖茨比。但他没有停下说话。

“他是最无聊的那种有钱人，你可能修过很多去他的宴会的车，他们都是一个样。你为他送去那么多，那么多的客人，乔治。你造就了那些灯火辉煌的夜晚。也许他应该感谢你。他应该感谢你而不自知。”

盖茨比的语气中透露着某种兴奋。他专注地看着威尔逊，连肩膀附近的肌肉都绷紧了。帕克先生温和地为病人乔治营造出一个全能的世界，在里面提供绝对永恒的安全。我注意到盖茨比在此时仍然是真诚的，在这一层玩闹似的伪装之下，他真心诚意地在和威尔逊道谢。

“他……应该……感谢我？”威尔逊不确定地看看盖茨比，又看看我。

“以十二万分的诚意。”盖茨比回答。

盖茨比在这里的表现使我感到如此陌生。他轻车熟路地摆放语言和字句，在恰当的时候露出凝重的表情。这不是任何我所熟悉的杰伊·盖茨比。但他确实存在，而且可能已经存在了很久。我猛然意识到，这正是那些在他宅邸中不断响起的电话里，关于芝加哥，关于费城，关于底特律……这正是盖茨比真正形象的一部分。他与他那些同行的差别就在于他仍然保存着完好的教养，他可以把同一句话更有说服力地说出来——只要它们不是关于他自己的。

“我们的时间快到了。”盖茨比抱歉地看了一眼威尔逊。“只有最后一个问题，乔治。你能像之前几次那样告诉我，是 **谁** 对你说，那辆倒霉的车属于盖茨比的吗？”

“当然，帕克先生。”威尔逊顺服地回答。“是汤姆·布坎南先生。他告诉我那个盖茨比住在哪儿。老天啊，我从没见过那样大的泳池。”

盖茨比意味深长地看了我一眼。我知道这才是他想让我听的内容。为了这一句话，他花了一个月的功夫。他认定只要我见到威尔逊，从一个可能患了失心疯的男人嘴里听到某种真相，就足以让我原谅他的缺席。

我没说什么。管理人员走过来，我和盖茨比起身准备离开。这时，威尔逊突然开口。

“你是汤姆的朋友，对吧？”

这下他们俩一起看向我。盖茨比表情平静。

“我认识他。”我只好回答。

“那你能不能帮我告诉他一声，让他别卖他的那辆车给别人。”威尔逊努力想显得礼貌一些，脸上完好的部分变红了。“我很快就会回去取的。”


	17. Chapter 17

17

“你认为那怎么样？”

盖茨比和我再次穿过医院门前的宽阔草坪时开口。春天促使它们长得强劲，托起来访者的脚步，不关心他们是否会从道路的另一头重新回来。也许世界在它们的视角下只是一次次碾压。通过这个，而不是泥土，或者泥土之下它们脆弱的根，通过接连不断的倾轧，它们知道自己仍然存活。

“他活下来了。”我回答。“你们见面了很久。而且——”

“这是你 **看见** 的，尼克。”盖茨比步履稳健，显得极有派头。我能感觉到这次会面他十分满意，如果他脑内有一项待办清单，现在应该已经用红笔大大地划掉了一项。“我想知道你 **感觉** 如何。”

“我感觉你应该早点告诉我这些。”我看他一眼。他没因为我的谴责而意外，并且似乎终于打算好好解释解释他的行为。

“确实如此。”他承认道。“我刚看到传单就忍不住跟你提及了一点，那时我甚至还没来第一趟。关于这件事我问过埃德加，他只说那是个疯子，并且暗示是因为我撤走了太多人导致防范松散。”

埃德加是管家的名字。

“我想那是希望我认命，关于我不该一个人用我的泳池。”盖茨比无奈地说。“我确实是这么干的，尼克。你知道我们从来没谈起过这件事。我以为它完全过去了，直到我见到这里的传单。”

他比划了一下。“你无法相信他们在二月份印了多少张这种玩意。每一份都像报纸那么精美，但刊登的全是杀人者和罪犯，以及可怜的女人们。我在那些照片中看到了一张脸——当时我没意识到这是怎么回事，但那张脸总让我难受，带来一种惊吓的感觉。即使我确信我没见过他。起初我以为那是因为他的脸毁了，这总是一个说得过去的理由，对吧？但后来我又意识到不止如此……是他的眼睛，那里面的东西，我一定见过。”

盖茨比停下脚步，站在草地中央，认真地对我强调道。

“我意识到，尼克，他是我在夏天见到的最后一个人。”

他仰起头看了一眼天空，好像在寻求上帝的附和。

“因此我必须去见他……作为一种终结。你也会赞同这个的，我想。”他安抚性地放柔了语气。“毕竟，我还没做过什么真的值得被杀死的事，尼克。这一点我可以向你保证。”

“我知道。”我说。不知道该怎么告诉他我确实没有从这个角度质疑过他。

“于是我去了。就在我以为他是我在某个时刻疏忽大意的结果，导致我记不起来他究竟是谁时，我发现他已经完全认不出我。”盖茨比好像有点忍俊不禁。“但他认识盖茨比。起初的几次他提到过很多遍，关于他怀疑盖茨比和那辆车做了什么。从那时起我就知道，我必须带你来看一看——”他指指医院的主楼。“医学奇迹，尼克，关于他对我的看法，以及真相。威尔逊让我想了很多。这个可怜的人。”

“他不会开枪的，如果再来一次的话。”他低声说。“当我坐在他面前，他根本不认识我。”

“他病了。”我回答。“你不知道他会做什么。”

盖茨比用一个会意的眼神回答我，然后我们重启停下的步伐，往医院的大门走去。

“答应我，你会时常来看看他。”他要求道。

就在我打算回答的时候，我发现盖茨比突然警觉起来，在空无一人的门口四下又望了望。于是我当做这不是一个需要我作出回应的问题。

之后，我们再次坐火车好回到市中心。我和盖茨比默契地没有在长岛久留。事实上，他表现得比我更加急迫地想要离开。当我们在车厢里隔着一张窄桌坐下，他看向我，脸上露出一种劫后余生的笑容。像是在说：那可真是熬人啊。幸好我们都逃了出来。

是啊，幸好我们都逃了出来。我在心里赞同道。从什么逃出来？从长岛，从威尔逊，这个活下来的、半疯的鬼魂身上，还是从前两者提醒了我们的，那个几乎毁灭了一切的夏日？

“现在你都知道了。”我开口。“所有的事。”

盖茨比从他自己的思绪中挣脱出来，有耐心地看着我。

“你打算怎么办？”

我想让我的语气显得不那么焦躁，但经验告诉我如果不当时提问，盖茨比可能永远不会提起这件事，直到他已经自己在一个更隐蔽的地方将其研究透彻，并且安排好了每一步为止。到那时，他会展示他的回答，就像展示一项能够取悦你的财富。

我深吸一口气。

“你打算——复仇吗？”

我没有找任何替代词。盖茨比只在我提到它时眨了眨眼睛，连坐姿都没有变。

“如果我决定这么做，尼克。”他说得很慢，手指交握在一起放在桌面上，带着某种诡秘的意味凑近我。“你觉得我会做什么？我会从哪里开始？”

我感到我后背上已经出了汗，因为衬衫变得不舒服起来。他话语中的密谋气息毫无掩盖，我难以分辨那究竟是认真的，还是盖茨比为了让我放松下来的什么花招。

“你需要证人。”我说。“ **可信的** 证人。他们必须不会在最后一步退缩，或者改变证词。”

他盯着我看了一会。“比如说，谁？”

**我。** 我无声地回答。我知道默特尔·威尔逊和汤姆的事。我知道关于那辆永远不会属于乔治·威尔逊的车。我知道汤姆在大学时代会为了赢一场比赛而折断一匹好马的腿。我知道他毕业前的那个女友为什么回了家乡。我知道他是什么样的人，他恐惧什么，他将为填补这些恐惧做出什么。 **我知道。**

“如果威尔逊没在医院里，他会是不错的选择。”我说。

盖茨比摇了摇头。“你听到了，他相信布坎南，没理由不会再相信一次。他太……虚弱了。这没什么好责怪的。而且想想当他知道唯一的探望者是我时的表情吧。我们不能对一个人那样残忍。”

他冲我短促地笑了笑。“你是一个相信法律的人吗，尼克？法律还是正义？”

“我相信你。”我回答。

他好像很惊讶地中断了思路，又沉默了几秒钟，似乎在等着我改掉我的说法。他没有等到。

“这意味着很多。”他轻声说。“尼克，为了让你安心，我把这些明确地告诉你——你什么都不用做。明白吗？我不需要你做任何事，不代表我不感激你，当然。”他敲了敲桌子。

“但我没有打算做你以为我会做的事。证人，法律或者正义，我不准备寻求其中的任何一个。”

“我不明白你的意思。”过了一会，我说。

“这里没有复仇。”他于是强调道。“一开始，当我知道的时候——也许吧。”他把视线转向他的手，好像在好奇他能用它们做些什么。“不知怎么，我不意外这个答案。关于布坎南的部分。然后我开始思考，尼克。我思考，如果我做了那些事，我能让他去坐牢，或者——”他顿了一下。“总之，你认为我能得到什么？”

“正义，或者类似的东西。”我回答。“我以为你很在意这个。”

盖茨比怔愣，接着笑了。起初是一个微笑，然后他埋下头，抑制不住地低低笑了一会。等他重新恢复平静，他伸出一只手去擦拭眼泪。

“你知道，我从未被人这样评价过。”他抱歉地说。“我会记住这个的。”

“我会摧毁他，就像他试图对我做的那样。”盖茨比将拳头落在桌面上方的空气里，好像那里矗立着汤姆·布坎南的宅邸。“然而这仍然无法让他体会到我的感受。他不会觉得可怕，尼克，他绝不会。他顶多认为，这是一种…… **不走运** 。他们都会这样想。我是他的厄运，而不是他的正义。而他也可以反过来说，威尔逊的子弹是我的不走运。”

他沉思了一会，补充道。“而如果我用别的法子，也许能让他改口。但那已经没意义了。况且，”他看我一眼。“到时候， **她** 又能逃向谁呢？”

他在同情他想象中的黛西，但也不仅如此。他已经见过她仓皇逃离的样子，并且花费了一整场昏迷的时间才能够使他自己承认这一点。而如果接下来，命运对他的要求是复仇然后写完这个英雄故事，那就意味着他不得不眼睁睁目睹她从遥不可及的幻梦，化成比眼泪与金钱更可怕的东西。

他要注视她的绝望。那将是一场牵涉到他自己的湮灭。与他是否还爱她已经毫无关联。

“除了这些以外，我还有别的事情做。”盖茨比说。“我们不能用这样的事充满自己，我们不能……总是擦拭那颗子弹。”他做了个奇怪的比喻。我不知道他是不是在指威尔逊，还是他又想到了其他事。

永远都有其他事。

我不太记得火车上的其他话题。后来一对母女上车，坐在我们身边的位置。盖茨比让开，然后同我坐到一边，好让她们能坐在一起。

他可能和我说了什么，也可能我们都没说话，只是看着她们用婴儿般的细语洗净可能还漂浮在空气里的，我们方才谈论的一切。

**盖茨比在逃离我。**

当我们坐在餐馆里时，这个想法突然浮现出来，然后在我的眼睛后方开枝散叶。他自己大概不这么觉得，而将他的保留视作一种尊重。他试探着走近过我，在他最脆弱的时候。而我告诉他，我受够这些了。

那时我以为我已经赶走了他，用其他人从未见识过的粗鲁，他又一再地重新出现。似乎在寻找一个能令我舒适的距离，好持续我们的关系。在这一点上他无疑十分成功。我等待他的电话，在似乎永恒的寂静中，偶尔拿起听筒，听一会拨号音，又把它放回去。

他越是含糊其辞，我越是急切地想知道他身上发生了什么。我怀念他那天的袒露。这是我自己从未想到过的。我怀念那种不需要经过一番功夫，就能接触到他想法的感觉。尽管那时这对我来说就像活生生的地狱。

但盖茨比从来不是地狱。没有地狱会主动离开它的受害者。他试图了解我，从我乏善可陈的经历和谈吐里，他小心地总结出一套规则，然后反复试验，直到他肯定我能从中得到舒适。

这让我对他开口变得越来越难。但有什么告诉我，我必须把这些在那次会面中和他说完。也许我忧心他会重新消失，也许仅仅只是我的勇气持续不了更长的时间。

“杰伊。”我说。打断了他的上一个话题。但我们俩都没介意这个。当时我们坐在餐馆里，不知为什么，盖茨比不同意去我们之前去过的那家。

“我需要知道你在做什么。”我在他转开目光之前看向他的眼睛。“你必须告诉我一些事，杰伊， **任何事** 。就在现在。求你了。”

那个时刻，我们之间突然寂静下来。灯光开始消失，四周黯淡褪色。很快我意识到它们不是熄灭了，而是被我的记忆凝聚在他一个人身上。我把人群，喧闹和色彩全都回忆到他的每个动作里，让顶上的灯光从他双眼中直射而出，我那么用力地试图记住他，以至于世界的其余部分纷纷在我们身边崩塌、枯萎，而他成为唯一流动的宴席。

盖茨比平静地看了我一会。“我以为你不想这么做。”他开口。“或者说，我那时让你失望了。没什么要紧，我清楚这一点。”他安慰性地补充道。

“不。”我说。感到舌尖因为这些久久无法说出口的词句而疼痛。“那是我的问题。我不喜欢当人们对我说太多他们的事。因为他们不打算解决他们提到的任何难题，杰伊，他们只是说。”

但我也只是说。盖茨比的眼睛说道。

“于是我对他们失望。我一直以来都对他们失望。”我漫无目的地扫视了一下我们周围的虚无。“他们让我想 **回去** ，也许回到中西部，你知道，我的家在那里。我的家人也如此，但那至少是我熟悉的失望。”

我喝了一口水，也可能是果汁。

“而这些都不是关于你的。我想告诉你这个。”我疲惫地说，不知道自己的意思有没有表达明白。“我没有……对你失望过。我很抱歉让你那么想。你不只是说，杰伊。你会去 **做** 。你 **就在** 做。你只是不肯告诉我。”

盖茨比很久都没有发出任何声音。

“我不该走的，是吗？”过了好一会，他用我几乎听不见的声音开口。他抬起眼睛，迷茫地想从我的目光中找到答案，我发现他突然显得无比脆弱。

“实际上，你应该走。”我回答他。然后我学着他的样子，半坐起身去拍了拍盖茨比的肩膀。它们在外套下显得很硬。“因为我表现得像个混蛋。你要承认这个。我就已经承认了。”

他笑了。我知道他放松下来。盖茨比用一只手支撑着额头。几缕金发从他手指的缝隙里垂落，于是他的目光被那些发梢切开。

“好的，尼克。”他说。“那么你是个混蛋。”

然后他注视着我。我们谁都没说话。我不知道自己在他眼里是个什么形象，因为有一瞬间，很荒唐地，他看起来似乎打算吻我。

最终他鼓起勇气做了另一件事。

“我需要你别为我担心。”他说。“这和我们之间到底发生过什么无关，尼克。相信我，在这件事上，你没有做错。即使那天我没有走……”他犹豫了一下。“这是 **安全** 问题。如果是别的，我会在最开始就和你说明白。你愿意相信我吗？”

我看着他。几秒之内，世界重组，人们的面目清晰起来，灯光回到我们头顶。

“你什么都不能说？哪怕一个词？”

“哪怕一个词。”

我顿了一会。“如果现在是 **世界末日** 呢，杰伊？你也不会告诉我任何事吗？”

他像被猛然擂了一拳。“尼克——”

“如果我们所有人都即将 **死去** ，就在 **现在** 。你的安全问题也还是安全问题吗？”

他挪开目光。我们都沉默了。空气沉淀下来，铺叠在我们头上，像一层时间的裹尸布。

我没有改变我的说法。在那个时候，我仍然不对盖茨比的拒绝感到失望。我只感到一种空洞笼罩着我们。他和我一样害怕，但他一语不发。

服务生走过来收走我们的盘子。我们于是彼此都往后靠了靠，这段拉开的距离再也没被填上。

“我有件事还没和你说。”

盖茨比用不大的声音开口，似乎下定了什么决心。我不抱希望地看他一眼。难得地，那种斟字酌句的样子再次出现在他脸上。

“还记得我们那天谈起过蓝胡子的故事吗，尼克？”他勉强地笑了一下。“我听说前两年在布达佩斯国家歌剧院演过一出，作曲家叫巴托克。”

他像在背诵什么稿件。事实可能确实如此。他大概拼命记下了这些，剧院的名字和作曲家，因为我几个月前在他花园前面，对他不懂诗句而感到惊讶。因为我在那个无所事事的早晨，用这个童话讽刺过他。他认为我会为这样的努力而感到宽慰，从而放弃对他真相的追索。他想要 **回去** 。回到我们之间那种看似平静的状态里。哪怕那状态的本质是我的怒气和逃避。

而我不明白这是为什么。

“总之，如果你感兴趣，我们可以找个时间，然后想办法……”

“我该回去了。”

他看着我。我感觉到那故事的后半部分正在他喉咙里死亡。他嘴唇翕动着，似乎还在追索他没能说完的文字。我耐心地等到它们全都消失。

“你说得对，尼克。”他低声说。“已经很晚了。”

我们从餐馆往外走。太阳已经下了山，街灯还未亮起。世界显得模糊又恶意。

我感觉我的体温正在离我而去，盖茨比走在我身边，我能听见他的呼吸声，如果再安静一些，也许还有他的心跳。就像回到他的病榻前，我也是听着这两样东西度过一个又一个周末。

他此时距离我和那时一样远。

我们又回到了开始。

也许我是错的。也许真的有人能够回到过去，不仅仅是几秒钟，也不是为了逃离当下，只是单纯地……回去，然后留在那里。

但我不明白，他是怎么做到的这一点。他是如何将我从那个遍布死亡的世界中拖拽出来，迫使我将我未曾察觉到的恨意发泄在他身上，容忍我躲避的意图，等待着我从全无信任到告诉他我对人们感到失望，然后悄然退开的？他怎么能做到这个？

我感到一种无可挽回。

为了照顾这种无可挽回，我决定为我们注定出现的离别做一个新的注脚。如果他打算离开我，我需要一样我一直缺乏的东西。

**我需要对他失望。**

也许这会比我想得要简单。简单到只需要一句话。一个最干脆，最残忍的问题，我就能把他再次驱赶出去，或者至少鼓起一点这方面的勇气。

我当街叫住一辆出租车，随即钻了进去。没告诉司机要去哪里，然后我摇下车窗，对着外面的盖茨比开口。

“杰伊，”我说，“你有没有听说过一部很有名的电影，关于有个博士爱上了他制造的机器？”

而盖茨比的注意力似乎已经转向别处。在他把视线重新投过来时，脸上带着一种接近惊惶的表情。他努力平复它，然后似乎未经思考地，低声而迅速地回答了我。

“没有。”他急促地说道。“我想我从来没听说过。”

然后他拍拍出租车的车顶，又加了几个字。“快走吧，尼克。”

我们驶离了三个街区后，司机在十字路口等红绿灯。他在后视镜里看了我一眼。

“真是怪事。”他边说边伸展他的后背。“连我都听说过那部电影。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是挺重要的一章，所以字数稍微有点超。  
> 以及这章里盖茨比提到的那部歌剧真实存在，是《蓝胡子公爵的城堡》，于1918年在布达佩斯歌剧院首演。剧情大纲还是蛮有意思的，感兴趣的话可以去查查。


	18. Chapter 18

18

我不是一个很虔诚的人。卡拉威家族中几乎没有任何一个人是。我们似乎天生认为，上帝存在于一些更具体的地方，比如柜台后方与桌面的账目簿册中。而善行仅仅只是善行，不过如果一定要解读为上帝的举动，也没人有什么意见。

但我曾看见过预兆。我在每一次回忆后都更加确信这一点。在盖茨比重新睁开眼睛的那个晚上，我认为有什么神圣的东西存在，并且从那时起就从未消散过。世界的无序在我们面前消失，和解。当我走到希望的尽头，往往发现他在那里等我。这让我无法为那段来时的路感到后悔。继而否决了我一切后悔的能力。

当我转而希求这样的预兆再次出现，它却将自己隐藏起来。

那时我对我自己的生活极目望去，这是1923年，一个听起来如此年轻的数字，战争仿佛已经离我们远去。我应该在这数字中重新找到自己的立足之地——我应该去俱乐部，上咖啡馆，参与沙龙。去赌钱，和医生说更多的话，或者享受什么都不干的权利。而不是等待预兆，等待从未真正注视过我们的造物主给出新的答案。

我需要一个关于杰伊·盖茨比的预兆。

也许我已经得到过了。关于那个问题和他的回答。只要他告诉我他的确听说过那样一部根本就不存在的电影，只要他承认，这个他曾向往的人群的缩影仍然没从他身上褪去——哪怕只有一点点，我也足够有力量重新离开他。只要一个回答，我有自信可以将他从我脑中重新划定到那个世界里，我将允许他再次成为庸俗的一切，被喧闹淹没，最终遗忘。我将允许他重新成为我鄙夷的那个人。

我只需要那样的一个证据。证明我们之间的关系仍然可以被随意切断，证明我不会被他和他的秘密影响，证明我们其实都冷漠又自私，最终逃向各自的安全岛。

而他没有给我。

我一遍遍回想起那个黄昏。他无数次欲言又止之下到底涌动着什么东西。那东西是怎样吓坏了他，以至于使他对我三缄其口。他被什么给吓坏了？那段时间的生活仿佛是他特地为我构筑的谜题，他技巧拙劣地给出一个个提示，而我在其中愤怒又沮丧，最终掉头离开。

当你想起这一天。然而，一个声音这样对我说。当你想起这一天，你只会想起你是如何再次把他丢在原地。那将是你能回忆的最后一样东西。这是你想要的吗？

我在那司机重新发动之前匆匆递过去一张钞票，然后拉开车门往回狂奔。

**找到他。** 拉住他。告诉他他再不开口你会揍他一顿。让他的安全问题见鬼去吧。找到他。哪怕砸碎他，找到那个答案。把他的问题变成你们的问题。向他证明他不用一个人忍受那种未知的残忍。告诉他你是怎么想的。告诉他你一直在等他的电话。告诉他你会为他作证一百万次。

我相信我那时的确挣脱了某种更庞大的东西。就像一本书突然从书架上落下，我感到自己冥冥中做出了抗争，哪怕我并不知道那压迫来自何方。世界为我让路，人们躲避他们不了解的情绪，也许海水在摩西面前也有过相似的愧怍。

我一直跑到那条我们分手的街道。路灯已经亮起，我们站过的地方被反复踩踏。街上似乎一下子挤满了人，我却一个都看不见。在他们呼出的热气，散发的香味中，没有属于盖茨比的任何东西。他不在这里。

理智告诉我，也许他只是刚刚走过转角，在心里祭奠他没能说完的，关于那出歌剧的故事。也许再次坠进他的安全问题里。他被他那不可告人的困境吞吃下去，在我目及之外的地方。我只需要再找到他一次，就这么简单。

**找到他。** 我怀揣这个想法走到深夜。

医生开他的车来接我。他在我身边鸣笛时我几乎毫无觉知。他冲我喊了两声，招呼我上车。

我不愿离开街道。仿佛那是我和盖茨比之间最后的联系——我们共同走过的那一小段路。

医生的车灯沉默地跟随着我。我后来一直很感激他这么做了。他没有强迫我做任何事，没有问我发生了什么，只是放慢他的车速，无言地陪我前行，直到我最终放弃。

“你不明白。”我说。“他不在这了。”

医生把他的外套给我。我们在他的车里又坐了一会。

“胡扯，尼基。”他重重搡了我一把。我从未见过他做这么大的动作。“你会在下个礼拜的凌晨接到他的电话，然后被我赶出门去。”

我将信将疑地看着他。他踩上油门。“你会的。只要他还活着，他就哪儿都去不了。”医生抹了一把脸。我注意到他不太对劲。

“出什么事了？”

“没什么。”医生说道。他开得飞快，几乎顾不上说话。在一个转弯处，他用力过猛，以至于挡风玻璃后面的一样小装饰品飞进了夜色。

“我们可以换一张沙发了，尼基。”他大声说。“一张又宽又大的沙发。我多出来很多钱。高兴点。”

回去之后，我知道了两件事：

医生的弟弟在一场愚蠢的打架中撞碎了他的头。

医生根本没有任何兄弟姐妹。

他停诊了一个礼拜。我下班时给他带些吃的，否则他就什么也不吃。医生的崩溃几乎没有眼泪，或者他选择不被我看见。他仍然试图维持平时的样子，但那种满不在乎的气质从那天晚上起就从他脸上完全消失，无论他如何模仿，最后都是徒劳。

我意识到之前我从来不了解他。他显得如此敞开而放松，是为了掩盖更多的秘密。只是他做得远比盖茨比要好，乃至于骗过了我——或者我原本不想同他接触得那么多。但无论如何，我看到他的秘密之后，没有走开的打算。

事实上，我很久没有那种逃跑的冲动了。

也许这还是因为盖茨比。他给了我一样奇异的证明，关于情绪与烦恼并不总是一种暴力。它们使两个共享了它们的人不可抑制地想要距离对方更近，再近一些。

“我哪里也不会去。”我把刮胡刀片放回架子顶端，这样告诉医生。“我就站在这里，你能看见我，对不对？记住我的位置，这是我一直都会在的地方。”

医生看了我一会，然后他把脸埋进手掌，无声地啜泣起来。

“哦，尼克。”他泣不成声地说。“你只是想少为那张沙发付点钱。”

然后，不可避免地，医生开始叙述。他努力显得整件事情不甚重要，因此开了许多玩笑。但我只听到痛苦——无穷无尽的痛苦从他吐露的每个单词里满溢出来，倾泻在地板上，撞向四面墙又重新落下。

这是他轻松与无奈之下的真相。爱，痛苦与死亡。三者相比，似乎最后的反而最轻松。

“我一直相信有什么最终会毁了他。”他说。“我很高兴那是赌钱和打架，尼基。因为这说明毁了他的不是我。”

第二个周末，盖茨比没有打电话过来。

我仍然早醒。检查了医生的状况后，我穿好衣服独自出门。街道看起来并无差别。天亮得越来越早，等我走到那家我们之前经常约见的餐馆门口时，太阳已经为我的后颈提供了一点安慰性质的温度。

盖茨比不在那里。如果他在，那么他会在我出现在街角时就注意到我，计算到大概还剩十步的时候，主动走过来同我问好。但他不在那里。这让这家餐馆看起来和世界的其余部分无异。

我站在马路对面，向它尚未开门的玻璃窗投去不抱希望的一瞥。

有什么让我停下了步伐。是一幅画。一位年轻女郎坐在一张长椅上，她用细长匀称的胳膊支撑身体，免得整个人像一块丝绸一样，从椅背上滑落下去。紧接着，这幅画动了一下。女郎扭过头来，眼睛直盯住我。

“你吓了我一跳。”乔丹·贝克在半小时后表示。“我以为那是一个幽灵样的东西，就那样站在街边。你该注意一下你自己，尼克。”

我不知道该说什么。可能是太久没见到她，或者我压根没想到她仍然存在。这时，我自然而然地认为我和她之间的那点事已经彻底结束，但愿她也这么想。虽然我们谁都没谈过这个问题。

“我给你打过电话，你知道。”乔丹开口。她示意我去倒点咖啡，然后拿走了我手上的那杯。她喝了一口，声音也显得有点苦涩。“有三四次。”

“我那时不在。”我含混地说。她指的大约是去年九月下旬到十月份的那段时间。“我病了，住在西奈山。”

她看起来不是很相信。她大概以为我是故意不做理睬的。我想。也许她其实只打了一次，然后预料到我永远不会在那个时间接到，于是告诉我她打过三四次。

乔丹安静地看着我，目光里带着一种不加评判的意味。仿佛试图告诉我，她知道即使我明白她的谎言，也不会对她这个人产生什么别的看法。不会更好，也不会更糟。

“黛西怎样？”我迫不得已地问。“我听说他们离开了。”

乔丹好像有点惊讶我这么早就问了这个。这意味着我们之间可能真的没什么可以说的事。

“他们十月份左右回来过一次。”她露出一个不太真诚的回忆表情。“我们没怎么聚，也许他们现在打算沿着蜜月的路线再来一遍。”她顿了顿，掂量着自己的话，好像也有点闹不清楚哪些是她现编的，哪些是她确实听到的。“她问你好，我想她是这么说过。”她用这句话作为终结。

我点点头。她将手伸过来，我往她杯子里放下两块糖。她皱了皱眉头，好像觉得太多，但没作评价。

“我订婚了。”她冷不丁宣布。

我愣了一下，然后表示祝贺。乔丹可能对这个效果有点失望。我只好继续问她是同什么人订的婚。她给出一个复杂的外国名字。我试着复述了一遍，把她逗笑。她示意我坐过去，直到我念对了她未婚夫的名字为止。

“最近哪里都在死人。”乔丹又恢复了一点我们以前相处时的状态。她再次抛出一个让人紧张的话题，然后神秘地再对此展开解释。“你听说了吗，尼克？也许是出了什么大事。”

我只知道医生的弟弟死了。但我不打算和乔丹谈论这个。事实上，眼前的情境开始让我感到不耐烦。我有点后悔走进这家根本不可能在这个点开门的餐馆，并且和她说话到现在。

“总之，都是那样的一类人。”乔丹总结道。“就连沃尔夫山姆也一样。”

“谁？”

“沃尔夫山姆。”她佯装责备地看我一眼，好像认定我刚才走了神。“你知道，迈耶·沃尔夫山姆。”

接着她带着一点不怎么过火的恶意凑过来，压低了声音。“我以为你见过他。”

“可能吧。”我内心的不安加剧，以至于没办法再端着那杯咖啡。它被我放在桌面上，边缘洒出来一点。“发生什么了？”

乔丹认真地看了我一会。很长的一会。我脸上的表情被她小口饮下。

“你真的什么都不知道，是不是？”她最终开口，带着我们第一次见面时的那种若有若无的同情。“他死了。被人打死在他的其中一栋公寓里。你不敢相信现在还有这样的死法。”

“当然，现在还没有报导。”乔丹往后靠到椅背上。“但全都传遍了。尼克，你该多出出门的。”

“什么时候的事？”

她显然对这个话题厌烦了。“上周吧。也有别的说法。”

我从她旁边起身，想坐回我自己的位置上。乔丹又补充了一句。

“盖茨比也一样。有人在报纸上看到过。不过大概没什么人记得，那不是一份很入流的报纸。”她看着我。“我想你会愿意知道这个。那时他拜托过我们帮忙。”

她的语气像是为我做了一件体己的善事。我意识到她提起盖茨比是想让我再多留一会。这大概是乔丹·贝克最接近恳求的时刻了。但我还是穿上外套，准备离开。

在我这么做的时候，她忽然清晰地说。

“是你甩了我。你一开始就把我给甩了。”

我看向她，以为会看到一些其他的表情。但她镇定得像琥珀里的某种昆虫，修长优雅地告知我她的结论。

“我以为这个时候这里不开门。”我说。“你怎么进来的？”

乔丹莫名其妙地看着我。

“我没进来，尼克。我昨晚就在这。”

我们简单地握了握手，就此作别。


	19. Chapter 19

19

我想谈论一些关于真相的问题。

上一次打断我叙述的节奏时，我在避免谈论盖茨比的伤势。这次我已经看不出有什么需要避免谈论的东西——毕竟几乎每一样细节都已经被我诉诸文字，包括日期，当时的天气，谁说了什么，以及我自己的感受。

有时当我在面前的纸张中谈论盖茨比，我发现自己会使用一种类似于告解的语气。对不存在此刻的第三者，也就是任何读到这些话的人——大概率只有我自己——试图合理化我的每一个想法，让它们尽量显得符合逻辑。但这种尝试无疑没有太大的用处。

不容置喙的是，我曾对他几乎满怀鄙夷，以至于心生恐惧，从而将对于那种恐惧的愤懑加诸到他的身上。他让我发现我是个愤怒的、情绪化的、极其不客观的人，这使我对于我自己而感到陌生，继而希望从他面前逃离。我看见我引以为傲的品格在他面前黯然失色，就像自然而然地隐没到黑暗里，而他对此一无所知。

他一无所知地承受了我的暴力。但有一件事从未变过：盖茨比从未尝试过逃离我，像我试图逃离他的那样。当他觉察到我的躲避，他不会像往常的人一样，也往后退开一步。相反，他站在原地，注视着我直到我无法在那种目光下离开得更远。

他让你觉得他并不期待你的归来，因为即便不甚了解你内心所想，他清楚你对他从来没有这样的义务。但这不会影响他对你心怀希冀，他做好一切迎接你的准备，即使你从未回过头。

他是我避免谈论的真相。

他。全部的他。不仅仅是我试图用文字记述下来的那一串行为。杰伊·盖茨比，这个真实存在于我生活中的人。多年以后，当我们都被人遗忘，我此刻为了让他变得不朽的努力也终将化为泡影。但我想让他被更远、更深地记住。比我们所有人都远。如果时间的尽头是一片星辰，那么我希望我能够使他成为其中的一颗。

接下来我要谈论真相。我知道我迟早需要翻到这一页。这意味着另一种终结。当我告诉你们关于他的所有事，你们势必会挪开目光，看向更新，更绚丽的东西。我想说的就是这个。盖茨比一直是那样的一个人，文字在他身上无法老去。但也许这只是对我。我用我的目光与阅历看向他时，他是永不褪色的一切。

我本来不必将真相拖延至现在才开始讲述。事实上，我的手稿远比我想的要厚得多。我原本以为在枪击案之后就已经没什么值得讲述的故事。没有传奇、巨款和阴谋。一切能让人们感到新奇的都结束了。这是一场宴会结束后的残席，安静，疲惫，等待着被收整一新。

但当我开始写作，大学时的那种无所事事的忧愁重新袭来。我感到重新年轻，在我还没来得及变得更老的时候。我在文字中审视我自己，我看待盖茨比的方式，以及更重要的，盖茨比在那些言语和动作里，是怎样隐藏起我们即将目睹的真相的。

我渴望和他一起再将这一切经历一次。渴望为我们的回忆继续润色，在遗憾的节点稍加篡改，并最终只记住被修正过后的版本。

我渴望。

在同乔丹·贝克的会面中，有什么使我不安的东西。也许是因为她提到死亡。或者她提到死亡的方式。乔丹最后似乎对我有些失望，就像她原本以为我们会至少在谈资上达成审美一致。也许她预感她此后不会再有能够同她谈论这些的人。在我离开以后，她的世界会永远地少那么几个话题。它们原本大概没有多受她的喜爱，只是因为不能够再被提起而显得特殊。

她会有办法应对这些的。就像应对一颗不在对她有利位置的球。

盖茨比一直没有打来电话。

我的搜寻没有停下。我询问那家餐馆的侍者，直到目睹礼节从他们的身上消失，像脱下一件衣服。然后更多人被我还原成这样。我用同一个问题，不厌其烦地做着这件事。也许我目睹的是一场文明的消亡，或者对于人类本质的某种冷漠的体现。最终，除了这些，我一无所获。

然后我发现，我只剩下一个地方还没有找过。

**“答应我，”** 盖茨比说， **“你会时常来看看他。”**

再次坐上驶往长岛的火车，我感到车厢里有一股难以言喻的压抑气息。上次我们坐的位置坐着一对年轻的夫妇，一身度假的打扮。丈夫心不在焉地看着报纸。我想到这原本可能是属于我的结局——结婚，然后同妻子在一个周末去某个地方旅行，假装这样可以解决彼此之间的所有问题。

但那时他们与我之间显得如此遥远，就像一个永恒否定的命题。老家的那个女孩我在风寒病愈之后就没有再联系过。不用她过来对我说一声“是你甩了我”，沉默就能达到同样的效果。我意识到我在这个本来应该结婚成家，将生活推入某种正轨的年纪正在做什么——我在满世界寻找一个认识还不到半年的死人。

而我不觉得这么做有什么问题。

我寄希望于威尔逊。也许他会因为他具有不正常心智的原因，或者由于盖茨比在他面前那个仁慈的假身份而得到特殊对待。也许盖茨比会告诉他关于那些安全问题。

登记时我选用了本名。没怎么受到刁难。令我意外的是门卫表示罗伯特·帕克先生曾提过好几次我会过来探望。

威尔逊好像不怎么惊讶看到我。但他又确认似地往我身后看了看，知道他无法等到盖茨比后，那张破碎的脸呈现出无比失望的表情来。

我静静地盯着他看，感觉不到任何丑陋与厌烦。我们都在等待同一个人，而这种等待促使我和威尔逊组成了一个临时的联盟。

我于是开始询问威尔逊关于盖茨比之前来的几次对他说过什么，以及他们谈论过的话题。而询问的结果是：在威尔逊颠三倒四的叙述中，盖茨比似乎在了解了他想要的那个关于汤姆·布坎南的答案之后，就没再主动提起跟他自己有关系的任何事。

“但他提到过你，”威尔逊好像察觉到我的沮丧，笨拙地把声音放轻了一些。我疑心这是他跟盖茨比学的技巧。“你们一起做过不少事。”

“我们不怎么见面。”我回答。这是真的。

“他还是不够小心，帕克先生。”威尔逊没头没脑地评价道。“我上次提醒过他，关于 **那种人** 。默特尔从来不喜欢他们。这是有道理的。”

“你知道他为什么没来？”

威尔逊好像被我语气里的热情吓了一跳。他迟疑地看着我，似乎拿不定主意我是否像盖茨比一样值得信任。我能看见他对我的全部了解——可能连同汤姆的那辆车——在他那被流走了一部分的的脑子里勉强拼凑成型，最后用一支脏兮兮的短铅笔演算出答案。

他点了点头。我屏住呼吸。

“他有一些安全问题。”

我差点叫骂出声。好在威尔逊继续说了下去。

“ **那种人** 的安全问题。”他说。“他们不是很好的朋友。”

“有别人来过吗？”我感到有一丝希望。像晚礼服袖口松动的纽扣。

“这不重要。”威尔逊不耐烦地说。他在座位上不安分地动了动。“帕克先生之前会和我做一会填字游戏。有助于恢复记忆。”他不着边际地看了一眼旁边比冬天的树还光秃的书架。“但我没有忘记什么。我没忘记默特尔。这就够了。我搞不明白他们在瞎忙个什么劲。”

我意识到指望和他凭借逻辑说话毫无用处。也许他就是流走了这一部分。我有点恶毒地想。

但我还是遵照威尔逊的规则做了事。我起身去书架上拿来一本填字游戏，不愿意去想象都还有谁碰过它。还没走到桌边，威尔逊摇摇头。

“不，不是这本。”

我盯着他看了一会。

“不是这本。”他坚持道。

我感到我在浪费时间。更可笑的是，我似乎根本没有别的事可做。终于，我拿到了威尔逊指定的那一本，坐回他对面然后翻开。

然后，时间凝固了。

我在这本书毫无必要的前言部分最后看见了一行匆忙的字迹。一串数字和一个模糊的名称。它们仿佛本身带着重量，阻止我的手指继续翻页。每个单词都往纸张的更深处坠落，而它们的引力只通往一个人。那人曾在我某次乔迁新居之后发来同样一张毫无必要的邀请函，问我是否愿意赏光去他的一个“小宴会”。那时，他的笔迹带着点描过什么一样的生硬气质。

“ _1923年2月25日，_ ”那字迹说道，似乎拿腔拿调地。“ _当纳利。_ ”

在往后翻阅之前，我抬头看了一眼威尔逊。他坐在圆桌的另一端，接触到我的目光，露出羞涩且自豪的表情。

我几乎想站起来狠狠地抱他一下。

——当然，我没有。

那天下午，我疯了似地翻阅那本游戏簿册。盖茨比在上面留下了几乎可以称作是密密麻麻的笔记。起初他还在意书写和措辞，到了后面也潦草起来，几乎难以辨认。仿佛他怨恨时间不足够多，以至于只能留下最关键的内容，而又不甘心仅仅只是这样而已。

他知道他在写给我。我意识到这一点。这不是任何无心的记录。他的文字有一个指定的接收者——我。他带着对我的某种莫名的亏欠记下真相，然后藏在这里，指望着有一天我能发现，或者就让它永远烂在这所疯人院里。

盖茨比相信我会来。就像他曾相信他能碰触到东卵码头上的灯光一样。他为这一切精心准备，费力铺陈，躲避着我仍然不甚了解的巨大恐惧，把所有希望都寄托在一件事上——在他从我的生活中再次消失之后，有一天我会想起他某句看似不经意的嘱托，然后走进这里，找到他无法诉诸于口的一切。

他从我们还在西卵时的那个分别拥抱开始写。盖茨比记录下具体的事，但几乎没提到他的感受。也许是篇幅不足够，也许他也同样信任我可以凭借对他的了解还原这些。就像我接下来打算做的那样。

那天，他离开我的住所，走进未知的夜色中。我当时的态度无疑刺伤了他。在他走到西卵的码头时，这种感受便不加遮掩地显露出来。夜晚在他面前铺开似乎同往日无异的寒冷光芒，他感到前所未有地孤立无援。

也许在等待船只的时候，盖茨比回头看过一两次我的房子——自然，在码头那么远的地方是看不见的。他需要先看向他自己从前的那座宅邸，然后在它的一侧寻找影影绰绰的灯光。我记得当时我关着灯，他的一番搜寻大概并无结果。

然而不论当时他见到的是昏暗的灯光，还是一片融进夜晚的黑暗，他都没有转身走回我的房子。即使我最终对他道了歉，甚至要求他不要离开。这与赌气无关，尽管他确实被冒犯到了。盖茨比判断他在我这里受到的伤害源自一种无心——就好像我并不是有意打算那么做。

他将他遭到的鄙夷合理化，认定那是因为他那时一无所有。这是他唯一的原罪。不是北达科他的那个小镇，更不是他试图追寻某样不属于他的东西。他从未质疑过自己是否值得，假如有什么条件出了缺漏，那么他就补上这个缺漏。汤姆·布坎南关于血统的话从来没真正说服过他。

因此，他认为他需要重新赢得我的尊重。赢得，而不是向我乞怜。他需要成就一点东西，像最开始那样，然后他失去的一切就会成倍地回到他身边。到那时，我会再次惊叹于他的能力，他如何能够掌控这个世界的某个部分，进而把我曾展露出过的蔑视抛诸脑后。

他绝不愿意做一个身无分文、不敢与父亲相认的可怜人，更不允许我这样记住他，因此在那个夜晚，他坚决地离开了西卵。同他曾假设过黛西的那样，他假设我也能够明白这不是真正意义上的离别，而是一次崭新的许诺。作为结果，他打算以更大、更骇人的辉煌归来。

然后，几乎是本能地，盖茨比去纽约找迈耶·沃尔夫山姆。

一切似乎如此简单。他了解沃尔夫山姆的习惯。一个人的死亡与否在后者面前可以被反复篡改，死人可以继续行走在最热闹的街头而不被觉察，活人可以在某个不值一提的夜晚平白消失。在整个过程中，甚至没有人需要真正受伤。

沃尔夫山姆在这方面是个不折不扣的艺术家。操纵一场球赛只是他能被看见的几项功绩之一。盖茨比所做的则是某种极其表面的模仿。他是沃尔夫山姆向这个世界伸出的其中一条橄榄枝，他的财富与谈吐都成为阳光下的薄脆剔透的叶片，然后把最重要的东西源源不断地输送到地下。他们在这个过程中配合无间，几乎真的勾结出了远比盖茨比和他的父亲更亲密的感情。

盖茨比完全有理由相信，如果他在这样一个夜晚去敲响沃尔夫山姆的门，对方会让他进去，然后警惕地看看周围，再重新关上。屋内，窗帘会被猛然拉严，然后某个小房间的灯光亮起，在天亮之前，一个崭新的形象将走出那扇门，走向那个既定的辉煌结局。

沃尔夫山姆将重新造就他，就像工匠修补磕破膝盖的精致瓷人，他弥补后者的裂纹，抹消不幸在盖茨比身上留下的所有痕迹，如果缺口已经无法填补，那么就将它扩展成一个新的传奇。一个将被那个短视的推销员朋友记忆大半生的传奇。

于是盖茨比就这么做了。他走下我门廊前的那几级台阶，踏过夜色与映着灯光的海面，走到一扇写着“万字控股公司”的门前。

他对着旁边的玻璃整理他的仪容，然后抬起手，在门上敲了不多不少的三下。


	20. Chapter 20

20

无人应答。盖茨比清楚他的犹太朋友是一个谨慎的人，因此他继续等待。

我不清楚这段等待的时间里到底发生了什么。盖茨比的笔记中只粗糙地表述了这件事的结局。我忍不住想，假如这些能由他亲口告诉我，我们在某个悄然爬向夏季的午后聊天时他提起这些，佐以那些手势和他急于叙述却又竭力想要慢下来的语气，无疑会是更好的一种可能性。

也许是那条街道的安静，使他疲惫又充溢着未竟之事的思绪扩散开来。未来与他仅仅只剩下一门之隔，他有每一个理由停下喘口气。

他大概想起了他第一次见到沃尔夫山姆的时候，和现在一样身无分文，连带着灵魂与精神都被巨大的破灭所掏空。那时沃尔夫山姆满足了他最大的愿望——吃一顿饱饭，以及丢弃他自己。

沃尔夫山姆从来没有教会盖茨比学着去忍受他自己原本的样子。相反，他察觉到盖茨比对自己以及那身军装的厌恶之后，反而主张并且极大地利用了这一点。

他咬准这个年轻人的自我厌恶将会是比任何锁都牢固的保险措施。

这是一项很少有人能够明白的真理：羞耻心是比威逼利诱都更加牢不可破的枷锁。它不是阻止真相在某个不经意的瞬间脱口而出，而是从最源头就将真相消解，当面对一个完全的空壳，你可以填塞进任何东西。

这就是盖茨比的诞生。

他自愿地割除了一切过去，只保留饱含着谎言浸泡的那些。然后在沃尔夫山姆的帮助下，创造出一个比他原本更值得得到这一切的幸运儿。他用新的躯壳在世上行走，财富与罪恶都记在它的名下。

那不是我，也许盖茨比会这么想。那不是我，他们谈论的人不是我，他们害怕的人也同样不是。那是我的作品。我们的作品。我只是披挂着它前行。

那时，整个世界的终点在他面前汇聚成一个人的形象。

黛西。盖茨比视她为他必胜的奖赏。她无意中成为了那么多事情的理由。他发狂地填补着他从沃尔夫山姆这里得到的新身份，不仅仅是为了实现他自己在北达科他那个小镇里的年少幻梦——他竭力创造出一个配得上她的人。一个只为她而呼吸行走的人。他是他的宅邸，他的水上飞机和宴会，他打扮装点它们，然后使自己成为它们的一部分。

不知道盖茨比是否曾在哪个时刻意识到，他把他自己变成一份过于华贵的礼物，却带着她不会拆开后就束之高阁的自信。

而当他再次出现在沃尔夫山姆的门口时，这些全都消散了。

黛西从他心中离开，继而留下一片空洞。它提醒他他曾为之付出的一切，都起源于这扇门之后的世界。这不仅仅是可能会再经历一次斯文扫地的风险——他应该已经明白，他无法控制别人对他如何评价，这是关于这个宇宙无数悲哀事实的一部分。

盖茨比也许终于开始权衡，他是否要把他自己重新包装成一份赠礼，继而献给曾经几乎毁灭了他的世界。也许献给我，赢得我的真诚，哪怕他从来都没失去过。以及，更重要的是，他是否要再抛弃一遍他曾迫于无奈牺牲掉的东西。

我想起我们在火车上的对话，关于我表示我以为他很在意正义的问题。盖茨比郑重其事地道了谢，并且告诉我从来没人这么形容过他。

正义——这是他为那一顿饭割舍的东西。与那令他不齿的过去完全不同。它属于他从儿童时代起就曾抱有幻想的一部分。他追逐过瘸腿卡西迪，又将布奇和圣丹斯的报道看得倒背如流。也许那时，像所有的男孩一样，他渴望成为这些传奇的一部分。

那时的盖茨比大概没想到他会有需要舍弃这些的一天。可能当他得知他不会得到一份丹·科迪的遗产时，这个念头出现过一次。但那是正义对于他，而不是他对正义的背叛。

这是他不可能同沃尔夫山姆讨论的话题——关于是否舍弃正义。他们之间不会有任何涉及道德问题的谈话，也许这是为什么他那天和我说了那么久。正义与道德，这些在他第一次和沃尔夫山姆搭话时就被自然而然地移出了他面前的世界，仅仅留下玩笑式的试探和调侃。

而当他站在沃尔夫山姆的门外，他猛然意识到，他 **确确实实** 可以重新来一次。死亡为他的一切罪行施洗，他的选项们重新被逐个点亮。这才是那个夜晚在他生命中真正扮演的角色——一次顿悟。他没必要第二次把自己卖给一个从未为他哀悼过的人。

那时，他听见门后已经传来脚步声。他认出那属于沃尔夫山姆的女佣，他的派头曾经很让她喜欢。在她用困倦的手握住门把并且转动之前，盖茨比后退了两步，带着残存的敬意，又将门上的一行字重新看了一遍，想要记住它们的样子。

然后他转过身去，让他的双腿带他离开这里——这时，他知道那扇门在他身后打开，因为走廊上映射出一片温和的、家庭样的光斑。盖茨比走出这光晕的边缘。

那女人大概犹疑着喊了两句什么。他没回头，步履轻松，重新走进逐渐深沉的夜色里。

我想起当我问起药店的事时，盖茨比脸上那种受伤的神情。他大概没想到在一个自以为已经洗净过去的语境下，仍然能遭到我无心的攻击。那句话是一个提醒，他感到自己依旧是我眼中那个靠“开药店”起家的无耻之徒。而那时我对这些一无所知。我一无所知。

接下来，我猜测世界在盖茨比的眼中，像它当时对放弃写作的我敞开一样，对他敞开了。

他才三十二岁，拥有种种不错的条件，见识过比街道上一半的人更多的东西。他不再是那个失魂落魄的军官，从路易斯维尔来到这座城市，怀揣一颗破碎的心，满眼迷茫。这里曾臣服于他，它曾用它自己的辉煌来向他献媚。它允许他成为它无数传奇的一部分，没理由会在这时把他拒之门外。

盖茨比清楚这些，但他没选择留下。

我猜测是因为距离太近——距离他自己的、距离我和他的故事太近。其中的人物大多都还完好无损地存活着，没办法被太快地压进回忆，编织成一个个在他疲惫时闯入大脑的片段。他走过的每一寸土地他们可能都曾疾驰而过。

而至于我，他一定记得我对他那些尖刻又恶毒的评价，提醒着他同我拉远距离，退到某个让我更舒适的区域去。他如此费力地同我建立那样的一种关系，这种费力常让我不解。而我在这不解中同样靠近了他。时至今日，原因似乎已经不甚重要。

最终，盖茨比在黎明的时候用他的手表买了一张火车票，下午三点左右，他坐在芝加哥当纳利印刷集团的某张狭窄拥挤办公桌后面，把“罗伯特·帕克”的名字写到名片上。

当他从办公室的窗户看向下午的街道时，我刚刚从西卵回到纽约，因为自己赶走了他而满心沮丧，一头栽倒在自己的床上，身边散落着三箱我从旧居打包的书。

盖茨比没怎么提到他工作情况具体如何，似乎那对于他急迫想要告诉我的事情来说完全不值一提。事实上，他在我面前并无不值一提的事。而我从来没机会告诉他这一点。

芝加哥的生活稳定下来以后，他想起和我关于一周见一次面的约定。

_“我需要见到你。”_ 他潦草地写道。 _“但时间不够，也不成熟。”_

他没忘记他离开我的房子时，对他自己定下的要求：他认定自己还不足以“赢得”我，他无法给我任何足够让我惊叹的东西，像我们第一次见面时的那样。也许他在什么时候后悔过这一点——他曾经攀得太高，以至于想要短时间内重新在我这里翻新他的印象变得万分困难。

因此，有趣的是，盖茨比似乎认为他在一周后与我见面这件事对他来说是某种作弊。就像在开奖之前伸手触碰了奖杯。他感到一种微妙的愧意，而这股愧意又反过来作用到我们的那场会面上，促使他同我不断地交谈。他好像没有察觉到，我对他也同样抱着那样的歉疚。

当他提及天气迟迟没有暖和下来时，他在说“等等我，尼克，再等一等。”而当我回答他这可能和前几年的气候有关时，我在说“我很抱歉那样赶走了你，我真的很抱歉。”

在无数这样的对话中，我们彼此误解，最终只能看见自己相信的部分。

每个礼拜五的晚上，他下班后直接去火车站。在那里，他买最早的车票，坐一整夜的火车，在凌晨到达纽约，然后在车站给我打来电话。我们说一整天的废话，在傍晚时分手，为彼此提供能够持续运转一整个星期的力量。

盖茨比一直以为这是单向的。他认定自己“打扰”了我，并且借由我的礼貌继续这么做。而我从来不知道我们的会面会使他痛苦。即使他在第一个礼拜对我做了一次确认——他疑心我是否和刚醒来不久的他一样，认定对方不会再回来。得到肯定的答复以后，我猜他内心的不安缓和了一些，因为他再也没有提到过。

他记录了一个特殊的时间。就在我们的第二次会面之后，当纳利集团开始印刷除了电话簿之外的东西。他在运送一叠传单时看见了乔治·威尔逊的脸。像他在那片草地上告诉我的那样，他感到被什么所驱使着，乃至于必须去看一眼不可。在他动身之前，盖茨比跑到纽约来看我，并且对我提起那一出“医学奇迹”的事。

盖茨比本来的打算是见过威尔逊之后立刻打电话给我，也不管这是否违背我们之间的约定（他不知道我早就不在乎这个了）。然而，当他结束了去金斯帕克州立医院的第一次探望，捂着流血的鼻子穿过那片草坪时，发现迈耶·沃尔夫山姆在门口等他。

他没有愣住，也没有扭头跑开——他加快脚步走过去，然后他们像老朋友一样抱了抱。

_“我感到我怀念他，尼克。”_ 盖茨比写道。 _“这是一件不可思议的事。”_

他知道他在医院门口看见沃尔夫山姆意味着什么。那女佣无疑将她曾看见过的鬼魂告诉了她的雇主，而沃尔夫山姆才是那个创造了更多个鬼魂的人，他不会允许这样的一个错漏出现在死者的国度里。于是他开始寻找这个存在于只言片语中的传说，二十一天后，他得到了答案。

沃尔夫山姆看着他的男孩在逃离了死亡之后，又紧接着想要逃离他的庇护。他曾给他后者做梦都想不到的一切，而盖茨比却在等待应门的那短短几分钟的时间里，将这一切毫无感激地尽数抛下。

他会认定这是一种令人痛心的背叛。盖茨比想道。他确实背叛了沃尔夫山姆。而背叛只意味着一种结局。他们隔着草坪见到彼此时，对这一点都心知肚明。

然而在这种心知肚明中，盖茨比发现自己仍然对他感到怀念。

沃尔夫山姆看起来和他们第一次相遇时没有太大区别，他仍然可以用几句话把盖茨比送回后者曾不慎跌落的高台之上。他有能力抹消与创造死亡，这样的能力有时对时间也同样有效。只要他想，沃尔夫山姆会乐意使这二十一天的时间消失，他们可以重新“亲密无间”起来。

或者，他也可以在这里宣判一切结束，做完医院里的那个疯子没做完的事。让杰伊·盖茨比自此真正消失于这个世界上，而我，在纽约的另一端，将渐渐忘记自己为什么还在等待一通电话。

这是那个时刻里蕴含的一切——生命，死亡，某种类似于乡愁的怀念。

也许沃尔夫山姆本来就是过来收尾的。盖茨比后来这样表示。二十一天，他从未回去过一次，这已经能说明很多事实，不需要他的犹太朋友特地确认。沃尔夫山姆应该已经过了惊讶和悲伤，乃至于失望的阶段，他现在只想把事做完，就像剪断一根废弃的枝条。

而真正看到盖茨比的时候，这个犹太人改变了主意。也许是前者身上的某些东西重新打动了他，就像那个走进台球室的年轻人一样。

总之，沃尔夫山姆决定给出本不该给的更多机会。

他拥抱了这个他亲手创造的鬼魂，连带着后者的背叛一起。然后他们在二月份的午后阳光下钻进同一辆车，绝尘而去。


	21. Chapter 21

21

他们在盖茨比之前和我碰头的那家餐馆里吃了一顿。

盖茨比知道沃尔夫山姆在做什么——展示他的力量，温和地提醒盖茨比他知道关于他的一切行踪，好像如果他不这么做，后者就会忘记自己所受的恩惠。他们彼此太过了解，以至于哪怕他们曾共同勾结过的事情尽数消失，或者被其中一方半真半假的死亡取代，那种迫不得已的亲近仍然存在。

沃尔夫山姆几乎是盖茨比从未拥有过的那个家人。 **几乎。**

而家人不会伤害彼此。

我相信在那个下午，盖茨比内心多多少少应该出现过一丝动摇——关于近在咫尺的熟悉感。沃尔夫山姆的仁慈使他的选择愈加困难。也许他可以对着一扇敞开的门背过身去，抵制一切诱惑，只身前往芝加哥，去当个和油墨打交道的小职员，以至于把自己在二月份就弄得灰头土脸——但当他不得不感谢的一切被呈现在他的面前，当他们开始交谈，而彼此之间的隔阂不可避免地消融瓦解时，盖茨比大概无法在每一秒都坚持他最开始的选择。

最致命的是，他写道： _“他知道她的事。他甚至给了我一个地址。”_

沃尔夫山姆欢迎盖茨比回归的其中一个原因就是这个。他知道布坎南家里出了什么事。而这些事又与盖茨比之前的行动有什么关联。黛西·布坎南对于盖茨比的驱动力是他唯一不可控的因素。他清楚她会荒废他的孩子，叫他忘记他许诺过的一切——她是盖茨比整个世界里唯一真实的东西，不可撼动到了无论多少亲情与亲情的替代品都无法超越的地步。

他曾担心他的孩子会最终迷失，然后付出代价——他了解这种规律，了解一切被迫延迟死亡的幻想，以及它们挣扎的姿态。

“只要你别把你自己当做一个初出茅庐的小男孩，”他在一通电话里告诉盖茨比，“你就不可能在她面前失态。”

盖茨比无疑失败了。

但这没什么可担心的。沃尔夫山姆不把他预料之中的事看作是一种失败。他曾做过种种准备，关于如果盖茨比在这件浪漫轶事上栽了跟头，他们该怎么办。这也是他最值得敬佩的地方之一——他清楚黛西对盖茨比的重要性，绝不会像满不在乎的家长们一样挪开目光，或者认为那没什么大不了的。相反，他把这点男女之事纳入比它原本应有的更大范围的考虑当中，当做生意一样教育盖茨比如何打理它。

当他把布坎南的新地址递给盖茨比时，他有十足的把握后者会接下它，就像接过他递去的一切东西。这是一种理所应当的回馈，枝叶本来就为根服务。他递过去一个未断的可能性，接上盖茨比苟延残喘的梦想。如果这些都不行，那么，他就递过去一场复仇。

“去找她。”沃尔夫山姆这样说，就像吩咐他捡回一只漂亮的网球。“找到她，做完你想做的。”

盖茨比看着那张纸条，感到它正点燃他们之间的空气。看不见的火焰卷起那些字句，灰烬落在他的那片空虚中央，蚀穿表面，继而塌陷下去。

这让他很难受。他意识到沃尔夫山姆并不真正清楚他身上发生了什么。他的犹太朋友看不见他已经放弃了——她留下的位置空空如也。他正带着这个缺憾试图正常生活，而此时却又突然得知，只要他想，一切又可以重新开始。

盖茨比不确定该怎么对沃尔夫山姆解释这个：他不知道自己是否还爱黛西，但他不再期待她了，一点都不。

此前的亲近与熟悉感从这一刻开始崩裂。他察觉到他们所共谋的早已经不是同一样东西。他在我的窗边看见的那一片虚无才是真相，并且一直伴随他直到他为我写下这些匆忙的交代。他没意识到这些对于他和沃尔夫山姆之间的同盟将会产生多么大的影响——这是一种彻底的颠覆，一切都不一样了。

对他来说，沃尔夫山姆手里什么都没有。

盖茨比最终没有直接离开，尽管他已经做好了选择。也许沃尔夫山姆也察觉了这一点。但他们仍然保持着亲密的语气说了一会话，权当是哀悼他们对彼此货真价实的信任。

最后，盖茨比表示他需要一段时间考虑，他们重新拥抱，各自离开。

盖茨比知道有一种形容，大意是说“场面不太好看”。他似乎原本想拼写出一个别的词，但最终放弃。他表示，那次和沃尔夫山姆的会面促使他做了一个决定——他不得不对我失约，独自行动一段时间，不再来见我。

从他走出那个餐馆的瞬间开始，世界就不再安全了。

他清楚沃尔夫山姆的习惯——后者不是那种过于莽撞，急于表现的人。因此如果他希望一件事能够往他喜欢的方向发展，他不会去触碰那个源头，而是在周围盘旋着，将包围一点点收紧。他会控制目标环境中的那些最细小的因素，看着它们如何一点点作用在猎物身上。然后人们会最终做出他们以为是发自自己内心的选择。不是任何趣味导致沃尔夫山姆养成了这种习惯，他只是认为这么做更得体，也使那种他需求的效果更加牢固。

正是他教会了盖茨比这一点。他告诉盖茨比该如何接近黛西·布坎南。如何显得不经意又恰到好处——比如设法让她的一位穷亲戚住到你隔壁来。

盖茨比没忘记这套规律原本是被用在什么地方的。也许沃尔夫山姆已经开始了——他知道他的孩子每周会和我见一次面，这种看似稳定的关系意味着另一个筹码。他可以挤压它，就像挤压一处伤口。

而这是盖茨比绝不愿意看到的。他开始后悔他同我做了那个约定并真的遵守了一个月的时间。那时他那么说也许是为了让我安心——让我别把那场争吵看作是我们之间绝交的信号。而当他意识到这么做反而促使我也成为他与沃尔夫山姆之间拉锯战的一部分时，盖茨比想不到除了匆忙切断联系之外的其他办法。

_“我想过如果你在，这件事会是什么样子。”_ 他抱歉地写道。 _“你会想到更妥帖的办法。我能肯定这一点。”_

但我不会。我想道。我从未与沃尔夫山姆这样的人共事过，事实上，在1922年的那次会面已经足以让我对他望而生畏。我不知道那是什么感觉，当你走在街上，而每个人突然看起来都打算杀了你。

盖茨比有理由相信，沃尔夫山姆正在做这样的准备。不急不缓地，就像自然发生的一切一样。

但他仍然亏欠我。他想起来。他需要补偿他势必亏欠我的真相。既然他有可能无法偿还关于“赢得”我的那个想法。它们此刻被更大的阴霾笼罩起来，盖茨比希望为此感到窒息的只有他一个人。

这就是他的“安全问题”。

这是一个两难的困境，他认定自己既要从真相那里保护我，又要确保我得到一个完全坦诚的、不辱我们之间关系的答案。

于是他再次想到了威尔逊。这是一处绝妙的讽刺——曾差点杀了他的人，现在将替他保守另一个可能会涉及死亡的秘密。

他要让他的凶手来保护我。

盖茨比开始在威尔逊面前写下这些文字。他将后者残破的大脑清理出一块空白，然后用这件事填补它。他需要准备好威尔逊，确保当他与我见面——可能是最后一次见面时，我和威尔逊之间能够建立足以铺开这个真相的关系。

与此同时，沃尔夫山姆结束了最后的等待，他开始行动。

他们在那顿饭之后其实见过几面。就在最后那次见面时，沃尔夫山姆提到一个年轻的赌徒，后者怎样惹了些麻烦，又怎样最终因为这些麻烦而付出比他想得要多的代价。他语气平静地告诉盖茨比，这个年轻人与卡拉威先生的室友之间有一种有趣的交情。

他提到这件事结束得有多仓促。没人知道为什么一场架会打成那个样子，因此所有人都惊呆了。最后，连动手的人都开始感到害怕。说着，他看向盖茨比。

“我们竭力维持的一些友谊，”沃尔夫山姆说道。“也只能持续到生命的终点。但仇恨，不知为什么，永远不会因为死亡而结束。尤其当他们得知你还活着的时候。”

然后他开了个关于耶稣基督的宗教玩笑。情况已经愈加明显：沃尔夫山姆正提醒盖茨比，如果后者继续犹豫，他就不得不放出可能是有史以来第一个未经修饰的消息——杰伊·盖茨比还活着，脆弱，孤独，无依无靠。

然后他会退到一边，看着被丢弃的枝叶如何被啃食一空。

那会远比一颗来自灰烬之谷的子弹要可怕许多。死亡不再成为协助那些记忆保鲜的形式，而是远在一切结束之前，生活曾对你呈现过的所有美好之处都被尽数毁灭。是世界反过来猎杀你。

我想直到此时，盖茨比其实对他的与沃尔夫山姆的最终结局仍然不甚明晰。和那个夏天一样，他考虑着很多事情，做一项又一项的准备，但唯独从没想过离开，在被突然降临到他头上的罪恶中落荒而逃。

这应该是最容易被想到的选项，而在盖茨比逐渐复苏的，有关牛仔、亡命徒与英雄的概念中，更大的东西取代了它。但阻止他直接离开的不仅仅是道德感，或者某种行业内的原则，甚至也不是对沃尔夫山姆的尊重——而是他有人需要保护。

_“_ _你的_ _安全问题。”_ 他在火车上这样说。 _“可能还有我的。”_

他知道有个次序。如果他离开，紧接着会发生什么：赌徒，医生，然后是我。最后也许会终于轮到他。沃尔夫山姆会让他在愧疚中遭受远比那晚更甚的折磨。他能看到那赌徒的死在盖茨比的脸上造就了什么样的一副表情。就冲着这副表情，也许沃尔夫山姆会觉得这么做是值得的。

这场会面之后，盖茨比认定他没有时间再做更多准备，于是在失踪了一个月以后，他出现在我的办公桌前，带我去见威尔逊。

那一天的每一个细节都在我眼前闪过，他曾试图把这样大的一副图景塞进那么拥挤的时间内，与我的不耐烦与质问一起，为的是此刻我能拼凑出他希望我看见的事实。

而现在——此时此刻，当我写下这些时，那事实的更多面貌比当时更加无所遁形。因此我要继续写下去。为你，我从不存在的读者。或者，为盖茨比。

盖茨比没能在和我的见面中传递到所有的信息。这不是他的错。当我在街道上甩开他，独自钻进出租车时，他知道一切都已经结束了——在街对面，迈耶·沃尔夫山姆正安静且耐心地注视着这一幕。

他们的目光交汇，沃尔夫山姆对他的男孩点了点头。盖茨比只来得及拍打两下我的车顶，用他能做到的最平静的声音让我离开。

_“快走吧，尼克。”_ 他说。

他穿过马路，也许回过一两次头，看着盛着我的怒气的车消失在纽约的夜晚里。最后，盖茨比和那犹太人消失在一个拐角处。这一点得到了当时路边餐馆一个侍应生的确认，他当时正在街边抽烟。

这也是长岛的杰伊·盖茨比，或者芝加哥的罗伯特·帕克，最后一次出现在任何人的视野里。

我猜测他在这时就已经做好了那个决定，关于如何终结他与更多人的噩梦。而他又愿意为这一几乎不真实的英雄之举做出什么样的牺牲，或者说，什么样的罪行。

**但这不公平，杰伊。你从未想过你干了一件多么荒唐的事。当你对我隐瞒起一整个世界，否认我作为它的参与者之一，然后再寄希望于我会接受你留下的结局，因为这些破碎的只言片语而放过对你的指责——绝无可能。没有人可以原谅这样的举措，无论这么做的人结果如何，我希望你明白，这不会得到我的原谅。**

**即使你从未为此道过一次歉。**


	22. Chapter 22

22

我应该停笔了。

这些手稿承载的内容不是故事，不，远远不是。它们真实发生过，就在你们生活的世界上。而我只是调动我的回忆，然后以贫瘠的文字把它们复述出来。我希望我的记忆——关于盖茨比的记忆——最终不会成为我独有的东西。我想要你们尝试像我看待他一样看待他，带着我此刻留下的情感，以及你们自己的阅历。

我恳求你们丰富他，解读他，像我做了成千上万次的那样。唯有如此，他才能继续存在于时间之中，不被轻易遗忘。不仅仅是他的伪装，以及他为这些伪装所做出的努力，更多的是他的灵魂，他处理问题的方式。也许还有他的爱。

**爱。** 记住他的爱。无论是对黛西·布坎南，对他的父亲，对迈耶·沃尔夫山姆，还是对别的什么人。他以同等热诚的方式爱着这一切。哪怕这爱往往最终会反过来毁灭他，一次又一次。

我当然可以继续下去。作为这个纸上世界的造物主，我摆布盖茨比在我记述中的命运。我可以这么做，让他按照我的意愿说出更多，更深处的秘密。他可以如他所愿，像个王子一样周游四方，收集非洲的红宝石，赢得无数场战争。

我甚至可以给他黛西·布坎南。当他们第一次在路易斯维尔见到彼此时，我可以命令这一刻永远停滞下去。我可以抹消他的罪行。让他那天无所顾忌地走出金斯帕克州立医院的大门，心里想着该怎么对我说这件事。

当我们走在街上，我可以写出一场雨，然后我们会谈谈关于某段劫掠了花店的往事。也许在那个餐馆里，当他笑着承认我是个混蛋，而我请求他告诉我更多真相时，不会有任何安全问题束缚他的喉咙。我们会看向彼此，无休无止地延续这种注视，直到我们之间的空间消失，距离失去意义。我 **可以。**

但那只是更多，更空茫的谎言。正如我们每天告诉自己的那些一样。当你放眼过去，似乎每一个选择都是错误的，而那些灰色的、未被实现的可能性，往往在你耳边低语它们的种种美好之处。

这也正是事实如此残忍的原因：一切关于盖茨比的记述，但凡你可以找到，没有一样是 _真_ 的。他的宅邸，宴会甚至讣告，每一样都带着其他目的。我曾距离他那样近，而我如果也这样做，就像夺走了他的命一样可怕。

因此我只能将最后的，最无关紧要的真相写在这里。关于他如何从上帝的男孩变成了该隐。关于他如何成为一个杀人犯。

沃尔夫山姆从来不认为盖茨比有这种资质。这解释了为什么他在那一晚全无防备。也许他的男孩上过战场，但那与我们讨论的那种谋杀完全不同。士兵杀死的从来只有数字，他们本身也只是数字。在战争中从来没有人，只有数字互相倾轧。而当一个数字在你面前被还原成一个人，你意识到你们在法律中存在对等的权利，并且对方和你一样会思考，具有呼吸和心跳——你就无法再那样扣动扳机。这种谋杀逼迫你清楚你的确犯下了罪行，无论是法律上还是道德上，你用你的行为终结了对方本来可以更加漫长的生命。你夺走了一段时间。

有时这种夺取能够使人感到强大，但盖茨比绝非如此。仅仅他人的死亡都足以让他痛苦，他不会允许他自己这么做。沃尔夫山姆大概这么想道。他真的给了盖茨比超过任何人的时间和机会，而后者似乎根本没有好好利用它们，像他曾教给他的那样。

他们走进公寓。坐在某个房间里说话。沃尔夫山姆感到他在对盖茨比道别。这也是他计算之外的一件事——他从来没想过盖茨比会背叛他。当然，他清楚如何处理背叛的人，但他不知道该怎么处理盖茨比。

沃尔夫山姆没有孩子。他不信任家庭，更不信任血缘的力量。他只想要被他自己挑选过的，万无一失的选项们。他厌恶所有自作聪明，毫无根据地认定这个世界应当被自己踩在脚下的年轻人。

但盖茨比是一个例外。沃尔夫山姆在身上看见了一种精巧细致的矛盾——自卑和自负，莽撞笨拙却又小心翼翼，惊人的敏感与浑然不觉的天真。他们在盖茨比身上自洽且毫无雕琢痕迹地存在着，于是沃尔夫山姆看到了机遇。他要利用这种矛盾，在世界毁灭盖茨比这样的年轻人之前，将这复杂的一切据为己有。

他信任盖茨比。像从未信任过其他人那样，信任他的男孩。因此最终的结局的确伤害到了沃尔夫山姆。他被自己给出的信任所伤，但直至此刻，他仍然不感到后悔。

你怎么会想要毁掉你自己最得意的作品？

因此那些对盖茨比都不管用——沃尔夫山姆不能带着他出去吃饭，然后等着什么人叫后者出去，继而传来枪声。这会编成一个好故事，毋庸置疑，但他不能允许这么粗制滥造的方式进入他终结他作品的那一刻。

而具体沃尔夫山姆究竟打算怎么办，我们已经无从知晓。他们那天似乎没有谈到什么重要的话题。因为直到女佣离开，房间里仍然没传来任何标志异常的声音。

盖茨比可能是在其中任何一个不痛不痒的话题中坐起身，做完了那件早就盘旋在他脑海中的事。

也许他做得很糟糕，以至于不得不补上第二次，第三次。或者说，沃尔夫山姆察觉到他打算做什么之后——当然，已经晚了——惊愕在这没有任何家人的犹太人脸上出现然后消失，并最后被一种隐约的自豪感所替代：他的作品不仅仅脱离了他的控制，它 **超越** 了他。沃尔夫山姆想道。我制造出了一个更加危险的人。

这大概是他能想到的最后一件事。

第二天早晨，沃尔夫山姆没有接任何电话，女佣过来送电报。她在整个过程中几乎没有停下过脚步，那份电报被她一路攥到警察局，又攥回家，成为一团模糊的垃圾。这也是沃尔夫山姆的归宿。据说他的葬礼在芝加哥，但没人知道尸体最后到底去了哪里。也没人知道到底有没有人去他的葬礼。

至于做了这件事的人，他似乎与一切都失去了关联——有人说那是一个死去的人，某个来自过去的鬼魂，有人说那是一个无名小卒，仅仅只是犹太佬沃尔夫山姆的气数将尽，也有人表示自己曾见过他，和他通过电话，走过很长的一段街道。

对杀人犯的通缉持续了很久，即使实际上已经无人关心。世界为它自己而忙碌，无瑕停留在一场新鲜的死亡上。

那时我和威尔逊已经见了几周的面。我阅读盖茨比笔记的速度越来越慢，因为清楚它们只会越来越少，我很快就要失去最后一点能够接触到他的东西了。我不愿同盖茨比以这种方式道别——我不愿阅读一个杀人犯的自白，并且在之后的岁月里反复咀嚼它，好像我认为这其中存在着某种公义。

“他提到他的朋友了吗？”威尔逊在我某次阅读的间隙开口。“你知道，那个家伙。”

所以“那种人”指的是犹太人沃尔夫山姆。

“他来过。”我跟威尔逊确认。威尔逊点头。我于是又继续问下去，拖延自己继续把视线集中在笔记上的时间。“你觉得他怎么样？”

威尔逊回忆了一会。这对他来说似乎是某种难题。但他仍然搬开砖块与瓦砾，然后从废墟中寻找我需要的那段记忆。

“我说过了。那种人，他们永远靠不住。”他评价道。“所以他们总是只有他们自己。”

尔后，他好像很满意自己的评价，冲虚空中什么我看不见的东西微笑起来。

我继续看那本游戏簿册，实际上，几乎一页都不剩了。最后一页里夹着一张薄脆劣质的纸。 _四月十三日。_ 那张纸用优美的印刷体这么说道。 _星期五。_

是盖茨比和我见面那一天的日历纸。

他出现在我面前，有如神谕降临般，伸手撕下我的昨日，珍惜地保存至今，压在他所有秘密的最下方，期待我能在某个未来与他共享。

日历纸的背面也留了他的字。不同于之前，他写得更加歪扭潦草，有几处还被笔尖戳穿了纸面。大概是在那天我打电话时，走到我的办公室门外匆匆写下的。因为只有短短的几句话。这是他最后的交代。

那几句话是这样的：

**_“我打算在晚饭时告诉你这个。但防止临时忘词，所以先把这些写下。_ **

**_“你还记得那个蓝胡子的故事吗？关于他选择爱人的方式是看她们的钥匙上是否沾血？_ **

**_“我想告诉你，尼克，我一直想告诉你——你的钥匙上没有血。_ **

**_“而我从第一天就看到了这一点。”_ **

尾声

明尼苏达的夏季比纽约好上很多，至少我不会在这里感到自己随时都要更换新的衬衣。

大约六月份的时候，医生搬走了。他感觉这么做好像对不起我似地，反复强调他会再打电话过来。我其实不介意——不是不在意，只是不介意。我很高兴他能找到新的想去的地方。这对他有好处。

我和新室友商议过夏天该去什么地方玩。科尼岛听起来不太现实。他在我否认他提议时露出极其受伤的神色，于是我只好表示我们可以等那里不那么挤满了人的时候再出发。他同意了。

他提到他的父亲在明尼苏达有一栋不错的房子，他在前几年高瞻远瞩地买下了那里。只不过可能和度假沾不到什么边。说到这里，他无不愧疚地看我一眼，告诉我他在独立日那天寄过去了一份贺卡，询问他和他的室友能不能在夏天的时候过去玩。

然后呢？我问，顺便把他丢到沙发上的衬衫捡起来挂好。

最后他父亲很快地回复了。这其实让我们两个人都很惊讶，他一时的冲动居然真的给我们带来了一场颇为正式的夏季旅行。也许我们都需要这个。我又开始重新写一些东西，最主要是我自己的某些经历，虽然不知道该拿它们怎么办，也许不会投稿到任何地方去。而他刚刚开始适应新的工作环境，并且在应对会计部女孩们的技巧上显然胜过我不少。

我们多多少少值得一次休息。

在火车上，我们有一搭没一搭地说话，最终常常不知道自己在说什么，因此不约而同地笑起来。我们不再迫切地把所有能想到的话题都填塞到这段时间里，恰恰相反，这时没有任何东西在追赶我们。也许死亡算是一个，但那应该是很久之后的事。我发现我自己恢复了一种类似于童年时代的轻松感，世界变得简单而可琢磨起来。我把这一点告诉我的新室友。

在漫长的旅途中，有时候我们会互相捉弄。

“再做一次那个。”我会这么要求。“再重复一次你当时站在我背后说的话。”

起初他拒绝，因为他知道那件事的结局。但我要求第二次时，他会开始从座位上挪动起来，摆正姿态，不太情愿地准备开口。

“说啊。”我在小桌下踢了他一脚。“你是怎么说的？”

他脸红了。

“我说——”他清了清嗓子，最后抱着点希望看我一眼，期待我能收回要求。“我说……‘别哭了。’”

“不，不止这些。”我靠回座位上。“你记得的。”

他又坚持了几秒钟，最终屈服。

“‘别哭了，old sport。看看你的手，’”他不自然地挪开目光，“‘那上面的墨水都还没干呢。’——就这些。”

我看了他一会。“然后呢？”

他笑了。一个放松的笑容。他坐过来一些，把胳膊放在桌板上，我们之间的距离再次拉近。

“然后我的鼻子又破了一次。”他愉快地说，好像描述一件极幸运的事。

列车往前。我们被越过玻璃的太阳烤得发烫。我想到我仍然在撰写的这些手稿，它们如此庞杂，却又如此简单——因为那只是关于同一个人的故事。

我改变主意了。我不打算将它们尽数丢向任何地方，无论是出版社还是垃圾桶。也许我会选取其中最早，最脱离如今现状的那部分拜托什么人出版。而从他真正开始看向我的那一刻开始，我将自己保留下来，直到什么人不巧又发现了它们为止。

也许一百年后吧。一百年后，我们的秘密都将安全无比。直到那时，人们才会得知这个故事剩下的部分，关于两个生命之间最美妙的那些可能性。

他们会惊叹于我们的无聊，从我的记述中找到新的谈资：两个互相试探的傻瓜，一场谋杀，一趟旅行。然后我们会被遗忘，就像所有的虚构角色一样，成为故事，而不是两个早就逝去的人。

但此刻我不愿意想这些。

车厢动荡，时间正疾驰而过，我们则忙着做某个夜晚在餐馆里没做完的事。

（全文完）


	23. 时间年表及一些感想

**文中事件对应时间年表**

1922-9-1 盖茨比中枪，抢救脱险

1922-9月中旬 盖茨比病情恶化，此时尼克风寒，住在西奈山医院

1922-10月初 尼克康复，前往小岛探望

1922-11月 尼克在纽约重新和儿科医生租了房子

1922-12月初 尼克与管家辞退最后的佣人，准备迎接盖茨比的死亡

1922-12-25 盖茨比苏醒

1922-12-27 尼克回到城里继续工作

1923-1-4 盖茨比打电话给尼克“问好”

1923-1-5 管家被盖茨比辞退，尼克接到来电，赶回小岛

1923-1-6凌晨 盖茨比将房子送给尼克

1923-1-6 盖茨比提出和尼克一起回西卵

1923-2-3 盖茨比和尼克回到西卵，爆发争吵，盖茨比离开

1923-2-4 盖茨比敲响沃尔夫山姆的门，但最终去了火车站前往芝加哥

1923-2-5 盖茨比在当纳利印刷厂用帕克的名字打工

1923-2-10 盖茨比从芝加哥坐连夜火车来见尼克

1923-2-17 同上

1923-2-21 盖茨比看见上面有威尔逊的传单

1923-2-24 盖茨比和尼克见面时谈论起医学奇迹

1923-2-25 盖茨比独自去长岛精神病院探望威尔逊，出来后遇见沃尔夫山姆

1923-3月 盖茨比避免与尼克碰面，在威尔逊处留下真相

1923-4-13 沃尔夫山姆开始收线，医生的弟弟死亡

1923-4-14 盖茨比带尼克见威尔逊，尼克在晚饭时自我坦白

1923-4-15凌晨 盖茨比杀死沃尔夫山姆，从此失踪

1923-4-21 尼克没等到盖茨比的电话，在餐馆巧遇乔丹

1923-4-28 尼克探望威尔逊，发现笔记

1923-5月 尼克重新遇到盖茨比，给了他一拳

1923-6月 医生搬去曼哈顿

1923-7-4 盖茨比向亨利·盖兹寄去贺卡

1923-夏 尼克与盖茨比去明尼苏达探望盖兹

1924 尼克出版部分手稿

==============

感谢你看完了这份时间年表！接下来我想谈谈我自己的一些看法。

之前有好几年都没有写过什么东西，也是第一次写这种体量的文，感觉是很新奇的一次体验。四年前写的那前三章估计和现在风格有挺多不同，但最后还是没有下笔去大刀阔斧地改。那时候写东西的心境和现在肯定也是不一样的（不然不可能坑了四年又突然回来日更），我自己觉得来者不可追，所以还是有点珍惜地保留了它们。在这里对感到风格断层的朋友们再次道歉，抱歉啦……

对于文中主要人物的理解，好像也没什么可说的，基本都写进去了，还有点担心会不会显得太主观，毕竟只是一家之言。促使我写这个故事的原因之一是，我当时注意到尼克是一个所谓的“不可靠的叙述者”（unreliable narrator），也就是说，他的文字并不一定就是他真正想要表达的意思。

关于这一点，外网上有很多人都做过讨论，我也就不再赘述。这种不坦诚使我产生了好奇：我能否在这样心口不一的第一人称叙述中，表现出他对盖茨比的态度转变？于是我就做了一点尝试，结果这个尝试越来越多，越来越长……直到我发现我原本为他们准备的故事已经不再适用于他们，于是我只好修改了大纲。

既然现在已经完结，我也就放心说出来：我原本打算让盖茨比离开尼克，去独自面对他早就应该面对的问题——他梦想的破灭，以及他该怎么重新站起来，去追逐新的东西。然而等我写到他们在西卵分别的时候，我发现他们之间早就已经开始互相作用——尼克知道盖茨比的一部分真相，和他相处时盖茨比不必永远为他自己的表面功夫不到位而焦虑；而盖茨比身上那种少见的真诚，正好可以填补尼克对人与人之间关系的蔑视与不信任。

他们的分开使彼此都痛苦。

因此看来没有人在这个故事里可以做到cut and run，或者说，他们最终一起逃跑了。这也是一个不错的结局，我想。

其实cut and run的解释应该是“弃锚开航”，但当时我头脑一热，硬改成了“起锚”。可能是觉得这个说法更温和正能量一点吧，也符合尼克假装无事发生其实内心波涛汹涌的特点（强行解释）。

转眼一看，他们的故事也已经快过去一百年啦。

总之，祝大家情人节快乐！

于2020年2月14日

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
